Malentendidos
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Luego de la guerra, el equipo Kakashi se llevará una gran sorpresa con la pelirosa, aunque una serie de malentendidos los llevarán a situaciones vergonzosas y extrañas, aún para quienes menos lo piensan... CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola nuevamente, espero no aburrirlos con este nuevo escrito, les advierto que es en base al termino de la guerra; aunque solo la primera parte, y quizás sea en two-shots o cinco, o diez caps, osea un short fic, no durará mucho, claro que depende de ustedes si lo continúo o no, espero y les guste XD Habrán Oc… tan sólo dos, o tres, les aclaro, y los demás personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishi-sensei.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Capítulo 1:

Por fin los tres juntos nuevamente, Sakura miraba a sus compañeros, ya empezaba a amanecer, Naruto sonreía mientras tenía los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y Sasuke sonreía con aquella arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, aunque era una sonrisa cansada, lo podía notar, porque parecía que en cualquier momento, el Uchiha caería al suelo completamente rendido.

—¿Estás feliz ahora, Sakura? —Kakashi había llegado hasta su lado, y había apoyado una de sus manos en el hombro de ella para llamar su atención.

—Sí —ella no se veía tan feliz como decía, se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras los veía con nostalgia—, ellos están vivos, y juntos, sonriendo.

—Eso es bueno, me alegra que… —él dejó de hablar cuando el rubio se dirigió a ella.

—¡Sakura-chan, lo logramos! —gritó él entusiasmado, con aquella sonrisa zorruna que alegraba a cualquiera, pero esta vez, ella se quedó algo seria, cuando el pelinegro la miró—, ¿qué sucede, Sakura-chan?, ¿no hay abrazos por el buen trabajo?

El rubio abría los brazos, y se iba acercando hacia ella, pero ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, dejando caer el brazo de Kakashi que aún seguía sobre ella, y alejándose sorpresivamente de su mejor amigo, lo cual confundió a los tres hombres del ex equipo siete.

—¡E-espera, Naruto! —ella puso su mano delante, esperando que no pasara de este—, creo que no es hacia mí, a donde debes dirigirte —Naruto no la entendía, levantó las cejas esperando que ella se lo aclarara mientras se había detenido frente a ella—, hay alguien a quien le debes tus esfuerzos y victorias, sé que sin ella, muchas cosas no hubiesen pasado como hasta ahora, ella te ha apoyado más de lo que yo como tu compañera tenía que…, deberías buscar a Hinata, y celebrar con ella, Naruto.

Él suspiró, y sonrió, estaba más tranquilo por lo que le había dicho su amiga, ya que por un momento se preocupó, y creyó que algo malo le había pasado; Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, también se había sorprendido, pero luego entendió lo que ella quería decir, y el pelinegro, relajó un poco su semblante.

—Creí que algo te había sucedido, Sakura-chan, me alegra saber que estás bien, y que eres la misma de siempre —ella pudo sonreírle al fin.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! —él ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, riendo nerviosamente, cuando se vio empujado por la patada que le acababa de dar el pelinegro.

—Ya vete de una vez, dobe —le ordenó con tranquilidad. Cuando bajó la pierna, mientras el rubio se iba, la pelirosa pudo notar un gesto de dolor en el rostro de él.

—Estás herido —afirmó ella, intentando acercarse un poco.

—Yo me marcho, creo que sobro aquí —dijo casi en un susurro, esfumándose, sin que sus alumnos lo notaran.

—… —ella ya estaba a su lado, emanó un poco de chakra verde, había recuperado una mínima cantidad, acercó su mano hacia la herida que él tenía en el pecho, pero él la detuvo, cogiendo su muñeca, y soltándola luego—, no lo hagas, no es grave, no lo necesito.

—Bien —ella sonó algo molesta, pero continuó observándolo—. Solo diré esto, aunque lo tomes a mal, o no te importe en lo absoluto, _gracias por ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra_.

Él iba a decir algo, ella tenía razón, el pelinegro no lo había hecho por ellos, y no le importaba que le agradecieran, pero cuando pensaba darle la razón, aunque tampoco estuviese en él hacer eso, ella se había dado media vuelta, y se había marchado, dejándolo solo. Sasuke pudo ver cómo su rubio amigo conversaba muy amenamente con la Hyuuga, quien se sonrojaba de solo estar cerca de él, y en cuanto a la pelirosa, la vio acercarse a la rubia, esa la que era su mejor amiga, así lo pensó, y la vio abrazarla, su amiga lloraba en su hombro, debía haberle pasado algo, eso creyó. Y por otra parte, sus otros tres compañeros, de Taka, se acercaron, y le comunicaron que se marcharían, buscarían sus propios caminos, y quien parecía menos afectada por aquello era la peliroja, quien no parecía querer mirarlo a los ojos directamente, pero sí quiso decirle algo por última vez.

—Sasuke-kun —él la miró, y esperó a que continuara—, tu chakra… es tan brillante y cálido como el de él.

Siguió la vista de la chica, para otra vez, ver a Naruto riendo como siempre que estaba contento, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de lado; esta vez se quedó solo nuevamente, preguntándose si aquello era cierto, y si alguna vez podría enmendar los lazos que había echado a perder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todo aquel día, a pesar de las pérdidas de la guerra, los shinobis de las cinco potencias, se reubicaron hacia los campamentos, donde tenían agua y comida, además de medicina; toda la alianza celebró el cumpleaños de Naruto Uzumaki, sin duda el héroe, el pilar de muchos allí presentes. Sakura ya agotada, y habiendo pasado casi toda la tarde con Ino, consolándola por lo de su padre, y animándola, sintió que necesitaba de un baño para relajarse, por lo que le pidió a su amiga que la cubriera mientras entraba al río.

—Claro, frentezota, no dejaré que nadie espíe —la rubia le guiñó el ojo.

La pelirosa se alejó por el corto camino que la llevaba al río, mientras que con la rubia, ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente al ver quién se acercaba, era el pelinegro, el Uchiha para ser exactos, quien con su aspecto serio e intimidante, se detuvo frente a ella, sin llegar a atemorizarla, porque para atemorizar a Ino Yamanaka se necesitaba mucho más que una mirada como aquella.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó sin más con aquella lúgubre voz, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

—Te lo diré si me dices para qué la quieres —él se lo pensó un momento, luego suspiró.

—Necesito que me cure, las demás enfermeras no logran controlarse cuando me tienen cerca —confesó fastidiado.

—Por allá —señaló la rubia en la dirección en que su amiga se había marchado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro.

El Uchiha asintió hacia ella, caminando nuevamente hacia donde la rubia le había indicado, fue con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, ya se había percatado del carácter que había adquirido su ex compañera durante todo aquel tiempo, y no quería ser el que la hiciera estallar; cuando llegó a ver la cabellera rosa mientras avanzaba con cautela, se percató de que ella no tenía la parte de arriba de su atuendo, pudo ver su espalda desnuda, estando seguro de que estaba igual por delante, además de que las botas ya no estaban en sus pies, y ahora se agachaba mientras se iba bajando el pequeño short, lo que llevaba encima, y lo que llevaba debajo, todo de una sola vez. La ojijade tenía un trasero firme, una piel que lo llamaba a tocarla, algunas pequeñas cicatrices quizás, una muy extraña en su hombro, la marca de alguna bestia, pero eso no era lo que más le llamaba la atención, sus piernas largas, y formadas, aquella estrecha cintura, por detrás se veía sublime, la vio caminar hacia el río, y meterse, dejándolo sin aquel hermoso paisaje; se dio media vuelta, y volvió sobre sus pasos, no podía quedarse en ese lugar por más tiempo, _huir_.

Ino lo vio llegar hasta su lado nuevamente, era obvio que la había visto, y quizás vio más de lo que debía, sus mejillas estaban con un muy leve, pero perceptible sonrojo que ella pudo notar, lo miró con algo de burla, él no le daba miedo, le alegraba que hubiera vuelto, todo sea por la felicidad de su amiga, y por su propio nuevo pasatiempo de fastidiarlos, y así distraerse de la tristeza que la invadía.

—¿Eres enfermera? —la cuestionó él.

—No, y al parecer disfrutaste de la vista, Uchiha —él la miró, e hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, luego se fue.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los kages habían decidido que durante el regreso de sus shinobis a sus aldeas, al menos ellos, se quedarían por una semana en el país del Hierro, con el samurái como moderador, y en donde decidirían el destino de Sasuke Uchiha, claro que el primer día de ello, y los que siguieron, él estuvo presente, para defenderse así mismo, contando todo lo que sabía, y dejando en las manos de aquellos líderes su destino.

Al final de aquella semana, se llegó a la conclusión de que: primero, no podían matarlo, ya que con ello acabarían con el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, un clan muy importante; segundo, él era un niño cuando se marchó, influenciado por el odio equivocado que sentía hacia su hermano y el ofrecimiento de poder que Orochimaru se encargó de darle; y tercero, Konoha debía encargarse de su castigo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

De regreso a Konoha, después de aquella larga semana, la Hokage, el Uchiha, y Kakashi, quien había estado como guardián de Sasuke, fueron recibidos con mucho entusiasmo por toda la aldea, y no tanto por el pelinegro, sino por la líder que retornaba, a la cual aclamaban entusiasmados, Naruto y sus otros compañeros estaban presentes, Kakashi les informó que Sasuke al menos no fue condenado a muerte, y el rubio brilló de alegría, pero no vieron allí a la pelirosa, y eso les extrañó.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó el peligris al rubio.

—Sakura-chan está en el hospital —contestó tranquilo, pero al darse cuenta de que su sensei lo había tomado equivocadamente, corrigió su respuesta—; ella no ha dejado de trabajar en el hospital desde que regresamos, aún hay demasiados heridos, y… ha estado algo extraña.

—Uhmmm… —el peligris se quedó pensativo—, eso no está muy bien, Sakura no sabe cuándo detenerse.

Tsunade a pesar de estar recibiendo los saludos de sus aldeanos y compañeros shinobis, no se había perdido la conversación, ya que por ser el rubio, su voz podía oírse aún desde el otro lado de la aldea; la ojimiel suspiró fastidiada, se acercó al grupo donde se encontraba Kakashi, y se decidió a hablar.

—Le daré una semana a Sakura para que descanse, debe estar agotada, se ha pasado toda la guerra curando y curando, y a la vez luchando, debe estar sobrecargada, Shizune le informará —dijo concluyendo respecto a Sakura—. Y en cuanto a ti, Uchiha, Kakashi y Sai se encargarán de vigilarte hasta que piense bien en tu castigo, se turnarán para hacerlo, aquello lo harán como anbus, y será quizás por una semana más, puedes tomar tu antiguo departamento, Naruto tiene las llaves, da gracias que no se destruyó con lo de Pain; además el ex equipo siete, será esta vez el equipo Kakashi, podrán entrenar desde mañana, por lo que Sai continuará como Anbu, junto con Yamato, aunque esperaremos a que se recupere antes.

Todos asintieron, Naruto no cabía en su felicidad, otra vez estarían en el mismo equipo, Tsunade se marchó hacia su despacho, mientras que Kakashi necesitaba descansar, y claro, le pidió a Sai que empezara con su misión de vigilar a Sasuke, como lo había ordenado la Hokage; el Uchiha no estaba muy contento con Sai a su lado, pero quería descansar, se fue al departamento del rubio primero, esperando por las llaves, y luego, se dirigió al suyo, al cual entró en silencio, con su sombra detrás, daba gracias que no le había dirigido la palabra hasta ahora, aunque tarde o temprano sucedería; caminó hacia su habitación, todo parecía igual, como si alguien hubiese estado viviendo en aquel lugar, pero no porque las cosas estuvieran removidas, sino porque todo seguía limpio, y en orden, tal y como lo había dejado hace aproximadamente cuatro años, y aquel portarretrato del equipo siete, de niños, era lo único diferente, estaba nuevamente levantado, en el lugar de siempre.

—La fea era menos fea de niña —soltó el anbu mientras miraba la fotografía.

—¿Fea? —aquello no le había gustado, y menos luego de verla desnudarse cerca del río al atardecer, por otro lado, no le agradaba la confianza que se tomaba el anbu con ella.

—Hablo de Sakura —contestó tranquilo.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada al respecto, no había razón para que la defendiera, o para que le hablara mal al muchacho, si había esa confianza con su compañera, era porque ella se la había dado.

—Ella vino aquí cuando regresamos a Konoha, a decir verdad, venía cada cierto tiempo a limpiar este lugar, tenía la esperanza de que volverías, y tendrías un lugar cómodo donde quedarte —Sasuke se enojó, no por lo que hacía la pelirosa, sino de que ese anbu supiera tanto de ella, lo detestaba.

—Quiero descansar —fue todo lo que dijo, a lo que Sai salió de la habitación, pero permaneció cerca, siempre atento al chakra del Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura ya había sido informada por Naruto de las decisiones de su maestra, y también de la semana libre que le estaba dando, pero si pensaba en ello, no era tan libre, tendría que entrenar con su equipo a partir de mañana, al menos eso entendió, por lo que, ya en su nuevo departamento, y con una pequeña compañía, se quedó dormida en su cómoda cama, dejando la ventana un poco abierta por el calor que hacía.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi y su equipo, -sin Sai-, estaban esperando a que Sakura llegara, era cuestión de tiempo, claro que ella usualmente no era impuntual, por lo que estaban algo preocupados, los tres, aunque uno de ellos tratara de no demostrarlo.

—Oi, Sasuke, ve por Sakura —ordenó el peligris; el pelinegro hizo un sonido de molestia, y volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué yo?, que vaya el dobe —decía de brazos cruzados.

—E-es que Kakashi-sensei y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante, y luego no habrá tiempo, así que te queda a ti hacerlo —el Uchiha lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No puedo ir solo, debo estar vigilado —Kakashi le sonrió, reconociendo que el pelinegro no era nada estúpido.

—Tómatelo como un respiro, sé que volverás, me hago responsable —continuaba con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora bajo la máscara.

—Como sea —se separó del árbol donde estaba apoyado, sabía dónde quedaba el departamento porque esa mañana, el rubio se lo había señalado cuando pasaron cerca de uno de los edificios.

Llegó hasta el lugar con fastidio, no quiso tocar, prefirió buscarla por la ventana de su habitación, saltando hacia un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba frente a esta; la vio a través de la ventana, aún estaba en su cama, dormía, saltó hacia su balcón con sigilo, no quería despertarla tan bruscamente, y cuando iba a tocar, la vio removerse en su sitio, y luego, algo más se movió allí, debajo de las sábanas, podía ser una mascota, pero una mata lila, salió y se subió encima de ella, era una pequeña, rondaría los dos o tres años, la niña volteó hacia la ventana, se sentía observada, ya que cruzó la mirada con el pelinegro, negro y jade, tenía los ojos igual a Sakura.

—_Mami, mami_ —la pequeñita zarandeaba a la pelirosa, quien luego de oírla, se fue despertando, mientras que el Uchiha regresó al campo de entrenamiento algo agitado, y un gesto extraño en el rostro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—Michi-chan —hablaba con pereza la pelirosa, viendo con ternura a la niña—, déjame dormir, estoy tan can…

—Un _home _allí —señalaba la ventana, pero cuando la pelirosa miró, no había nadie, y sonrió.

—No hay nadie, ya debemos irnos, ¿quieres ir a ver a papá? —la pelilila se emocionó y asintió—, bien, pero acompáñame a ver a mi equipo, ellos me están esperando, eso creo, y ya es tarde, les diré que no puedo entrenar, al menos por unos días.

La pelirosa se vistió, y luego vistió a la pequeña, las dos desayunaron algo ligero, y luego se marcharon de aquel lugar, tenían que llegar pronto, para que pudiera disculparse apropiadamente con su equipo, eso pensaba la mayor.

Cuando llegaron, los tres hombres que ya estaban entrenando, percibieron la llegada de la muchacha, se detuvieron y se acercaron, hasta que de la ojijade mayor, pasaron a observar a la ojijade menor, la que se escondió tras la pierna de la mayor, tras sentirse intimidada por la mirada de esos tres, mucho más por Sasuke a quien reconoció, aunque se calmó tras sentir la mano de la pelirosa sobre su cabeza.

—Hola, chicos, Kakashi-sensei —les saludó con una sonrisa—, siento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero sensei, igual pido que me excuse, al menos por unos tres o cuatro días, tengo que cuidar de Michi-chan, su padre está en el hospital.

La sonrisa de la ojijade mayor desapareció, los tres hombres la observaban expectantes, queriendo saber a qué se debía, quién era la pequeña que tanto se parecía a ella, y por qué la pequeña la llamó…

—Vamos, _mami _—la boca casi se le cae a Naruto. Sakura la tomó de la manito y le sonrió.

—Sí —le dijo, y volteó otra vez hacia los tres hombres—; nos tenemos que ir, Michiru quiere ver a su papá, así que, ya nos vemos después —parecía que ya se iba a ir, pero…—. Sasuke-kun, es bueno verte otra vez en Konoha.

Los tres vieron cómo se marcharon las dos, hubo un silencio muy incómodo por varios minutos, no sabían qué decir, cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, y Sasuke confirmó mucho más sus teorías sobre la pequeña.

—E-entonces… ella es… —empezó el rubio.

—Sí —contestaba el peligris con pasividad—, ella es.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha.

Y la sesión de entrenamiento ya no pudo continuar, el ánimo se había desvanecido, y sólo se preguntaban, _¿Cómo y en qué momento sucedió?_, ninguno de los tres estuvo presente cuando ella estuvo entrenando con Tsunade, obviamente _algo debió pasar_ en aquel tiempo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: ¿Y bien?, ¿merece un review?, espero que sí, pero un fav o follow también me hace feliz, ahora, ¿debo continuar?, depende de ustedes que la historia siga.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios, y por los que me pusieron en favoritos y me siguen, me hacen realmente feliz… y bueno, claro que el que la niña tenga el cabello lila es extraño, espero que en este capítulo algunas dudas puedan ser despejadas, sin más, aquí el capi XD**

**Lonely Athena: Claro que sí, pensé en ese color cuando le imaginé una hija, y ¿de dónde?, ya lo verás.**

**Melilove: Sí, ver a un Sasuke pervertido es genial, ojalá salga en alguna parte del anime algo parecido, espero responder todas tus interrogantes pronto.**

**Alra Saez 1995: Gracias, me alegra que te haya interesado, ¿el padre de Michiru?, en este capítulo sale.**

**Cherry627: Gracias por seguirme a todas partes, eres genial un abrazo para ti también, y gracias por decir que mi fic promete, espero no decepcionarte en el camino.**

**Sasu love for ever: Gracias por loa ánimos, por ti y el resto de lectores, claro que la continuaré.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2: **

_Los tres vieron cómo se marcharon las dos, hubo un silencio muy incómodo por varios minutos, no sabían qué decir, cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, y Sasuke confirmó mucho más sus teorías sobre la pequeña._

—_E-entonces… ella es… —empezó el rubio._

—_Sí —contestaba el peligris con pasividad—, ella es._

—_Hmp —fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha._

_Y la sesión de entrenamiento ya no pudo continuar, el ánimo se había desvanecido, y sólo se preguntaban, __**¿Cómo y en qué momento sucedió?**__, ninguno de los tres estuvo presente cuando ella estuvo entrenando con Tsunade, obviamente __**algo debió pasar**__ en aquel tiempo._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura caminaba con la pequeña de la mano, la pelilila sonreía mientras se percataba de que un inmenso perro llegaba hasta donde estaban ellas; la pelirosa se detuvo al verlo, junto a Kiba, quien llegaba segundos después, luego de haberlo perseguido todo el camino.

—Hola, Sakura —le sonrió a la muchacha, y luego bajó la mirada hacia la niña, que era lamida por Akamaru, y se carcajeaba con ello, al parecer lo disfrutaba.

—Hola Kiba, Akamaru —posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del can, y empezó a rascarle la oreja con cariño.

—¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó el castaño con suma curiosidad.

—¡Oh!, ella es Michiru, pero puedes llamarla Michi-chan, sólo tiene dos años, y es muy inteligente, ahora estamos yendo a visitar a su padre —comentó ella.

—Mami —la niña la había cogido de la tela de su ropa, halándola para que la mirara—, vamos donde papá.

—Claro, Michi-chan —le sonrió—. Lo siento Kiba, ya nos tenemos que ir —de Kiba, pasó su mirada hacia el perro—, nos vemos, Akamaru.

Las dos nuevamente emprendieron su camino hacia el hospital, dejando a un desconcertado Kiba, quien aún no estaba seguro de que había escuchado bien, creía que había alucinado, eso era lo más seguro, Sakura no tenía hijos que él supiera, ¿o sí?, aunque no tenía seguridad de ello, no es que hubiese estado todo el tiempo con ella, y si es que la niña tenía dos años, al menos la pelirosa habría estado escondida seis u ocho meses en quién sabe dónde, y el ¿padre?, ¿quién diablos sería el padre?, era todo tan extraño, por el olor, podía deducir que la pequeña tenía un aroma similar al de la pelirosa.

Antes de llegar más cerca del hospital, Sakura decidió pasarse por la florería Yamanaka, compraría unas flores, unas que digan esperanza en todo su esplendor, las necesitaba, entró con cuidado, y el cuidado era más ver que la pequeña no cogiera o rompiera nada, los jarrones y las flores eran todos delicados, no quería estropear nada, y menos deberle algo a la cerda.

—Frente de marquesina —escuchó con una pequeña carcajada.

—Hola, cerda —la saludó mientras iba acercándose, alzando a la niña en brazos en el camino.

—Así que por fin te dignas a presentarme a la linda Michi-chan —la rubia se la quitó de los brazos con ternura y emoción.

—Es que a partir de hoy, estará conmigo siempre —aquello puso un poco triste a la rubia, pero no dejó que la afectara en presencia de las otras dos.

Michiru no se quejaba en los brazos de Ino, al contrario, sentía que estaba en buenas manos, y la rubia la hacía reír con gestos graciosos, y sonidos extraños, la llenaba de caricias y besos, y en cuanto a la pelirosa, ella se dedicaba a buscar las flores que necesitaba.

Varios minutos después, llevaba un par de iris blanco, quizás no era lo que llegó a buscar, pero el significado de _pureza_, le agradaba, era por el amor puro que Michiru le daba, y el lazo puro que ella tenía con él; se dirigió hacia el hospital con la pequeña Michiru, con quien entró cada vez, presionando la pequeña manito que sostenía, por los nervios que sentía; el día anterior, en que había estado aun trabajando en el hospital, no lo había visto despierto, y esperaba verlo ahora, su historia clínica no era la mejor, y realmente no había nada qué hacer para que Kyo, el padre de Michiru, mejorara, tenía una rara enfermedad, y ya estaba en su última etapa.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, la pelirosa se detuvo frente a la habitación que tan bien conocía, doscientos cincuenta y tres, había descansado en ella las últimas semanas, tocó la puerta, con la esperanza de oír un _adelante_, ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero esta vez, fue diferente, sí hubo un adelante, uno que le aceleró el corazón, y la contuvo con el pomo de la puerta en su mano, uno que le daba temor enfrentar, tenía miedo de entrar, y darse cuenta de que tan solo se lo había imaginado, pero… ¿si era cierto?, debía comprobarlo, dio vuelta al pomo, y entró, seguida de la pelilila.

Se quedó de piedra, aquel hombre las veía sonrientes, aunque una sonrisa algo cansada, sin fuerza, pero ella no podía corresponderle, estaba incrédula, debía admitir que muy en el fondo había perdido las esperanzas de verlo así, la pequeña Michiru, la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando se soltó con algo de brusquedad, y corrió emocionada hasta donde se encontraba su querido papá. Esta vez, la ojijade mayor no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena, aunque una lágrima, algo agria, caía por su mejilla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban hacia el puesto de ramen, seguidos por un clon de Kakashi que lo vigilaba de lejos, entraron y se sentaron, el pelinegro no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, se sintió manipulado, quizás hipnotizado, o algo por el estilo, pero así sucedió, ahora veía sin ganas aquel tazón de ramen que humeaba frente a él, y no es que no tuviera hambre, podía sentirlo, aunque más que aquello, era el desánimo que no lo dejaba disfrutar de la comida, por alguna demasiado extraña razón, le molestaba saber que su ex compañera tenía una hija con otro, y no es que él fuera a ser el padre de sus hijos, pero, ¿dónde quedó todo el amor que le profesaba?, ¿dónde quedaron aquellas promesas?, se sentía engañado de muchas formas.

El rubio lo miraba de reojo, lo oyó suspirar extrañamente, y aunque intentaba hablarle, se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo no le contestaría, otra vez suspiró, y entonces, estaba seguro de que lo de Sakura le había afectado más, mucho más, de lo que les afectó a él y a su maestro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—Sakura —ella aún no se había acercado a su lado—, ven.

—S-sí —contestó ella con temor, se acercó lentamente, ya estaba a centímetros, cuando cambió el rumbo, mientras se llevaba el pequeño florero que había estado en la mesita al lado de aquella cama—; voy a llenarlo con agua, y poner las flores que te trajimos.

Aquella flores empezaban a perfumar el ambiente, pero Kyo podía distinguir el aroma de la pelirosa en cualquier lugar, y en aquel momento lo tranquilizaba, hacía mucho que no la veía, la última vez fue antes de la guerra, y antes de que Konoha fuera destruida, ya que luego de ello, la pelirosa les escribió, informándole lo que había sucedido en la aldea, por lo cual no podría verlos en un tiempo; pasado aquel incidente, y al enterarse que Sakura estaba en la guerra, su salud decayó, no soportó mucho, y cayó en coma, y ahora por lo que pudo deducir, estaba en Konoha, y veía nuevamente a la pelirosa, Sakura había sobrevivido.

—¿Cómo estás, Michiru? —le preguntaba él, con toda la paciencia del mundo. La niña le sonrió.

—Bien —contestó subiéndose a la cama, y recostándose en los brazos de su padre, quien no dudó en dejar que se acomodara como quisiera, tan solo quería sentirla cerca.

—Eso es bueno —él besó su pequeña frentecita.

Sakura regresó, dejando el florero con las flores que le habían llevado, en la mesita nuevamente; los quedó mirando unos segundos, se veían tan tiernos juntos, Kyo siempre había sido un buen padre, eso debía reconocerlo, y no se imaginaba el que él ya no estuviera en sus vidas, Michiru y ella lo extrañarían demasiado.

—Te traeré algo de comer, y luego te examinaré, Kyo —le informó ella, cogiendo a la pequeña de entre sus brazos.

—P-pero… —él iba a refutar, y ella lo calló.

—La comida de aquí no es tan buena, llevaré a Michiru con mamá, y luego volveré con algo muy delicioso para ti —él asintió, la pelirosa siempre tenía la última palabra con él, y contradecirla, era ganarse unos golpes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Media hora después, Sasuke y Naruto continuaban en aquel puesto de ramen, el pelinegro no había tocado ni una pizca del platillo, el rubio lo miraba resignado, ahora el que suspiraba era él, un ramen desperdiciado, quién lo iba a pensar, pero lo peor era que él tampoco tenía ganas de comérselo, lo que hubiese hecho en otra ocasión, tan sólo había podido con tres tazones, y luego el apetito se acabó.

—No tengo hambre, aquí está mi parte —dijo Sasuke dejando algo en la mesa, el ojiazul lo vio levantarse, y casi salir del lugar, cuando se detuvo al ver que la pelirosa entraba sola, y con una gran sonrisa, que se borró cuando vio a sus compañeros algo deprimidos, o eso parecían.

—¿Sucedió algo? —les preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Sakura-chan —no había mucho entusiasmo en su nombre, eso ella lo notó—, ¿has venido a comer ramen?

—No realmente, vine a comprar un poco para Kyo, se lo llevaré al hospital —dijo ella, ganándose unas miradas extrañas de sus compañeros.

—¿Kyo?, ¿el padre de Michi-chan? —cuestionó el rubio—, ¿podemos ir contigo?

Ella se sorprendió de oír aquel ofrecimiento, era extraño, para qué querrían conocerlo, además, conocer a alguien, mientras vive sus últimos días de vida, no le parecía que fuese agradable. Por otra parte, el rubio había sostenido el brazo del pelinegro para que no se marchara, mientras Sakura ordenaba el ramen, él le susurraba al oído.

—Aprovechemos esta oportunidad, teme, así conoceremos al hombre que está con Sakura-chan —le dijo todo lo bajito que pudo.

—Y yo para qué quiero conocerlo, eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo —susurró igual.

—Pero teme, ¿no sientes curiosidad por ver por quién te cambió?, quizás no es la gran cosa, y puedas conquistarla otra vez —volvió a susurrar el rubio.

—Tsk, eres molesto, dobe —posó su mano sobre el mango de su katana—; tus razones son idiotas, cerebro de paja, si en verdad quieres ir, deberías hacerlo para apoyarla.

—¿Entonces irás? —la sonrisa de Naruto, aunque algo tonta, nunca dejaba de funcionar para convencer o sacar una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea —terminó diciendo, esperando por los otros dos afuera del puesto de ramen.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los tres caminaban en silencio, Naruto se había ofrecido a llevar la comida, y la pelirosa caminaba en el medio, entre esos dos, con algo de incomodidad, la tensión se podía palpar, había tenido un raro presentimiento desde la mañana en que llegó al campo de entrenamiento, la habían mirado extrañamente, y a ella no le había parecido haber hecho nada malo, al menos no lo recordaba, o intentaba hacerlo, pero nada le decía que se hubiese portado mal con alguno.

—Sakura-chan, ¿y dónde está Michi-chan?, ¿con su papá? —interrogó el rubio curioso.

—Bueno, ella está con mi madre ahora, la acabo de dejar, y luego vine a comprar ramen, Michi-chan no debe estar mucho tiempo en esa habitación, su padre puede ponerse peor en cualquier momento —les contó ella, ya que sabía que ambos la oían.

—¿El tal Kyo, está muy mal? —el rubio recibió el mango de la katana de Sasuke como golpe en la cabeza, claro que Sakura no se dio cuenta por pensar en otras cosas, y el rubio solo se acarició el área afectada, fulminando de reojo al pelinegro con su mirada, y maldiciéndolo internamente.

—Kyo está enfermo, y según los resultados de sus últimas pruebas, sí, al parecer morirá pronto —la pelirosa tenía la mirada perdida, se detuvo un momento, respiró profundo, y limpió las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer sin permiso.

Ella de pronto sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, sabía que era de apoyo, el sólo ver aquella mano, supo que era de Sasuke, pero aún, si no la hubiera visto, lo hubiera sabido por su aroma, o su silencio, ya que el Uchiha no necesitaba decir nada, para consolar, a veces era mejor callar, y ella lo entendió así; no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensar que Sasuke estaba siendo _lindo_ a su manera con ella, la hizo sonreír, lo que él tomó como que se sentía mejor, ya que la apreció de perfil, y el sonrojo, creyó que era por haber llorado.

—Estoy bien —ella respiró profundamente, esperando que Kyo no se diera cuenta de sus lágrimas—, vamos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Otra vez estaba ante la puerta de la habitación doscientos cincuenta y tres, sus amigos estaban detrás de ella, esperando a que Sakura abriera la puerta, y los hiciera pasar, pero, ella se volteó hacia ellos, los miró seria, para luego empezar a susurrarles algunas palabras.

—No hablen acerca de su enfermedad —les susurró, y ellos asintieron—, ¿entendiste bien, Naruto?

—¿Eh?, ¿pero por qué me lo adviertes a mí?, ¿qué hay con el teme? —cuestionó él fastidiado y casi levantando la voz, cuando un golpe del pelinegro en la cabeza, lo volvió a callar.

—Sabes que Sasuke-kun no habla mucho, y aunque lo hiciera, él es más prudente que tú —el Uchiha no pudo evitar mirar al rubio con una arrogante sonrisa de superioridad.

El rubio estaba enojado, pero ya no podía hacer nada, había sido su idea llegar hasta aquel lugar, así que tenía que aguantárselas, ¡ah!, y no meter la pata; Sakura giró el pomo de la puerta, y luego abrió la puerta entrando al instante, seguida de sus dos fornidos y atractivos acompañantes, eso pensó Kyo, aunque imaginaba quiénes eran, ella les había hablado de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Ya regresé —le informaba ella, mientras cogía una mesita para la cama, y se la colocaba, para luego dejarle respirar un embriagante aroma, el cual salía de un tazón que ella le había puesto al frente.

El joven era de un rubio oscuro, y tenía ojos verdes, parecía ser unos tres o cuatro años mayor que Sakura, era apuesto, eso pensaron los chicos cuando lo inspeccionaron, de algo estaban seguros, él no era un shinobi, no le sentían ningún chakra especial; el joven aún no probaba nada del platillo, pero no porque no le gustara, él amaba el ramen, pero lo que pasaba era que se sentía observado, y aún Sakura no le había presentado a los muchachos que estaban en silencio, por lo que tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que ella le prestara atención a lo que sucedía.

—Lo lamento —ella se sonrojó de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo descortés que había sido, en verdad cuando entró, se había olvidado de sus amigos—, él es…

—Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto —se presentó el rubio con aquella sonrisa zorruna, y mostrándole el puño, el cual Kyo chocó con ánimo, e hizo sonreír a la pelirosa, luego observó al otro muchacho.

—Sasu… —Kyo lo interrumpió.

—Sasuke Uchiha, el último sobreviviente de tu clan, horrible niñez, todo un vengador, traidor, te marchaste de la aldea dejando a Sakura sola, en aquella banca, a pesar del frío, y lloró meses por ti, además, después de algunos años, intentaste matarla, pero ella te ha perdonado, ¿o me equivoco?, no tengo más información desde la guerra —el pelinegro apretaba los puños, de furia y frustración, no sabía cómo actuar ante un moribundo que recién conocía, pero que a pesar de todo era alguien importante de alguien cercano a él.

—¡Kyo, ya basta! —Sakura le había gritado—, no los traje para que los trataras así, ellos son mis amigos, y los quiero mucho, lo que hayan hecho o no, solo me compete a mí, y si continúas así, ya no vendré a verte.

Era una amenaza latente, Kyo se sorprendió, había visto muchas veces a Sakura gritar y enfurecida, pero nunca así por defender a sus compañeros, suspiró, dejó de mirar con furia al Uchiha, y se dignó a empezar a comer; la pelirosa sentía que sus amigos se removían intranquilos detrás de ella.

—Ya me voy —anunció el Uchiha, sin mirar a Kyo.

—Yo acompañaré al teme, Sakura-chan, nos vemos otro día —el rubio se despidió de Kyo con un gesto de cabeza.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, era claro que había sido una mala idea, y Naruto estaba seguro de que el Uchiha se descargaría con él por haberlo obligado a ir, aunque el pelinegro se había detenido a un lado de la habitación cuando oyó que la pelirosa insultaba al padre de su hija.

—Eres un idiota —soltó ella. Él cogió su mano, e hizo que lo mirara.

—Te quiero, Sakura, y me preocupo por ti, no me gusta que estés cerca de él, sólo te hizo daño —ella suspiró.

—Yo también te quiero, pero, deja ya de preocuparte por mí, ya no soy una niñita inútil, Kyo —él rio al comentario.

Los dos espías, al darse cuenta que ya no habían más frases por oír, se retiraron en silencio, el Uchiha caminaba delante del Uzumaki, ¿había odiado a Kyo?, por supuesto que sí, ¿y odiaba la idea de que Sakura quisiera a Kyo y no a él?, _aún más_; su rubio amigo ni idea de que el pelinegro mostraba el sharingan, deseando hacer algo por cambiar al menos una de las respuestas, o mejor dicho, quería que Kyo nunca hubiera existido.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: ¿Les gustó el capi?, eso espero, y me alegra ver que las que me siguen en mis otros fics, también están por aquí, son adorables, las amo… no tengo idea de cuánto dure el fic, al principio pensé máximo tres shots, luego cinco, pero cada vez me vienen más ideas, y quizás me pase de los diez que les dije que sería el tope; como sea, lo que salga, saldrá de repente lo termino en mucho menos de lo esperado XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Me ha emocionado mucho que en verdad les atraiga esta historia, por eso estoy escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo los capítulos, para publicarlo cada dos o máximo tres días; ustedes en verdad me animan muchísimo y me hacen feliz **

**Cherry627: Uhmmm… tú sí que estás sacando muchas conclusiones, y con respecto a Naruto, pues, su comportamiento por el momento, se debe a que está pensativo, ya sabes, eso le consume demasiado chakra, así que cuando deje de dar vueltas al "asunto", volverá a su realidad, así que no te preocupes.**

**Natsumi No Chiharu: Paciencia y buen humor, espera un poquito y ya verás que valdrá la pena XD**

**Gigi: Gracias por leerme, no sólo este fics, sino también los otros, me alegra escribir para lectores como tú, y sí, por lo general trato de no salirme de las personales de los personajes de Kishi, pero, a veces se me escapa… Muchas como tú ya tienen sus hipótesis con respecto a la relación entre Kyo y Sakura, y estoy segura que alguna ya debe haberlo deducido.**

**Guest: No te puede responder directamente, tendrás que continuar leyendo para que se te aclaren las dudas…**

**Alra Saez 1995: Bueno, creo que leíste mal, ya que Michiru tiene el cabello lila, no negro, y pues, le pasa a cualquiera, así que tranquila, y espero no confundirte más, pero también creo que por algo le puse al fic "Malentendidos" jejeje… no sólo para los personajes, sino también para los lectores *.***

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3: **

_Los dos espías, al darse cuenta que ya no habían más frases por oír, se retiraron en silencio, el Uchiha caminaba delante del Uzumaki, ¿había odiado a Kyo?, por supuesto que sí, ¿y odiaba la idea de que Sakura quisiera a Kyo y no a él?, __**aún más**__; su rubio amigo ni idea de que el pelinegro mostraba el sharingan, deseando hacer algo por cambiar al menos una de las respuestas, o mejor dicho, quería que Kyo nunca hubiera existido._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura había pasado todo aquel día y al día siguiente, acompañando a Kyo, además de que debía examinarlo, y hacerle varias pruebas; Michiru se quedaría en casa de Ino, la cual iba a recogerla por la tarde, la rubia se había ofrecido a cuidar de la pequeña, estaba entusiasmada con la idea, y se lo había pedido cuando la pelirosa iba a pagar las flores para Kyo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino recogió a la pequeña como había quedado con la pelirosa, la madre de Sakura se la entregó sin muchas ganas, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que Sakura lo había decidido así, y ya la había informado sobre ello; la rubia caminaba con la pequeña de la mano, y llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro, suponiendo que con algunas cosas de la pelilila, la llevó tranquilamente a su casa, y la verdad es que no durmió mucho aquella noche, y no porque la niña llorara o estuviese triste, sino porque no paraban de jugar, además le estaba enseñando sobre las flores, y a armar pequeños arreglos florares con flores artificiales.

Se quedaron dormidas hasta tarde, la madre de Ino tuvo que ir a despertarlas, para que almorzaran, ya pasaba del mediodía, y las dos dormían abrazadas, parecían conocerse de toda la vida; comieron casi a la una de la tarde, Michiru comió toda su comida, al parecer, amaba el curry, luego salieron de allí, la rubia quería llevarla a jugar al parque, pero poco antes de llegar, se encontraron con el equipo siete, ellos regresaban de entrenar, Kakashi estaba con esos dos, tan sólo faltaba Sakura para completarlo.

—Yo —saludaba el copy-ninja, quitando la mirada de su sucio libro, lanzando un suspiro algo cansado e irregular.

—Hola, Kakashi-sensei —asentía ella saludándolo, luego miró hacia los otros—, hola chicos.

Ellos también asintieron, Naruto parecía algo deprimido, y en cuanto al Uchiha, Ino lo notó tan sólo una pizca más extraño de lo que era, pero intentó no tomarle mucha importancia; se percató luego de que los tres hombres no dejaban de mirar a la pequeña, lo que la hizo sonreír, pero vio a la niña escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas, por lo que la cargó en sus brazos, y la mirada de los tres shinobis, viajó desde abajo, hacia arriba, nuevamente posada en la pequeña.

—¿Es muy linda, verdad? —el rubio y Kakashi asintieron, Sasuke bufó y desvió la mirada.

—Claro que lo es —el rubio extendió la mano, y con algo de temor tomó la mano de la pelilila, para dejar ver luego una gran sonrisa, algo dentro de él se encariñó sorpresivamente con la pequeñita—, es muy linda 'ttebayo.

—Se parece tanto a la frentezota… —los tres la miraban ahora a ella, era obvio que la rubia sabía—…, ¡¿qué?! —preguntó confundida—, se parecen, miren estos ojitos —le levantó el pequeño flequillo para que la apreciaran mejor—, lo bueno es que la frente no le salió tan grande.

La niña sonreía, sin saber por qué, y sorprendiendo al resto, se abalanzó a los brazos del rubio, pero este se negó, soltándola al instante, y haciendo señas con sus manos para que desistiera.

—Lo siento, Michi-chan —se disculpaba ante la mirada recriminatoria de Ino, y la mirada triste de la niña—, estoy muy sudado, te ensuciaré, pero prometo que cuando me dé un baño, iré a verte.

—Eso no es algo seguro —dijo el Uchiha, quien hasta el momento pensaba mantenerse al margen de la situación.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Ino, con curiosidad, ya que no había entendido.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que el dobe se bañe —explicó.

—¡Oh! —ella se rio, Kakashi sonrió, y Naruto se abalanzó a Sasuke para golpearlo.

—Y a todo eso… ¿dónde está Sakura? —preguntó el peligris.

—¡Ah!, bueno, es que ella ha pasado las últimas noches al lado de Kyo-kun —la sonrisa se borró de los labios de la rubia por unos momentos, pero volvió a sonreír cuando Michiru lo hizo.

—¿Tú lo conoces, Ino? —el rubio había dejado de atacar a Sasuke, quería saciar su curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, Kyo-kun es muy bueno, y guapo, ¿de dónde crees que esta niña salió tan bonita? —contestaba la rubia con tranquilidad y algo de orgullo, pero lo que no sabía era que aquellas palabras fastidiaban a los presentes.

—¿Cómo es que… —al rubio las palabras no lograban salirle con normalidad, se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho a un lado—… que nunca nos mencionó de Michi-chan, o Kyo?

El ambiente era obviamente pesado en aquel lugar, una sombra de desconcierto, tristeza, amargura, y muchos otros sentimientos negativos se mezclaron, pero no le ganaron al encanto de la pequeña, quien halló otra víctima para que la sostuviera, se lanzó hacia Sasuke, el cual reaccionó a tiempo, antes de que cayera de los brazos de la rubia, -la cual estaba algo distraída-, al duro suelo; el Uchiha la tenía en brazos, y la pequeña se había abrazado a él como un koala, que por más que él intentara quitársela de encima, ella no daba su brazo a torcer, y lo hacía con más fuerza, a lo cual desistió por el momento, esperando que la rubia contestara al dobe, pero se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban muy desconcertados.

—También estoy sudado —soltó serio. Los demás rieron, nunca creyeron ver a Sasuke, abrazado por una niña, y que él resignado, la dejara. La rubia luego se puso seria, y creyó conveniente hablar.

—Mira, Naruto, creo que ella siempre esperó a que ustedes se interesaran por su vida, quizás lo hicieron, pero no de la forma en que ella suponía —miró a cada uno de los hombres allí presentes, Michiru jugaba con el cabello de Sasuke, y se agarraba fuerte de su cuello, ella sonrió—; Sasuke-kun, tú nunca estuviste interesado más que en tu venganza, y si la soportabas, era porque estaban en el mismo equipo, pero luego te marchaste, aún cuando ella te pidió que te quedaras, o la llevaras contigo —el pelinegro miró hacia otro lado, un _tsk_, se oyó de sus labios, él no deseaba recordar esas cosas—; Naruto, tú te fuiste, ella necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara, pero decidiste que hacerte más fuerte era más importante que tu amiga, y no te importó dejarla por más de dos años —el rubio agachó la cabeza, ella suspiró—; y tú —señaló a Kakashi—, ¿puedo hablarle de _tú_? —preguntó algo divertida, y el peligris asintió, interesado por lo que la rubia tuviera que decir—, tú, simplemente te dedicaste a estos dos, dejándola siempre de lado, como si estuviese fuera de lugar, además te desapareciste por un tiempo —el peligris oscureció su mirada, la rubia tenía razón—; pero ella halló todo lo que ustedes le negaron en otra parte, así que, ya olvídenlo, lo pasado, pasado, y si dicen ser sus amigos, apóyenla ahora, que en verdad lo necesita, Sakura no es superpoderosa, bueno, sí lo es, pero no me refiero a eso…

—Hablas mucho —Sasuke por fin se quitó a la niña, y se la entregó a Ino, aunque ella hubiera empezado a llorar.

—Oye, Sa-su-ke-kun, ¿quiéres otra _vista_? puedo arreglarlo para ti —le decía mientras cogía a la niña; él la quedó mirando por un momento, y luego se dio media vuelta cuando ella le sonrió burlona, y empezó a marcharse, seguido por las sombras por un anbu, Sai.

—Ino —la chica miró al rubio, expectante—, gracias —la sonrisa de Naruto brillaba nuevamente—, voy con el teme, Kakashi-sensei; nos vemos luego, Ino, Michi-chan —el rubio salió corriendo de allí, detrás de su mejor amigo.

—¡Estaremos en el parque, Naruto! —gritó ella, y el rubio pareció oírla, ya que levantó la mano en respuesta.

—Otra vez, gracias, me alegra que Sakura tenga una amiga como tú, eso fue obvio desde los exámenes chunnin, y sí, puedes tutearme cuando quieras —aquello tomó desprevenida a la rubia, se sonrojó un poco, pero no por algo romántico, sino por la vergüenza de haberle hablado tan confianzudamente.

—No podría hacerlo, _tutearlo_ nuevamente —ella respiró profundo—, el llamarlo sensei, me hace recordar a Asuma-sensei, él y usted eran buenos amigos, así que, déjeme llamarlo así un poco más, sé que ya estoy grande, pero…

El peligris posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ino, y la despeinó cariñosamente, Asuma y él tuvieron muy admirables alumnas, aunque él aún se sintiera en falta con la suya.

—Asuma siempre estuvo orgulloso de ustedes tres, siempre se la pasaba regodeándose de los buenos que eran, cada vez que nos juntábamos a comer —le contó él.

Ella sonrió, y con aquella misma sonrisa, y sin decir más, ellos se despidieron; la rubia y la pelilila se dirigieron esta vez al parque, habían muchos juegos, y la niña empezó a correr por todas partes cuando Ino la soltó, se veía feliz, así que la ayudó a subir a algunos que parecían ser unos retos imposibles para la pequeña.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto corría detrás de Sasuke, el cual ya se había adelantado bastante, esta vez había algo que no lo había dejado tranquilo, y aquello venía desde que terminó la guerra, en aquel día de celebración, él había visto a Sasuke hablando con Ino, y no solo una vez, sino dos veces.

—¡Espera, teme! —gritaba el rubio, para que el pelinegro se detuviera, cosa que para su sorpresa lo hizo, y él chocó con su amigo por no medir su velocidad.

—Idiota —decía el pelinegro bajo un suspiro—; ¿qué quieres?

—¿Te gusta Ino? —más directo no pudo ser.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber el Uchiha, levantando una ceja, no entendía cómo su amigo se inventaba novelas.

—Es que… en la celebración, después de la guerra, te vi hablándole, te fuiste, y nuevamente volviste, y hablaron; todo eso me hizo pensar que tú y ella… —el rubio se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

—No es lo que piensas, necesitaba que me curaran, y buscaba a… —decidió no decirlo—…, como sea, no me interesa.

—P-pero…, ella te preguntó si querías otra vista, ¿te la estás follando? —el rubio debía correr por su vida, eso pensó el pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, y que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo—. ¡Ajá!

—… —el rubio lo señalaba, como si hubiera dado en el clavo—. Te aseguro que lo que sea que es, no tiene que ver con Ino, y no me la estoy… —lo pensó unos segundos—, nos vemos.

—Está bien —el pelinegro caminaba con paciencia—, ¡nos vemos en una hora en el parque!.

El rubio salió corriendo antes de que Sasuke le dijera que no, aunque no pareciera, Naruto era muy inteligente, y entendía perfectamente lo que significaba ir al parque, iban a encontrarse con la hija de Sakura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Así estuvieron la rubia y la pequeña por una hora, solas, para luego sentirse acompañadas, Naruto llegaba ya limpio, y con un par de helados, entregándoselos a ellas, pero aquello no fue lo sorprendente, lo que casi hace que a Ino se le cayera el helado, después de agradecerlo y cogerlo, fue el que venía detrás, Sasuke Uchiha, y otra sonrisa burlona se posó en su rostro.

La niña era como un Naruto, versión mujer, en cuanto a hiperactividad, y tan terca como Sakura, lo peor de todo, pensaba el Uchiha, el cual se la había pasado analizándola, era que la niña no quería despegarse de él, venía corriendo de cualquier lado, y se abrazaba de sus piernas, intentaba treparse por ellas en vano, quería que él la cargara, pero Sasuke no lo hacía, aunque en una oportunidad, cuando estuvo arriba de uno de los juegos, y viéndolo directamente a él, se lanzó, la pequeña estaba segura que el Uchiha la salvaría, y tenía razón, Sasuke se apresuró a llegar hacia ella, y algo exasperado, pero a la vez resignado, sentimientos contradictorios, tan solo controlados por él, dejó que la pequeña _koala_ se apretara contra su cuello, y al final, después de tanto juego, se quedara dormida como un pequeño angelito.

—Creo que serás un estupendo padre —le dijo la rubia; el pelinegro gruñó, se quitó a la pequeña, que parecía haber clavado sus uñas en él, y se la pasó.

—¿De alguien así?, no lo creo —soltó con fastidio.

—Eso no es cierto —era Sai, quien apareció cerca de ellos—, los que sufrirán serán sus hijos, y la mujer que se case con él, claro, si tiene suficiente pene como para tener hijos.

—Sai —la rubia le recriminaba con la mirada y la voz, dura—, cállate.

—Sí, Sai, te la pasas diciendo que los tenemos pequeños, pero tú ni siquiera nos has mostrado el tuyo —el rubio se había unido a la conversación; Sasuke solo apretaba más los puños.

—Naruto, no quiero saberlo —la rubia estaba cansada como para discutir, y peor aún, hablaban de sus _egos_, frente a una dama como ella—; ya me voy, y gracias por la compañía, se lo contaré a Sakura, la hará feliz.

Los tres asintieron a la rubia, en despedida, y sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña, no podían negar que aquella tarde no había sido tan mala, al menos de parte de Sasuke, de alguna forma, lo hacía sentir reconfortado, las delicadas caricias de la pequeña, y sentir que olía a Sakura, lo tranquilizaban, pero no lo admitiría frente a los demás, él tenía que recordar para lo que había vuelto a Konoha, había decidido cambiar muchas cosas, aunque la gran pregunta era: _¿y él?, ¿cuándo cambiaría?_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La semana de la que había hablado Tsunade, el tiempo en que Sasuke debía continuar vigilado, y esperaría por su _castigo_, había concluido, no había visto a Sakura ni una sola vez, pero a la pequeña sí, los días habían pasado algo rápidos, los informes de Kakashi y Sai la habían mantenido al tanto de los comportamientos del Uchiha; lo mandó a llamar, ella misma tenía que informarle sobre lo decidido respecto a él, y minutos después, el chico no se hizo esperar, llegó, estaban frente a frente, teniendo una lucha de miradas, hasta que ella suspiró, y desvió la suya. Uchiha _uno – _Tsunade _cero_.

—Eres libre —él se sorprendió.

—¿Qué? —le pareció no haber oído bien.

—Lo que oíste, no te daré ningún castigo… —ella lo volvió a retar con la mirada, y esta vez él perdió, estaba algo desconcertado, creyó que así de fácil no se libraría. Uchiha _uno – _Tsunade _uno_—… eso quisiera decir, pero tu castigo será, nunca apartarte de Naruto mientras sea Hokage, si piensas ayudar a que esta aldea sea mejor, aprenderás primero a someterte, y que mejor que bajo las órdenes de Naruto, tú, no tienes permitido postularte a Hokage.

—No pensaba hacerlo, sólo lo dije porq… —ella no lo dejó terminar.

—Lo sé, fastidiar a Naruto —ella volvió a suspirar—; sé que serás un buen compañero para Naruto, no tengas miedo, pienso que si Madara hubiese enfocado mejor sus ideas, Konoha no hubiese pasado por tanto como hasta ahora, pero tengo la esperanza de que tú serás diferente, por algo, Itachi te dejó vivir.

—… —Sasuke miraba por la ventana, pensaba en su hermano, y en verdad deseaba terminar lo que él inició, quería continuar protegiendo Konoha—. Lo haré, cuando Naruto se convierta en Hokage, estaré allí para apoyarlo.

—Pero por ahora, estás bajo mi mando, toma esto —le lanzó algo, él al verlo, comprobó que era una bandana de la aldea, y embelesado, no podía dejar de contemplarla, recordó que la suya la había abandonado en aquella pelea contra Naruto, cuando eran niños, y él escapaba de Konoha para marcharse con Orochimaru—, este año, tienes que pasar los exámenes para chunnin, recuerda que aún eres un gennin.

—Hmp, gracias, Hokage-sama —él hizo una leve reverencia; la rubia vio una lágrima cayendo por el rostro del Uchiha, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Los consejeros, ellos han sido reemplazados, han sido exiliados, y por seguridad, no te diré dónde se encuentran, pero espero que esto, al menos, pueda compensar en algo lo que le _hicimos_ a tu clan, a tu familia, a tu hermano, y a ti —ella se levantó de su lugar, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por el rostro de Sasuke, se acercó a él, y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir culpa, y a la vez, ganas inmensas por cuidar a cada aldeano de la aldea; dejaría en empate la lucha de miradas, por ahora, también tenía que proteger a Sasuke Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke se había pasado toda la tarde en el tejado de la Torre Hokage, Tsunade lo sabía, y entendía que él deseaba estar a solas, y calmarse, ya que ver llorar a un Uchiha, era observar cómo tiraba todo su orgullo a un lado, y lo entendía, ya que ella en su niñez, pudo conocer a muchos de ellos.

Su primera misión ya estaba dicha, antes de que se marchara del despacho de la Hokage, ella se lo dijo: _Serás el capitán en esta misión, puedes tomar los shinobis que te parezcan adecuados, pero deberás convencerlos a hacerlo, y su deber será "Reconstruir el Barrio Uchiha"; tómalo con calma, puedes empezar cuando quieras, Sasuke._

El Uchiha, miraba las nubes, pensaba en su familia, en todo lo que había hecho desde que se convirtió en gennin, y en lo que empezaría a hacer a partir de ahora, lo cual no era un misterio, sus intenciones estaban claras, pero ejecutarlas era lo difícil, porque para llevarlas a cabo, debía ayudar, y dejar que lo ayudaran, a la vez, obedecer, con ello tendría que ir aligerando ese pesado orgullo que llevaba a todas partes, cambiar de actitud hacia los demás, él sabía que como era ahora, nadie lo respetaría, debía empezar de cero, aunque cero no era tanto, ya que tenía amigos, estaba Naruto, Kakashi, no sabía si a Sai lo podría considerar, y también Sakura, a todos ellos, y aún a Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, y los demás chicos que no terminaba de conocer bien, deseaba protegerlos, con ellos y la Hokage empezaría su nueva Konoha, en verdad aquella líder de la aldea de Konoha, era algo _especial_.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Entonces queda hasta aquí, otra vez espero no haberlos confundido tanto esta vez, aunque como me dijo alguien por ahí, si se revela todo tan pronto, como que se pierde la emoción, y termina la historia. Preferí enfocarme un poco más en Sasuke, y en el siguiente capi, ya entrará Sakura otra vez. Cuídense mucho, y el capi que sigue lo publicaré el lunes en la tarde, sin falta, estén atentos XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Sasuke-kun es tan lindooooo… */* lo amo y no lo resisto… Estoy escribiendo mientras como hotcakes, los cuales, obviamente, aparte de engordarme, me hacen feliz, jajaja, aunque no soy gorda, pero algo me suben, supongo XP Aclaro que Koala en japonés, es simplemente "koara", así que, a partir de ahora, así le llamará cierta personita a Michi-chan.**

**Cherry627: Me encanta que por medio de mi historia pueda transmitirles sentimientos, y Saku ya está nuevamente en este capi; y que bueno que Sasu no tiene nada con Ino…**

**Alra Saez 1995: Pronto sabremos sobre el pasado de Kyo, de eso no tengan dudas, y pues, con respecto a Sasu y a Michi, se me hacen lindos juntos *-***

**Lonely Athena: Tienes razón, y de hecho que Michi tiene que tener sus momentos como protagonista, lo cual supongo pasará de nuevo, aunque no aseguro cuándo.**

**Sasu Love For Ever: ¿Cómo es que Michi vino al mundo? Uhmmm… eso puede tener muchas respuestas, así que lo dejaremos ahí por ahora XP las dudas se despejarán de a pocos, tranquila.**

**Adrit126: A quién no conmovería ver a Sasu llorar?, si cuando lloró porque se enteró de la verdad de su hermano, casi muerooooooooo… como sea, gracias por pasarte por aquí, y continúa leyéndome XD**

**Besscy: Me alegra tener una nueva lectora, y que me digan que les encanta mi fic es… sumamente especial y me hace muy feliz.**

**Guest: Gracias por tenerme paciencia **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4: **

_El Uchiha, miraba las nubes, pensaba en su familia, en todo lo que había hecho desde que se convirtió en gennin, y en lo que empezaría a hacer a partir de ahora, lo cual no era un misterio, sus intenciones estaban claras, pero ejecutarlas era lo difícil, porque para llevarlas a cabo, debía ayudar, y dejar que lo ayudaran, a la vez, obedecer, con ello tendría que ir aligerando ese pesado orgullo que llevaba a todas partes, cambiar de actitud hacia los demás, él sabía que como era ahora, nadie lo respetaría, debía empezar de cero, aunque cero no era tanto, ya que tenía amigos, estaba Naruto, Kakashi, no sabía si a Sai lo podría considerar, y también Sakura, a todos ellos, y aún a Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, y los demás chicos que no terminaba de conocer bien, deseaba protegerlos, con ellos y la Hokage empezaría su nueva Konoha, en verdad aquella líder de la aldea de Konoha, era algo __**especial**__._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pelirosa acababa de despertar, se había quedado en una de las habitaciones del hospital para el personal, los últimos dos días, ya no soportó estar al lado de Kyo todo el tiempo, así que menos se quedaría a dormir allí, aquel hombre se estaba haciendo insoportable, y más aún cuando mencionaba a cierto Uchiha, al cual odiaba a muerte, pero ella no, ella no tenía resentimientos hacia Sasuke, la ojijade había oído lo que había sucedido con el Uchiha de boca de su mejor amigo, Naruto, quien había aprovechado para contárselo cuando recién regresaron a Konoha luego de la guerra.

Ella bostezó, no tenía ganas de salir de allí, para escuchar nuevamente los nuevos insultos que Kyo tenía para Sasuke, ya estaba cansada de defenderlo, pero también, sentía que defenderlo _tanto_ era como si ella aún sintiera algo por el pelinegro, y eso, debía quedarse bien en lo profundo de su ser, ya no estaba para tontos enamoramientos, o cosas por el estilo, su vida iba a dar un gran cambio; y ahora, tampoco quería quejas sobre cualquier otra cosa, así que decidió creer que hoy sería un buen día.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Minutos después, de haberse aseado y arreglado un poco, caminaba hacia aquella habitación, como últimamente, se detuvo frente a ella, respirando, tranquilizándose, e intentando sonreír a pesar de estar demasiado cansada para hacerlo. Valor, necesitaba valor.

—Buenos días, Kyo —ella entró a la habitación de éste, él ya estaba despierto, y se quedó viendo a la pelirosa por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Buenos días —él asintió—; ¿sabes?, no necesitas estar aquí todo el tiempo, no me moriré si no estás.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, realmente se estaba esforzando por cuidar de él, por pasar sus últimos días con él, pero Kyo no lo hacía más fácil, y si cierto peligris no se hubiese aventurado a entrar, gracias a que había dejado la puerta abierta, quizás, sólo quizás, lo hubiese golpeado a pesar de su enfermedad.

—Yo, Sakura —le saludó él al ver a la pelirosa de espaldas como una estatua, para llamar su atención, lo cual logró, pero se dio cuenta de la terrible atmósfera que llenaba el ambiente—; ¿llegué en mal momento?

—… —ella suspiró y se dio media vuelta, él se asustó sin dejárselo ver, esa no era la Sakura que había visto hace unos días cuando les presentó a Michi-chan—; claro que no, Kakashi-sensei, si no hubieses llegado, quizás hubiese asesinado a alguien.

—Bueno, sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo, ya que estoy libre, puedo quedarme aquí si quieres, y tú puedes ir a casa a descansar, o algo parecido —le sugería con sinceridad, aunque siempre sin soltar aquel librito verde.

—Gracias, sensei, pero… ¿no estás cuidando de Sasuke-kun? —él se sorprendió, y luego le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Eso ya no será necesario, y la verdad es que creo que ni sabes cuántos días llevas aquí, pero, Sasuke ya es un shinobi de Konoha otra vez, ha sido perdonado, Sakura —ella creyó que aquello era la mejor noticia que había oído en todo aquel tiempo, y también sonrió.

—Uchiha idiota —se oyó como un gruñido de parte de Kyo, quien había permanecido en silencio. Los otros dos voltearon a verle, pero Kyo no los miraba, aunque se le notaba molesto.

—Y tú eres el _famoso_ Kyo, debes estar celoso de Sasuke, por eso cuidas demasiado a Sakura, pero no siempre puedes impedir que alguien se acerque a otro, o viceversa, y el _Uchiha idiota_ del que hablas, es un gran chico —concluyó Kakashi, sin dejar de sonreírle; Kyo decidió callar, ahora el peligris miró nuevamente a Sakura—. Entonces, ve a descansar, visita a Michiru y a tus padres, a tus amigos, y comparte las alegrías de tus compañeros, estoy seguro de que se alegrarán de verte.

—Pensaba irme de todas formas, y no es necesario que tú lo soportes, sensei, puedes dejarlo solo si empieza a fastidiar, y gracias —ella se marchó, pensando en que si Kakashi luego le pedía de vuelta aquel favor, no le importaría devolvérselo, ni siquiera dejó un _nos vemos_ o una mirada para Kyo.

—Creo que nos llevaremos _muy_ bien —Kakashi se sentó en una silla al lado de Kyo—; particularmente, odio los hospitales, y al parecer, tú también.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura salió apresurada del hospital, en verdad se sentía agotada, corrió hacia su departamento, necesitaba un buen baño, uno que durara veinte o treinta minutos al menos; y así lo hizo, entró, dejó llenando la bañera, sacó ropa limpia, dejó su ropa lavando, y luego, se metió a la tina, donde el agua tibia relajó hasta el último de sus músculos, y por poco, se queda dormida allí, pero no podía hacer aquello, tenía deberes que cumplir, aunque este día pensaba compartirlo con los demás, tan sólo por hoy, deseaba estar lejos de Kyo.

Ya lista, y fresca, con atuendo limpio, y oliendo a flores, además de un mejorado semblante, salió, para dirigirse a casa de sus padres, en la cual, lo primero que hicieron, fue preguntarle por _Kyo_, y ella que pensaba que el asunto de Kyo era tabú en esa casa. Una hora después, de haber desayunado con sus padres, y recibido quejas de por qué Michiru no se quedaba con ellos, al menos de su madre, se marchó de allí, tenía que ir a ver a _su_ pequeña, la había extrañado mucho.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino había salido con Michiru, habían ido a pasear, como ya se les había hecho una rutina las últimas mañanas, habían pasado alrededor de diez días desde que se metió al hospital por Kyo, y sí, extrañaba no solo a Michi-chan, sino a todo el mundo; cuando le dijeron que quizás su mejor amiga y su pequeña, estuviesen en el parque, se apresuró a buscarlas, agradeciendo antes a la madre de su amiga, pero al llegar a dicho parque, no encontró a nadie conocido, así que se pasó por las casas de todos sus amigos, y nadie, ninguno estaba en casa, así que su dilema fue, ¿dónde se encontraba todo el mundo?

Caminaba impaciente, las personas que pasaban por su lado, la observaban extrañados hasta que la perdían de vista, por un momento pensó en Sasuke, llegó hasta donde su departamento, tocó, sin respuesta alguna, no sabía qué más hacer, quizás debía regresar al hospital, Kakashi le podría decir dónde estaban todos, pero cuando se disponía, se dio media vuelta, realmente no quería pisar el hospital aún, y si lo hacía, ya no podría salir de allí.

Tan sumida se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien llegó hasta su lado, y la llamaba, hasta que sintió que aquella persona se aclaró varias veces la garganta para llamar su atención. Ella se sobresaltó, y luego sonrió nerviosa.

—K-konohamaru, no te había visto —él suspiró.

—Eso es obvio, andas perdida en las nubes —dijo él algo fastidiado. Konohamaru ya estaba casi de su tamaño, y a pesar de ser un poco amargado, solía parecerse mucho a Naruto; ella sonrió—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, lo estoy, bueno, en parte, pero, yo estaba buscando a Ino, y los chicos, he ido a sus casas, y… —él la interrumpió.

—Ven conmigo —ella levantó una ceja de confusión—, sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?

La pelirosa asintió, aún sin entender para qué debía seguirlo, caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto, ella continuaba con aquella mirada de no comprender, y así, poco a poco, fue alejándose de las casas, las tiendas, y acercándose a un ruido distinto de la aldea, pero familiar, eran martillos, serruchos, y risas, aunque algunos gritos le ganaban a las carcajadas; pronto, llegaron hasta la entrada del Barrio Uchiha, el letrero ya estaba reluciente, parecía nuevo, pero lo más probable era que lo hubiesen restaurado, y cuando fue entrando, con un poco de miedo, las voces de sus amigos se hicieron mucho más evidentes, Moegi, Tenten, Ino, y Hinata estaban limpiando las calles y jardines, Udón, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Sai, Naruto, y Sasuke, estaban unos cortando madera, otros lijando, otros clavando, y otros pintaban, era extraño verlos a todos, allí, con Sasuke, claro, suponiendo que le estaban ayudando.

—Ellos están aquí desde hace dos días, la Quinta les permitió arreglar el Barrio Uchiha, y yo, me quedé dormido hoy —confesó sonrojado, sobándose la nariz, de pronto saltó de su lugar, y empezó a gritar—. ¡Chicos, aquí está Sakura nee-san!

Todos voltearon a ver, o dejaron de trabajar y saltaron de sus lugares para acercarse, por un momento todo parecía normal, le agrado ver a todos sonreírle, pero cuando su mirada se atravesó con su rubia amiga, recordó algo muy importante, o a _alguien_, a quien no veía por ahí.

—¡Sakura-chan! —llamaba emocionado Naruto, pero la pelirosa tan solo le sonrió, y desvió su mirada otra vez hacia Ino.

—Ino —ella empezaba a caminar hacia la ojiazul, pasando entre sus compañeros, un aura asesina la rodeaba, sabía que no debía confiarle a ella el cuidado de Michi-chan—, ¿dónde está Michi-chan?

—¿Te refieres a Koara-chan? —fue Kiba el que habló, por lo que ella volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Koara-chan? —preguntó confundida, ya que, ¿quién diablos era _Koara-chan_?

—S-sí, bueno, Sasuke dijo que la niña se llamaba Koara, y como nos mira cuando la llamamos así, y sonríe, pues, pensamos que era cierto —explicó el castaño, a pesar de que Ino le hacía señas para que se callara.

—¿Sa-su-ke-kun? —busco al susodicho, el cual ya estaba regresando a su puesto de trabajo, el pelinegro no sentía que debía dar explicaciones; ella tomó un pedazo de madera, y lo lanzó hacia él, por darle la espalda e ignorarla, pero él lo esquivó fácilmente, y volteó a encararla—; ¿acaso no me oíste, Uchiha?

—No es mi problema que parezca uno —y otra vez, después de esta corta respuesta, totalmente sin sentido, se marchó, dejándola aún más desconcertada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquel pequeño incidente fue olvidado pronto, cuando la rubia se llevó a Sakura hacia un lugar apartado para conversar, a pesar de que la pelirosa parecía tan sólo querer hallar a Michiru y llevársela de allí.

—Sakura, sé cómo te sientes, pero no te molestes con el resto —la rubia respiró profundo—; estoy consciente que era mi responsabilidad cuidar de Michi-chan, pero, Sasuke en verdad necesita de nuestra ayuda, si hubieras estado cuando nos lo pidió, tampoco hubieses podido negarte, y no es que algo malo haya sucedido con Michi-chan, ella está aquí, con nosotros, todos la han cuidado en algún momento, está durmiendo con Akamaru en aquella casa.

Ciertamente la casa que Ino señaló, parecía una de las más grandes, y si se ponía a adivinar, podría decir con seguridad que era la de Sasuke, aunque ella nunca la hubiese conocido, y aquella casa era la que habían limpiado en primer lugar, eso le recalcó Ino. Ella se dirigió hacia la casa, quería al menos ver a la pequeña, deseaba escuchar su graciosa y suave vocecilla, y sus risas llenas de pureza que la contagiaban, necesitaba de su inocencia; la vio en el suelo, estaba muy limpio, no lo podía negar, las puertas estaban abiertas de par a par, y Akamaru la protegía de que no se escapara si se despertaba.

La pelirosa se agachó, hasta quedar cerca del rostro de la pequeña, le hizo a un lado el flequillo, y le besó la frentecita, luego acarició sus mejillas, y no pudo evitar sonreírle a la escena, no podía temer que algo le sucediera, teniendo a Akamaru cerca de ella.

—¿Esta es tu casa, verdad, Sasuke-kun? —ella había notado que el azabache se encontraba en la entrada, observándola.

—No fue fácil entrar —soltó—, pero sólo debía abrir las puertas, así que lo decidí, y lo hice.

—… —ella sonrió para él, Sasuke parecía diferente—. Felicitaciones, por…

—No tienes por qué —él se iba a ir, pero la pequeña se despertó, y en cuanto lo vio, se levantó y corrió hacia él, quedando trepada de una de sus piernas, por lo que él se detuvo—. ¿Lo ves?, se parece a un koala.

Sakura no podía creer aquello, a Michiru en verdad le agradaba el Uchiha, y demasiado, eso parecía, además, no parecía que a Sasuke le disgustara que la niña se le pegara, pero lo que no le gustó, fue que a ella ni la miró.

—Le gustas —el pelinegro no contestó nada en aquel momento, hasta que la niña insistía en no querer soltar su pierna.

—Llévala con su padre —era como una orden—, ella ha preguntado por él a todo el mundo.

—Supongo que sí —la voz de la pelirosa empezaba a quebrarse—; Kakashi-sensei está allá, es por eso que pude salir hoy, y la verdad es que… detesto tener que volver.

Las lágrimas caían sin contenerse más, al pelinegro nunca le agradó ver llorar a Sakura, pero sólo esta vez, prefería que él fuera el que la viera, y como un pequeño abrazo, dejó su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cabeza de Michiru, para que no volteara, pudiendo verla en aquel momento de frustración, ya que él sintió que eso era lo que la pelirosa estaba sintiendo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquel día, hasta la pelirosa ayudó en algunas labores, mientras que a Akamaru se le daba muy bien la labor de niñera, ya que Michi-chan, o Koara-chan, como todos preferían llamarla, se la pasaba jugando con el gran can; al atardecer, cesaron los trabajos, todos empezaron a irse de a pocos, prometiendo llegar más temprano aquel día, aún Shikamaru, el cual disfrutaba de aquel lugar, era muy tranquilo, lo relajaba, y tenía el permiso de la Hokage para hacerlo, de todas formas, Ino se llevó a la niña, ya que sus cosas estaban en su casa, y le dijo a la pelirosa que la tendría limpia y lista para cuando ella la recogiera más tarde.

Los últimos en irse, bueno, en realidad, la última, fue Sakura, ya que Naruto se fue junto a Hinata, y Sasuke aún no pensaba irse, pero al ver que ella quedaba sola, pensó en cambiar de idea, era obvio que debía cambiar su forma de socializar, no sabía qué decirle a la chica, la había visto desmoronarse hace tan sólo unas horas atrás, y ahora de sólo recordarlo se sentía extraño en incómodo; se acercó un poco, viendo que ella estaba guardando las herramientas que habían quedado regadas por todas partes, y cuando lo sintió cerca, decidió hablar.

—Sasuke-kun —ella continuaba recogiendo—, gracias por dejar que me quedara hoy, sé que tú no me lo has pedido, el que te ayude, pero era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que Konoha te debe mucho.

—No te lo pensaba pedir, tú también estás algo ocupada —tienes que cuidar de Koa… Michiru, y de su padre, es _tu deber_ —ella se sintió extraña al oír esto último de Sasuke, aunque decidió no decir ni preguntar nada.

—B-bueno, entonces ya me voy —se limpiaba las manos ya habiendo acabado su parte—; me divertí hoy, Sasuke-kun.

Él se empezó a acercar a la pelirosa, la miraba atentamente, en silencio, y ella, estaba esperando que le dijera algo, pero ni una palabra salía de sus labios, por lo que sólo podía devolverle la mirada. Sasuke estaba a centímetros de ella, alzó su mano, y la llevó hasta aquel cabello rosa, pareció una caricia, ella nunca esperaría algo así de él.

—Tenías una ramita —fue todo lo que dijo, y ella sintió sonrojarse, no por lo que él dijo, sino por lo que ella pensó que era, _una caricia_.

—G-gracias —se dio la vuelta, solo quería marcharse, se sentía ridícula.

—Oye —ella se detuvo, pero continuaba dándole la espalda—, si… si llegaras a necesitar algo…

—Lo sé —ella no lo dejó continuar, y se fue, dejando algo aturdido al pobre muchacho.

Ni idea tenía de lo que había pasado exactamente entre los dos, pero esperaba que fuese nada, ya que si era algo, tendría problemas, aunque lo dudaba, con Sasuke no podría pasar _nada_.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Siento que me tardé un poquito en publicarlo, pero tuve que hacer varias cosas hoy, y casi recién lo he terminado, perdonen los errores, aunque lo he revisado… el próximo será más largo.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: En este capi, dedicaré una parte a hablar de Kyo, ya que muchos me lo están pidiendo, y así, creo, quedarán menos confundidos… Y este capi me quedó un poco más largo XD**

**InesUchiha: Bueno, esa situación que no tienes en claro, lo tienen todos, pero espero que en este capi puedas entender algunas cosas más.**

**Uchiha Hinata: Aquí la conti, para que no desesperes.**

**Gaby Chanii: Yo con este fic no demoraré mucho en subir las contis, así que no te preocupes, y espero que este capi también te agrade.**

**Sasu Lover For Ever: Sí, eso mismo, no me pidas que revele todo, sino el fic se termina, así que todo irá de a pocos, pero actualizaré rápido, siempre y cuando me suban los ánimos… naaaaa, yo no necesito de eso, te aseguro que me encanta escribir.**

**Cherry627: Quién no se enamora de Sasuke-kun */* es tan lindo, así todo seriecito, pero bien sabemos que tiene un coranzoncito que va deshielándose de a poquitos.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5: **

—_Oye —ella se detuvo, pero continuaba dándole la espalda—, si… si llegaras a necesitar algo…_

—_Lo sé —ella no lo dejó continuar, y se fue, dejando algo aturdido al pobre muchacho._

_Ni idea tenía de lo que había pasado exactamente entre los dos, pero esperaba que fuese nada, ya que si era algo, tendría problemas, aunque lo dudaba, con Sasuke no podría pasar __**nada**__._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquel día, o lo que faltaba para que terminara, la pelirosa salía de su departamento, ya limpia, para recoger a la pequeña de casa de Ino, desde ahora no la volvería a dejar, quizás tan sólo en las mañanas, o se la llevaría a la guardería del hospital, y no era que no le agradara que la pasara junto a sus amigos, pero lo que no le agradaba, era que se iba a acostumbrar, y luego, sería difícil, cuando ya no pudiera estar con ellos.

Fue por ella, se la llevó, fueron a comer dangos, a pesar que de noche no deberían comer dulces, pero ellas amaban los dangos, y después, de una pequeña caminata, regresaron al departamento, donde la pequeña ya estaba dormida en sus brazos, la recostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, y la cubrió, luego ella se echó a su lado, y la contempló por largo rato, hasta que los párpados le pesaban, y no pudo resistirse más, se quedó dormida, sin haberse cambiado de ropa; pasaron unas dos horas, sería pasada la medianoche, cuando despertó, sentía que ya no podía dormir más, y eso era algo normal para ella, claro, dentro de lo que para ella era _normal_, ya que las malas noches en el hospital, y sumándolo a los malos días que Kyo la hacía pasar, no podía dormir de largo.

Se levantó, meditó por un momento, y una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro, invocó una mini Katsuyu, y le pidió que cuidara de Michi-chan mientras ella se ausentaba, y si alguna cosa sucedía, debía avisarle de inmediato. Salió del departamento, con una chaqueta encima, ya que hacía algo de frío a esa hora, y caminó, conocía perfectamente hacia dónde, y cómo llegar sin ser detectada, por algo era una kunoichi, una que podía controlar su chakra perfectamente, su carácter, eso era otra cosa.

Llegó muy rápido, se adentró al lugar sigilosamente, y su primera parada fue, la casa de _él_, así que, ya allí, quiso revisarla por completo, no sabía por dónde comenzar, había muchos lugares que necesitaban ser removidos y echados a la basura, otros que podían restaurarse, y otros que a pesar del tiempo, estaban en perfectas condiciones, como si esperasen la llegada de su dueño.

Se decidió por el jardín, al menos podía hacer algo allí, encendió unas velas, sacó toda la mala hierba, aunque casi todas las plantas en aquel lugar estaban muertas, así que, tan sólo dejó un par de árboles que habían sobrevivido a todo, además de dar sombra cuando se salía a aquel lugar, también, puso las piedras faltantes alrededor del estanque, pero drenó toda el agua de allí, lo dejó vacío, esperando que nuevamente pueda tener agua pura, con algún pececito saltando de aquí para allá, y quedó listo para que se pudiese plantar otra vez, algunas flores del gusto del Uchiha. Todo le había tomado alrededor de dos horas, y esperaba que pronto quedara colorido y vivo; se levantó, se limpió las rodillas, y suspiró cansada.

—¿Piensas salir?, ¿o te irás cuando yo lo haga? —el pelinegro había estado todo el tiempo mirando a Sakura, y todo lo que hacía, y no es que no quisiera ayudarla, lo que sucedía, era que no podía dejar de admirarla. Ella se giró a mirarlo, notando que ya había bajado del tejado, y había quedado ahora frente a ella.

—No tenías que venir —le dijo él, estando de brazos cruzados, y sin dejar de escudriñarla.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?, como sea, quizás esta sea la última vez que me pase por aquí, así que… —él la cortó.

—Puse una barrera, no para que no pasaran, sino para detectar si alguien entraba, sólo funciona con humanos, shinobis para ser precisos —le explicó—; y, ¿qué significa que es la última vez que te pases por aquí?

—Lo que oíste, no eres tonto, Sasuke-kun —ella dio pasos al frente, pero se desvió de él, para pasar por su lado, bordeándolo—. Adiós.

—¿Adiós?, ¿qué se supone que…? —ahora era ella la que lo interrumpía.

—Sólo olvida que vine, no volverá a pasar —ella iba a continuar su camino, pero él la cogió del brazo, y la giró para que lo volviera a mirar, quedando muy cerca uno del otro.

—Sakura… —él no sabía qué más decir, se sentía fuera de papel.

—Deja de hacer esto, si hubiera sabido que vendrías, no hubiese siquiera pensado en hacer algo así de estúpido —él aún la sostenía, no entendía a qué se refería ella con _dejar de hacer esto_.

Su impulso actuó antes de comprender, y la besó, fue un beso torpe, confuso, con algo de dolor por el impacto imprevisto de ambos pares de labios, inexperto, eso era evidente, pero que poco a poco, por más desesperado que pareciera, iba tomando forma, fue fluyendo con algo de gentileza, y sus lenguas, no dudaron en danzar a la par, aunque aquella burbuja en la que estaban, reventó, la pelirosa lo empujó, alejándolo de ella, quien se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su mano, y al parecer intentaba no dejar caer las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos jade en aquel momento.

—O-otra vez —decía ella con la voz quebrada—, _olvidemos_ esta noche, yo nunca vine, y tú nunca me viste, ya que _esto_, como sea que le llames, _no puede ser_.

Sakura desapareció rápidamente del lugar, prácticamente huyó de Sasuke, no quería enfrentarlo, temía por lo que él realmente pensara sobre ella; llegó a su departamento, todo estaba en orden, se duchó, se vistió, y se recostó al lado de Michiru, esperando poder conciliar el sueño, aunque con aquel sabor en sus labios, sería algo imposible.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La vida de Kyo no había sido nada fácil, de hecho, él no había sido muy feliz en su niñez, su familia siempre fueron civiles, pero él ansiaba en convertirse en un ninja de la Hoja, era su sueño, desde que conoció al Cuarto cuando era niño, entró a la academia para formarse, todo iba muy bien, faltaban tan sólo días para graduarse de gennin, con tan sólo ocho años, tenía excelentes notas, sus padres estaban orgullosos, pero un día, en una expedición de la escuela al bosque, junto a algunos compañeros, decidió ir a pasear, alejándose del grupo, y mientras jugaban a las escondidas, se metió a una cueva que halló sin querer, en la cual, poco a poco, iba encontrando cosas extrañas, y hasta un laboratorio algo raro, no tenía idea de a quién pertenecería, pero más que sus sentidos shinobis, la curiosidad del niño ganó, y empezó a coger las pequeñas botellas con líquidos de diferentes colores y densidades, además de que percibió varios olores extraños, se acercó hasta donde le parecía que estaba el olor más fuerte de todos, habían pieles de serpientes por todas partes, y _un cadáver_, eso fue suficiente para correr sin darse cuenta hacia dónde, por lo que chocó con una estantería de pócimas, las cuales esquivó de alguna forma, pero una de ellas, le cayó en la mano izquierda.

Salió corriendo de la cueva sin mirar atrás, estaba demasiado asustado, a lo lejos, lo observaba un ser despreciable, de cabello negro largo, y piel blanquecina, además de tener un par de ojos rasgados como una serpiente, y esa lengua…

Kyo se metió al lago, una de sus manos le picaba, se le había enrojecido, se estaba sintiendo mal, quería volver a casa, pero no sabía cómo, estaba algo perdido, hasta que uno de sus amigos, el que buscaba en aquel juego, lo vio, y lo llamó, así que él llegó hasta su amigo todo mojado, y fastidiado, casi llorando, pero no quería contar el por qué, ya que si la maestra se enteraba, lo castigarían, y se lo dirían a sus padres, y eso era lo que quería evitar.

Cuando regresó a casa, él había vendado su mano antes de que se lo vieran sus padres, cogió algo del botiquín, una pomada, y se la untó, creyendo que lo haría sentir bien; aquella noche no pudo dormir casi nada, le dolía todo, pero la mano mucho más, aunque a la mañana siguiente, pareciera como que no tenía nada, y olvidando el suceso, continuó con su vida.

Un día, él ya siendo un gennin, y regresando de su primera misión D, se desvaneció en el camino, siendo auxiliado por su sensei, quien lo llevó al hospital, donde había quedado en coma por una semana, y su brazo, cada día, iba adquiriendo aquel enrojecimiento, siendo más intenso cada vez; cuando despertó, su familia estaba allí, junto a él, se emocionaron cuando lo vieron, pero, cuando el doctor entró, estaba demasiado serio, Kyo de tan sólo ocho años, oía cómo le decían que ya no podría continuar como un shinobi, debía dejar esa vida, y tendría que estar con tratamientos de por vida, ya que la enfermedad que tenía, era incurable, e iba carcomiendo sus huesos y órganos, lentamente, pero no era contagiosa, y no lo dejaría moverse con normalidad.

Sus padres, cuando ya lo tuvieron en casa, no dejaban de cuidar de él, y él ya se estaba cansando, no le agradaba que lo miraran de aquella forma, siempre había sido amable, pero, tras dos años de ver que tan sólo sentían lástima por él, escapó de casa sin decir nada, se fue a la aldea de la Hierba, estaba muy cerca pero no les diría, al menos no por el momento, aunque tenía personas cercanas, muy pocas, de quienes le hubiese gustado al menos despedirse, pero ya no era una opción. Allí, estuvo bajo el cuidado de una pareja que se dedicaba a comerciar arroz a los otros países, y ellos, lo acogieron sin dudar, ya que no tenían hijos; allí, después de varios años, conoció a una muchacha, de quien se enamoró, y el amor fue recíproco, ya que la chica andaba prendida de él, por lo que, a pesar de su evidente debilidad, producto de su amor, nació Michiru.

Él intentó siempre mantener a Michiru en secreto de sus padres, Kyo no deseaba que su hija los conociera, quizás quisieran quitársela, y es que su hija, era su única compañía, cuando Sakura no se encontraba a su lado, y las necesitaba a ambas.

Cuando la guerra empezó, tuvo miedo, sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y tampoco estaba seguro de que Sakura sobreviviera a la guerra, así que les escribió a sus padres, y les pidió que fueran por Michiru a la aldea de la Hierba, pero lo que no esperó, fue que lo llevaran a él también, y menos despertarse en el hospital, aunque ver a Michiru, y a Sakura nuevamente, fue un sueño hecho realidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura llegó al hospital muy temprano aquel día, había llevado a Michiru también; cuando entró a la habitación, vio a Gai-sensei cabeceando, quizás se habría pasado toda la noche cuidando de Kyo, o tan solo acompañándolo. El paciente, Kyo, las miró sorprendido, tenía un poco de ojeras, parecía no haber dormido nada, suspiró, y le sonrió a la pequeña, quien como siempre que lo veía, corría hacia él con entusiasmo.

—Entiendo, no volveré a tratarte mal —decía el joven, hacia la pelirosa, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su niña.

—¿Entiendes?, ¿de qué hablas? —ella le interrogó.

—Tu sensei insistía en leerme su _libro_, es un pervertido, también se la pasó contándome las anécdotas que han tenido como equipo desde que eras niña, lo cual suena diferente cuando te lo cuentan desde otra perspectiva, en esa parte no me quejo, se lo agradecí —luego suspiró, y miró al tipo de verde que dormía en la silla—; respecto a él, no entiendo de dónde saca las energías para hablar tanto, y hacer todos esos ejercicios y retos, además de que sonríe como si fuera la última sonrisa que podría mostrar, ¿no le dolerá el rostro?.

Ella no pudo evitar reír, Kyo se veía más relajado, aunque cansado, pero al menos no era el amargado y resentido con la vida, que había dejado ayer en aquella habitación, y ella también se sentía bien por el agradable ambiente que la recibía. Gai-sensei al oír ruido, se despertó.

—¡Oh, Sakura! —dijo éste, levantándose inmediatamente de su lugar, y dedicándole una sonrisa—, mi rival me encargó quedarme en su lugar, una misión de improviso le fue asignada.

—No hay problema, Gai-sensei, realmente han sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros, gracias —ella hizo una leve reverencia hacia él.

—No es nada, siempre es un grato desafío ayudar a otros, aunque sea en lo más mínimo —y con su resplandeciente sonrisa, se marchó, dejando a la familia a solas.

—Es un gran tipo, y te acostumbras a sus sonrisas y exageradas reacciones —la pelirosa sonreía, pero sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza.

—Te ves mejor que ayer —comentó él—, supongo que te tengo encerrada, y no dejo que goces de ser tú.

—Eso no es cierto, yo estoy aquí porque quiero, ya vi a mis amigos ayer, y eso durará para varios días, los volveré a ver cuando deba, no creo que quieras que vengan hasta aquí, la última vez, si hubieras podido, hubieses atacado a Sasu…

—¿Algo sucedió con _él_? —preguntó serio.

—Nada que importe, todo bien —contestó ella—; iré por el desayuno.

Sin más que decir, salió de la habitación, en dirección hacia la cafetería, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella comida de hospital.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los chicos estaban ya en sus puestos, trabajando en lo que les tocaba a cada uno, Sasuke no podía evitar estar algo distraído, y Naruto lo pudo notar, pero esperaría a que el pelinegro se lo contara, algo importante debía estar pasándole; en cuanto a los demás, parecían menos felices que los días anteriores, algo faltaba, o _alguien_, y no era Sakura específicamente, aunque claro que la extrañaban, pero entendían que ella no pudiese estar allí, y la que les hacía tanta falta, era la pequeña.

—Entonces… —empezó Kiba, ganándose la atención de los demás, pero mirando a Ino—…, ¿no la traerás más?

—Sakura se la llevó, no me dijo, pero sé que hoy estará por la tarde, en la guardería del hospital —la voz de la rubia sonaba deprimida.

Todos soltaron un suspiro, Akamaru aulló de pena, él la extrañaba aún más, eso parecía, ya que no dejaba de llorar, pero es que la pequeña _Koara-chan_, era el alma de aquel lugar, los hacía reír a todos, hasta Sasuke tenía sus momentos con ella, y lo habían visto sonreírle muchas veces, aun cuando él pensaba que nadie los veía.

—Oye, Sasuke —esta vez era Tenten—, tu jardín está _limpio_.

—¿Te quedaste hasta tarde ayer? —le preguntó Naruto.

—No, no fui… yo —terminó de decir, tomó sus cosas, y caminó hacia otro lado, dejándolos solos, no quería dar explicaciones que no les concernía a los otros.

Naruto dejó sus cosas, y se apresuró a ir detrás de él, Hinata lo había animado con la mirada, era obvio que Sasuke no se sentía muy bien aquel día, debió haberle sucedido algo. El rubio llegó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, lo vio sentado sobre una pila de maderas, se puso a su lado, y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Fue Sakura-chan? —el Uchiha ni se inmutó al principio, pero segundos después, sorprendiendo al rubio, habló.

—Ella vino en la madrugada, aún estaba muy oscuro, lo hizo por su cuenta, no estuvo mucho rato, luego se fue —explicó el pelinegro.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿no le hablaste? —interrogó el Uzumaki, algo intranquilo.

—… —Sasuke no quería mentirle a su amigo, quería hacer las cosas bien, ¿cómo podía ser uno de sus allegados cuando sea Hokage, si desde ya, le mentía?—. La besé, y creo que no le gustó, me pidió que lo olvidáramos, que entre nosotros nada podía ser, y lo peor es que, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice.

—… —el pelinegro podía oír cómo su amigo reía en pequeñas carcajadas, pareciera estar burlándose de él, y él sólo gruñó ante ello—. No te enojes, teme, no me estoy burlando, pero creí que nunca llegaría este día, aunque fue más pronto de lo que creí, y creo que ha sido porque te sientes desplazado y amenazado.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, dobe? —cuestionó él enarcando ya una ceja.

—Bueno, es que te sientes desplazado, ya que Sakura hace un tiempo que ya no te tiene en su corazón, al menos no en el lugar que solía tenerte, y amenazado, porque a pesar de que sabes que el tío ese pronto dejará de existir, sientes que quizás la está llenando de ideas malas acerca de ti, para que nunca deje que te acerques a ella; Sakura-chan es el tipo de persona que defiende aún a las personas que no conoce, pero ella te conoce, así que no debes temer, no creo que él logre hacer que ella te odie —Naruto nunca había hablado tantas cosas interesantes y todas juntas, siempre eran puras idioteces.

—Lo que dices es que ella me gusta, ¿verdad? —el rubio asintió sonriente—, eso lo supe hace tiempo, dobe —él suspiró—; nunca lo iba a decir, eso lo sabes, además, pensé que ella estaría mejor contigo, por ello no quise darle ninguna esperanza, y la abandoné aquella noche.

—O sea que tú también, desde que éramos… —el pelinegro asintió, se sentía idiota, pero todo sea por la confianza.

—Como sea, cuando regresé, no pensé encontrarme con esto, hubiese preferido que tú lo supieras, pero al parecer sólo Ino y los padres de ella conocían del asunto —al rubio se le borró la sonrisa, eso sucedía cada vez que recordaba que él no era tan cercano a ella como pensó—. Ayer, ella me dijo que esa era la última vez que se pasaría por aquí, y no quisiera pensar, que aquel _tipo_, le haya pedido que se aleje de nosotros.

—No lo sé, pero espero lo mismo que tú —el rubio se levantó de su lugar—; iré a visitarlos.

—No le digas nada de lo que hablamos, tan sólo trae a Koara de vuelta —fue como una amigable orden Uchiha.

Dicho todo esto, los muchachos se retiraron, Sasuke a continuar con el trabajo duro, y Naruto, a su casa, a tomar un baño, arreglarse, e ir a visitar a su _amiguita_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los tres terminaron de desayunar, Sakura salió a botar los desperdicios, y luego se fue al baño junto a Michi-chan, tenían que lavarse las manos. Naruto estaba afuera de la habitación, tocó la puerta, y un _adelante_ se oyó, Kyo estaba sentado en la cama, leía un libro, uno para nada como los de Kakashi, pensó el rubio; ambos se miraron unos segundos, y luego sonrieron, al rubio le era difícil odiar a alguien, siempre intentaba comprenderlos, al menos un poco.

—Naruto, ¿verdad? —Kyo extendió su puño para saludarlo, y Naruto respondió igual, y se sentó a su lado, asintiendo.

—Pensé que Sakura-chan estaba por aquí —mencionó él, mirando en toda la habitación, como si la fuera a hallar si la buscaba en algún rinconcito, aunque fuera obvio que no estaba,

—Ella regresará en cualquier minuto, fue al baño con Michiru —contestó él.

—¿Puedo llevármela? —Kyo alzó ambas cejas no entendiendo—, me refiero a Michi-chan, ya nos acostumbramos a verla, ¿al menos por una hora?, prometo cuidarla.

—Según Kakashi, no eres el indicado para ese tipo de trabajo, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás cuidar de todos los aldeanos cuando te conviertas en Hokage? —esta pregunta desconcertó al rubio, quien recién pudo relacionar una cosa, con la otra.

—Tienes razón, recuerdo que una vez, le dije a Sasuke, que si no podía traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, no podría convertirme en Hokage, y no sé cómo tomar el que él haya regresado por su cuenta —Naruto comenzó a reír—, pero Sasuke me dijo que tuve mucho que ver en su decisión.

—Realmente no has respondido del todo mi pregunta, pero no importa —dijo fastidiado.

—¿De verdad odias a Sasuke, no? —quería saber el Uzumaki.

—Ya quisiera, pero Sakura al parecer nunca dejó de amarlo, se la pasa defendiéndolo cada vez que hablo alguna cosa en contra de él, y creo que eso la pone de muy mal humor, pero no podría odiarlo, él es alguien importante para _ella_ —Kyo ya no deseaba hablar más de Sasuke—; si Sakura acepta, puedes llevarla contigo, me refiero a Michiru, pero la traerás en tres horas máximo, no más, ¿entendiste?, ya sabes que si algo le sucede, tendrás que vértelas con Sakura.

En aquel instante, en que el rubio asentía firmemente, como acatando una orden, una que le daba mucho temor no cumplir, se percató de que la pelirosa entraba sonriente en la pequeña de la mano, y ambas lo quedaron mirando asombradas, él se volteó, y le sonrió un poco nervioso.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Michi-chan! —las saludó él efusivamente, intentando sonar como él mismo.

—Naruto —dijo la pelirosa—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quería saber si podía llevarme a Michi-chan por algunas horas, ya se lo pedí a Kyo, pero faltas tú —explicó el chico. Ella miró de Kyo, quien asintió, a Naruto, y por último a la pequeña, quien ya había corrido hacia su amigo.

—Creo que ella decidió sola —la pelirosa sonrió resignada.

Los dos niños se marcharon, Naruto y Michiru, ella se sonrió de aquel pensamiento, la hacía feliz, ver contenta a Michiru, y Naruto era alguien que a ella no le gustaría apartar de su vida.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Por fin un besooooooooo… aunque uno corto, robado, e inexperto, pero esos labios ya se conocieron XD ¿Les gustó?, siento mucho si no fue satisfactorio T.T Cuídense, y ya nos leemos…**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Otra vez, agradeciendo a todos los que me leen, ya voy por el sexto, y todavía tengo imaginación para unos cuantos capis más, esperemos que pasen los diez, como ya lo dije con anterioridad *-***

**Sasu Love For Ever: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y comentar. Estoy segura que en ningún lado especifiqué de que Michi es hija de sangre de Saku, aunque tampoco dije lo contrario; y claro que sí, Sasuke es para todos, así que si deseas consolarlo, hazlo mujer! **

**Cherry627: Siento que tú eres una de las que me entiende, mucho más que las demás, tienes razón, hablé de Kyo, pero aún quedan huecos en su historia, que llenaré de a pocos… Y sí, en realidad es lo que pienso, que a Sasuke le llegó a gustar Sakura de cierta forma.**

**Guest: Gracias por leerme.**

**Guest: Me encanta que te encante mi historia, y pues, espero que releer los capis, en verdad no te dejen más confundida. XD **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6: **

—_Naruto —dijo la pelirosa—, ¿qué haces aquí?_

—_Sólo quería saber si podía llevarme a Michi-chan por algunas horas, ya se lo pedí a Kyo, pero faltas tú —explicó el chico. Ella miró de Kyo, quien asintió, a Naruto, y por último a la pequeña, quien ya había corrido hacia su amigo._

—_Creo que ella decidió sola —la pelirosa sonrió resignada._

_Los dos niños se marcharon, Naruto y Michiru, ella se sonrió de aquel pensamiento, la hacía feliz, ver contenta a Michiru, y Naruto era alguien que a ella no le gustaría apartar de su vida. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pequeña koala, o mejor dicho _Koara-chan_, en verdad les había subido los ánimos a todos, Akamaru estaba más contento con su pequeña amiga correteándolo por todas partes, y el Uchiha, se permitía pequeñas sonrisas, que ninguna de las chicas se perdía, siempre había una muy atenta, la cual les avisaba las demás, para que lo comprobaran con sus propios ojos; a Sasuke Uchiha le agradaban los niños, o, lo que era más seguro, tan solo esa niña.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tsunade había enviado por Sakura al hospital, desde que ella se había dedicado a _Kyo_, su paciente personal, dejando a un lado todo lo demás, incluido sus entrenamientos con su equipo a pesar de haber pedido permiso a Kakashi para ello, ya llevaba más de diez días en aquella situación, sin comunicarse para nada con ella.

Una mini Katsuyu había aparecido en el hombro de la pelirosa, asustando a Kyo, quien nunca había visto una de ellas, y con los gestos de su rostro, preguntaba de qué trataba aquello.

—Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama quiere verla ahora —habló la pequeña babosa.

—Está bien, gracias; infórmale que voy en camino —dicho esto, la babosa desapareció.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —el joven seguía con un gesto de asco y curiosidad en la cara.

—Eso era…, sólo es Katsuyu, una invocación que usa la Hokage, y cabe decir que yo también, pero lo que viste no se compara en nada a su tamaño original, ni siquiera es el uno por ciento de ella —le explicaba orgullosa.

—No quisiera verla en su tamaño original —soltó con repulsión, pareciendo que recién pudiera respirar tranquilo.

—Como sea, debo marcharme, no puedo posponer esto, aprovecharé para informarle sobre _mis_ decisiones —ella respiró, le dio una última mirada, y salió de allí, luego, ya unos pasos más cerca de la salida del hospital, susurró para sí—: será lo mejor para _nosotras_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La ojimiel estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, como siempre con unas pilas enormes de documentos y pergaminos que debía revisar, sellar, confirmar, y muchas otras cosas más; miró hacia su cajón, el que estaba más cercano a su pierna derecha, estaba entreabierto, y podía ver el pico de su botella de sake, la cual ya estaba medio vacía, o medio llena, dependía de la percepción de cada uno. Estaba nerviosa, quería que Sakura le confirmara las cosas, que hablara con la verdad, que no le escondiera nada, y Shizune la veía con temor, sabía lo inquieta que estaba la Quinta, y no quería comentar nada respecto a la pelirosa, por miedo de cambiarle el humor, a uno mucho peor.

Minutos después de que Katsuyu desapareciera para dar el mensaje a la pelirosa, apareció confirmándole que estaría allí en cualquier momento, y así lo esperaba, lo que se confirmó, cuando casi diez o quince minutos más tarde, llamaron a su puerta, y con un _adelante_ que salió de sus labios, la pelirosa entró a aquella oficina, algo ojerosa, un par de kilos menos, y demasiado seria para su gusto.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama —la saludó con una leve reverencia, a la cual la rubia asintió—. Buenos días, Shizune-san —ahora miraba a la pelinegra, quien le sonrió a pesar de que Sakura no lo hubiera hecho como era su costumbre.

—Shizune, déjanos solas —fue la orden de la Hokage.

—S-sí, Tsunade-sama —la pelinegra se sintió excluida, pero acató la orden, así que se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Sakura, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas continuar así? —preguntó de imprevisto, lo que hizo que la pelirosa desviara la mirada de la rubia—, sé cuál es la condición de Kyo, lo que no tengo aclarado, es _cuál_ es tu condición aquí.

—Tsunade-sama —la chica suspiró, fue uno largo—, Kyo no durará mucho, no le doy más de una semana, y deseo pasar esos últimos días a su lado, he hecho muchas pruebas, y he leído durante varias noches, incluso desde antes de la guerra, y nunca hallé nada que pudiera ayudarlo —ella intentó relajar su gesto fúnebre, ya que su maestra no dejaba de mirarla—; en cuanto a mí, pienso hacerme cargo de Michiru, a tiempo completo, por lo que…

—¿Nada de misiones? —la cuestionó, imaginándose que por ahí iba la cosa.

—Michiru, ella es tan sólo una civil, y quiero tener la oportunidad de _huir_ cuando quiera y a donde quiera, si una guerra se presentara nuevamente, por lo que, preferiría vivir también como una civil, o mejor dicho, quiero dejar de ser una kunoichi, y protegerla del mundo shinobi, se lo prometí a su padre —Sakura aún no podía encarar a la ojimiel, sentía que si alguien la soplara por algún lado, ella caería.

—Creo que aún no tienes claras las cosas, ¿crees que puedes protegerla siendo tan sólo una civil? —la Hokage apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas—, eres fuerte, Sakura, pero no puedo decirte que _sí_ a lo que me estás pidiendo, prácticamente me dejas sin mi más grande apoyo en el hospital, y sin una de mis mejores kunoichis —la quinta se levantó de su lugar, y se sentó sobre el marco de la ventana, con su mirada hacia afuera—. Dejaré que vivas como civil por dos meses, supongo que será suficiente para que lo compruebes por ti misma, pero no podrás hacer uso de tu chakra, pondré un sello sobre ti, además, trabajarás en el hospital, como una doctora civil.

—Bien —aceptó, ahora sí mirando hacia Tsunade—, si después de estos dos meses, aún pienso lo mismo, dejará que me quede así.

—Ya veremos, Sakura, ya lo veremos —la ojimiel suspiró y la miró con ternura—. Cuida de esa pequeña, te necesitará el doble.

La rubia se acercó a Sakura, la abrazó, fue un gesto materno, así lo sintieron ambas, duró un par de minutos, y en silencio, ya que pareciera que se estuviesen despidiendo; se separaron, se miraron unos segundos, y luego, la ojimiel endureció su expresión, tomó los brazos de la pelirosa, para aplicarle el sello que la restringiría de utilizar chakra; Sakura no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, no le dolía, pero extrañaría aquello, ser kunoichi había sido parte de su vida, y ahora estaba renunciando a ello, aunque estaba a prueba, por el momento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquel día, Kyo había reanudado la lectura, ya que Sakura no estaba, y tenía que pasar el tiempo con alguna cosa; de pronto, llamaron a su puerta, él invitó a pasar a quien sea que estuviese allí, y sabía que no era la pelirosa, ya que ella hubiera entrado sin pedir permiso, como los últimos días. Vio a una exuberante rubia, ojiazul, hace mucho que no la veía, eran años, y en verdad era toda una mujer, le sonrió al reconocerla, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ya que ella lo había visto últimamente pero tan solo en fotografías, y luego, cuando estuvo en coma, un par de veces.

—H-hola, Kyo-kun —ella hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola, Ino —cerró el libro—, es grato verte, estás muy bonita.

La rubia enrojeció, aún seguía en la puerta, sosteniendo el pomo, se rio nerviosamente, y se tocó la mejilla con la mano libre, la sonrisa de Kyo era para derretir a cualquiera, competía con las de Sasuke, en eso no habían dudas, y debía decirles a las chicas que se pasaran para que lo conocieran y lo comprobaran.

—Puedes pasar —ella se sobresaltó en su lugar, y reaccionó, recordando para lo que estaba allí.

—Eh… bueno, lo que sucede es que… —ella miró hacia afuera, invitando a alguien a pasar con la cabeza, y luego unos pasos pesados y algo lentos, se oyeron, hasta que el pelinegro entró y se puso a su lado.

—Hola —el Uchiha había decidido que muy a pesar de que no se llevara bien con el _tipo_, era una buena forma de practicar buenos modales, y paciencia, aunque para eso también estaba Naruto.

—… —Kyo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, menos viendo que su pequeña hija estaba colgada de él, aunque en realidad estaba dormida, pero agarrada al cuello del chico.

—Michi-chan se durmió, y cuando la quise traer, no se quiso soltar de Sasuke-kun, por lo que lo tuve que traer a él también —explicaba la rubia—; ¿y Sakura?

—Ella salió hace ya un par de horas, la Hokage la llamó —el pelinegro continuaba siendo observado por el mayor.

—I-ino, toda tuya —dijo el pelinegro, el cual se giró hacia ella, para que le quitara a la pequeña koala, y la rubia lo iba a hacer, cuando la pelirosa entró algo extraña, y al darse cuenta de ellos, los miró entendiendo en parte lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —el pelinegro no dejaba de mirarla.

Ambos se ruborizaron recordando el beso que se habían dado, claro que el rubor de ella fue más evidente, pero Ino Yamanaka no se perdía de nada, cada segundo estaba grabado en su bien formada memoria, y aunque Kyo no podía verlos ya que en aquel momento le daban la espalda, pudo intuir que algo sucedía entre ellos.

—Solamente trajimos a Michi-chan, como puedes ver, y pues, no se quiso soltar de Sasuke-kun, así que lo traje a él también —otra vez la rubia tuvo que explicar lo que a ella le parecía tan evidente.

—Está bien —dijo ella, y se acercó hasta ellos, para sacar con cuidado las manitos de la pequeña del cuello de Sasuke.

El cuello del pelinegro se veía tan suculento, le aliviaba ya no ver aquel horrible sello allí, del cual ella fue testigo, y por el que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se lo pusieran, de cierta forma se había sentido culpable por ello todo aquel tiempo; la rubia, se alejó de ellos dos, para acercarse a Kyo, al cual empezó a preguntar muchas cosas, algunas sin sentido, pero debía darles algo de tiempo, sabía que entre _esos dos_, Sakura y Sasuke, _había o podía haber algo._

El pelinegro miró el rostro de la pelirosa, ya que se encontraba tan cerca de él, y se dio cuenta de cierto rastro, uno que había salido de sus bellos ojos, y se había dejado caer hasta quien sabe dónde, y quizás no era el único.

—Has llorado, ¿pasó algo? —quiso saber, preguntando casi en un susurro.

—No es de tu incumbencia —contestó ella.

Sakura creyó que él se quedaría callado con aquella respuesta, pero no, esta vez, él deseaba hablar con ella, y ni siquiera le importaba que no estuvieran solos, y esperaba que no mencionara nada sobre lo que había pasado antes; él se dio cuenta de que en los antebrazos de Sakura, habían unas marcas, era un sello, y él conocía ese muy bien, dejó que ella cogiera a la niña, y la recostara con su padre, para luego tomarla de la muñeca, y llevársela afuera de la habitación sin permiso, dejando confusos a los otros dos.

—¿Por qué has dejado que te pongan esto? —la cuestionó levantándole uno de los brazos por la muñeca, dejando a la vista el sello.

—No te importa, y ya suéltame —por más que ella se viera molesta, e hiciera fuerza por soltarse, no podía, estaba tan débil, como una _civil_ cualquiera—; sólo déjame —una lágrima caía otra vez por aquel rostro, y su voz sonaba resignada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?, no entiendo —él aún no la soltaba.

—Yo viviré como Michiru, es lo mejor, así que déjame ahora, no te conviene estar cerca de alguien como yo —el Uchiha la soltó, ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, y respiraba para calmarse.

—Tú eres una kunoichi —ella lo miró, y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Adiós, Sasuke-kun —aquellas palabras lo hirieron, vio cómo ella se dio media vuelta, y se perdió nuevamente en _esa_ habitación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino salió de la habitación, a los segundos en que Sakura entró, era obvio que no deseaba hablar de nada, se despidió de Kyo, y decidió irse; no creyó que Sasuke estuviese aún allí afuera, hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, y no pareciera que la hubiese estado esperando, sino, simplemente, estaba en shock, no se había movido de donde había quedado, ella pasó una mano a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y él despertó del trance, se dio cuenta de que la rubia le sonreía, era una de esas sonrisas, medio burlonas, medio de lástima, tan solo la miró caminar, y la siguió, hasta salir del hospital.

Ya afuera, él la detuvo un momento, tenía que decírselo a alguien, y quien mejor que a su mejor amiga que estuvo allí con él, así no le echaría la culpa de contarlo, si la rubia le dijera algo al respecto, ya que podría haberse dado cuenta ella misma también al verla.

—E-ella —la rubia lo miraba, esperando que continuara—, hizo que le pusieran sellos para no utilizar chakra, ¿tú… lo sabías?

—No —contestó cortante—, pero no me sorprende.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke alzó una ceja, estaba más confundido aún, no entendía de qué se había perdido todo aquel tiempo.

—Sakura haría cualquier cosa por esa pequeña koala, y supongo que dejar de ser kunoichi era una de las opciones —ella bajó la mirada—; prefiero ello, a que se vaya de la aldea.

El Uchiha estaba más que cabreado, por supuesto que no dejaría que se marchara de la aldea, esas eran cosas que él hacía, bueno, que él había hecho, por estupideces, pero, no Sakura, eso no iba con ella, aunque quiso hacerlo junto a él cuando eran niños, pero ahora era diferente, se supone que esa Sakura había madurado, que ahora era mucho más fuerte, y no sólo físicamente, sino mental y emocionalmente, además de inteligente, como para botar por la borda todo lo que le ha costado alcanzar por sí sola, sin ser familia de un clan importante de ninjas, ¿era cierto que dejaría de ser una kunoichi?, ¿valía la pena por una niña?.

La rubia lo llamaba, pero él no le contestaba, al parecer, había desaparecido de su campo de visión otra vez, el pelinegro estaba en su mundo, y era la segunda vez en tan corto tiempo, y por la misma razón, _Sakura_.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó la chica, y esta vez pareció escucharla, la miró—. Te estoy llamando desde hace un par de minutos, sólo voy a decirte algo importante.

—… —él asintió.

—Si quieres ayudarla, espera que ella busque tu ayuda, estoy segura de que lo hará, no la presiones —ella cerró los ojos algo cansada, para luego abrirlos de nuevo, algo más juguetones—; ya me voy, que descanses, Sasuke-kun.

Con un pequeño gesto de mano, se despidió del chico, dejándolo solo, como ya estaba acostumbrado a estar, pero eso no lo molestaba, aún no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo su ex compañera de equipo, y quería saber si el padre de la pequeña koala tendría que ver en aquella decisión.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kyo esperaba que Sakura le dijera alguna cosa, pero había quedado como una hora en silencio, tan sólo observando a Michiru, quien continuaba dormida como un pequeño angelito.

—¿Me dirás cómo te fue? —le preguntaba Kyo.

—Estaré a prueba —su garganta la sintió áspera, así que se sirvió algo de agua que había en la habitación—; en realidad, me dejará estar como civil por dos meses, y si en verdad, creo que es lo mejor luego de ese tiempo, me permitirá quedarme así.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres? —él estaba serio, y ella le miró sorprendida.

—Es lo _mejor_ —fue su única respuesta, y luego de ello, cogió a la niña, y se la llevó a su departamento, iba a empezar a vivir como una civil, ya lo había decidido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado cuatro días desde entonces, Sakura había acordado con su madre, en que dejaría a Michiru en su casa, hasta que terminara su turno en el hospital que era por la tarde, y luego se pasaría a recogerla; ni siquiera se había despedido adecuadamente de su equipo, Kakashi les había dado la noticia, y Naruto había ido un día a convencerla de que no era lo correcto, pero ella con una sonrisa, le dijo que no insistiera, a lo que él, desistiendo de su cometido, se sintió impotente de no poder ayudarla como le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

Ese día, la pelirosa estaba haciendo sus últimas rondas, llevaba su bata blanca nuevamente, y prefería estar en el área ambulatoria, en su propio consultorio, aunque en las tardes podía pasarse a ver a Kyo, pero por alguna razón, vio a muchas enfermeras correr de un lado para otro, estaban demasiado inquietas, pensó que quizás venían muchos heridos de alguna misión, pero al ir en su dirección, se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hasta cierta habitación, la de Kyo.

—Doctora Haruno —la enfermera se oía agitada—, el señor Kyo…

—¿Qué sucede con Kyo? —preguntó perdiendo la calma.

—Está teniendo un ataque cardíaco —la pelirosa corrió, entró, y vio a unos médicos expertos en cardiología, tratándolo.

Ella no podía hacer mucho, más que mirar y esperar, sin chakra ya no era tan útil como antes, debía dejárselo a ellos. Estuvo fuera de la habitación por alrededor de una hora, luego salieron los doctores, y al verla, la invitaron a pasar, debía hacerlo cuanto antes, a lo cual ella obedeció, sabía lo que eso significaba; lo vio allí recostado, con una mascarilla, su pecho se elevaba muy lentamente, estaba pálido, y habían manchas de sangre en las sábanas, las cuales las enfermeras debieron cambiar en su momento, pero ya qué, no era lugar, ni la hora para pensar en ello, llegó a su lado, y tomó su mano, la cual estaba casi helada.

—Kyo —susurró ella, y vio cómo, con gran esfuerzo, el joven abrió sus ojos.

—S-sa-kura —aquello apenas fue audible—, es h-hora.

—No —ella lloraba, furiosa, presionando la mano del chico—, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarnos, Kyo.

—Lo harás bien —le sonrió débilmente, le tomó aún más esfuerzo volver a hablar—, despí-deme de mis p-padres, y de Michi…

—No, no, no, no, Kyo, háblame Kyo, por favor, no me dejes, Kyo —se arrodilló a su lado—, te quiero tanto, por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes…

El llanto le ganó a la pelirosa, ella creyó que había estado preparada para aquello, creyó que con saberlo con tiempo, y por ser doctora, nada la podría derrumbar, no tenía por qué dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, era una buena doctora después de todo, pero no pudo _salvar_ a Kyo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Se había quedado al lado de Kyo, de rodillas, por media hora más o menos, trató de recomponerse, secó las lágrimas que habían caído, su turno ya había terminado, salió de allí, le informó a una enfermera para que le avisara al encargado de piso sobre el deceso del joven, firmó su salida, aun estando en bata, fue a casa de sus padres, su madre le abrió, la miró, y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó, ya que ella no parecía querer entrar.

—Ya _murió_, hoy quédate con Michiru, por favor —dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, y se marchó por otro camino.

—¡Sakura! —oyó a su madre gritar, pero no volteó a verla, simplemente la ignoró.

Se fue por un camino que no solía tomar, ya que estaba algo alejado de su departamento, pero, para ir más rápido, los tejados eran lo mejor, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a llover, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, hasta que por fin se detuvo, ya estaba en el lugar, saltó hacia las escaleras, y subió lo que le faltaba, llamó a la puerta, esperando que hubiera alguien, y es que ese _alguien_ fue la primera persona en quien pensó.

Se oyó el cerrojo, ella estaba empapada, pero no le importaba, no sentía frío, o por lo menos, ese no era el frío que la estaba congelando en aquel momento; abrieron la puerta, ella tan sólo observó a aquella persona, y fue suficiente para que la entendiera, se hizo a un lado y ella entró.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: ¿Fue algo triste?, supongo que un poquitín, pero bueno, a pesar de los momentos graciosos que puedan suceder en el fic, la muerte de alguien, y el temor de cómo sobrellevar las cosas después, nos pone a todos así.**

**Les dejo el capi hoy, porque estaré actualizando el sábado, o más tardar el lunes, espero no molestarlos con esto, cuídense y buen fin de semana XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Bueno, creo que por ahora, una se dio cuenta de algo, y eso me hizo feliz, creí que nadie se percataría, pero también creí que si alguien lo notaba, pensarían que sería un error, lo cual no es así, todo, absolutamente todo está fríamente calculado, aunque si en algún momento me equivoco, seré honesta y se los diré… sin más, aquí el capi XP**

**Cherry627: Oh!, pues, no quise hacer tan largo su sufrimiento, aunque de hecho que faltan cosas por contar acerca de él, pero ya no estará en el tiempo presente. Sasuke claro que se convertirá en una mejor persona. XD**

**Lonely Athena: Eso sí, nuestras decisiones, siempre tienen consecuencias, así que esperemos, y veamos.**

**Otherguys: Aquí actualizando, y creo que lo hice más por ti que por el resto jajaja…**

**Sasu Love For Ever: Tú fuiste mi ganadora, la única que se dio cuenta, aunque ya aclaré, no fue un error, así que Congrats!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7: **

_Se fue por un camino que no solía tomar, ya que estaba algo alejado de su departamento, pero, para ir más rápido, los tejados eran lo mejor, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a llover, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, hasta que por fin se detuvo, ya estaba en el lugar, saltó hacia las escaleras, y subió lo que le faltaba, llamó a la puerta, esperando que hubiera alguien, y es que ese __**alguien**__ fue la primera persona en quien pensó._

_Se oyó el cerrojo, ella estaba empapada, pero no le importaba, no sentía frío, o por lo menos, ese no era el frío que la estaba congelando en aquel momento; abrieron la puerta, ella tan sólo observó a aquella persona, y fue suficiente para que la entendiera, se hizo a un lado y ella entró. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todo le dolía, sentía una punzada en la cabeza que no la dejaba en paz, y el tobillo, no podía moverlo, algunas partes de sus piernas, le ardían, abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, no reconoció al principio el lugar donde se encontraba, su vista estaba algo nublada aún, movió su mano hacia su labio, y al tocarlo, hizo una gesto de dolor, pasó su lengua por donde le dolió, y el sabor fue como a óxido; quiso levantarse, pero, la puerta se abrió en aquel instante, y pudo verlo, luego de parpadear varias veces, era _Sasuke_.

—Ya despertaste —dijo él, con algo de asombro—, no deberías moverte.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —quería saber ella.

—Es obvio que no lo recuerdes, te encontré tirada en el suelo, a varias cuadras de aquí, estabas inconsciente, y empapada —comenzó a explicarle—; lo que no entiendo, es cómo fue que quedaste así.

Él estaba ahora de brazos cruzados, demasiado serio, y esperando una respuesta que lo dejara tranquilo, ya que internamente él no lo estaba. Ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, intentando recordar, al menos un indicio, levantó su brazo, hasta que tapó la luz que caía sobre ella con su mano, luego, bajó el brazo lentamente, y con él, se cubrió los ojos.

—Solo fue _estupidez_ —contestó con voz sombría.

—… —él se acercó un poco hacia ella, pero cuando llegó a su lado, las lágrimas que caían por los lados de su rostro, lo hicieron detenerse.

—Sólo quería escapar del hospital, quería llorar, pero no ahí, y la lluvia empezó mientras corría —ella suspiró—, luego pensé, ¿por qué no ir por los tejados?, por un momento, lo _olvidé_, simplemente _salté_, y supongo que la adrenalina ayudó un poco, creí que lo _lograría_, no faltaba nada, me _esforcé_, tenía medio cuerpo arriba, pero _resbalé_, supongo que _caí_, porque no recuerdo más.

—Deja que te quiten los sellos, ya deja de actuar así, Sakura —pareció una orden, pero a la vez, se sentía como una súplica.

Sakura no parecía escucharlo, eso creyó él, llevaba varios minutos en silencio, él sabía que ella no estaba dormida, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, y él se sentía frustrado, quería ayudarla, pero honestamente, la pelirosa parecía no querer la ayuda de nadie desde que decidió vivir como una civil.

—Siento mucho ser una _molestia_, todo lo que hago es _llorar_ frente a ti —ella estaba devastada, y el pelinegro supuso que algo muy malo había pasado, de cierta forma se lo imaginaba—; si debo confesar algo, es que antes de que me encontraras, iba camino a verte, pero no fue como pensaba, aunque el resultado fue el mismo —quitó el brazo que le cubría los ojos, y con sus manos se limpió el rostro—, gracias por _encontrarme_, Sasuke-kun, o debería llamarte Uchiha-san, o Sasuke-san…

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —él ya se estaba fastidiando de más con todo aquel _asunto_.

—Bueno, no eres cualquier shinobi, vienes de un clan importante —ella se levantó a duras penas, y se sentó en la cama, dejando sus piernas al descubierto cuando las dejó caer, su tobillo era lo más doloroso, pero no quiso hacerle caso—, no es como que pueda ser la Sakura de siempre _contigo_, o con los demás, y hablarles como si nada.

Ella se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, se acercó hasta la ventana con dificultad, estaba cojeando, pasando por el lado del pelinegro, quien se había quedado mudo, y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía oscuro afuera, la lluvia no se había detenido todavía, entonces lo miró, ya que sentía la mirada de él sobre ella, a pesar de no haberle dicho nada más.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que me…? —cuestionó ella curiosa, sin llegar a completar la pregunta.

—Tres horas, algo más, algo menos —él caminó hacia ella nuevamente, y se preguntaba del _por qué tenía que seguirla_—; te dije que no te levantaras, ni siquiera has visto que no llevas nada…

La pelirosa al ver la mirada de éste, él ya no la miraba, estaba mirando hacia la puerta, y fue ahí cuando ella fue bajando la vista de a pocos, tenía puesto tan solo una camiseta, evidentemente de Sasuke Uchiha, era una negra, de mangas cortas, y estaba muy segura que en la parte de atrás llevaba el símbolo de su clan; ella suspiró, eso no fue lo peor, la camiseta solo le cubría hasta la mitad de sus glúteos, por lo que le debió haber dado una vista al Uchiha de sus nalgas, y su ropa interior baja, la cual era algo pequeña, y negra, de encaje. Sakura se sonrojó, qué más podía hacer, ¿golpearlo por ayudarla?, ¿por haberla encontrado, y puesto otra ropa ya que estaba mojada y podía ponerse mal?

—¿Dónde está mi bata, y mi _ropa_? —lo último sonó más pronunciado, pero ella no sonaba enojada, sólo incómoda.

—Tu bata la dejé lavando, y ya debe estar seca —él tragó grueso—, supuse que la tendrías que usar mañana; y por lo que llevas ahora, juro que no miré, te cubrí con una toalla, pero todo lo que tenía _como para ti_, era esa camiseta, y…

—Gracias —se alejó de la ventana nuevamente cojeando, y sin vergüenza de que él la viera.

—Soy Sasuke, siempre seré Sasuke, para ti —soltó con firmeza—; descansa, aún no te recuperas, o si quieres, te llevaré al hospital para que te revisen.

—No —se apresuró a decir, metiéndose todo lo apresuradamente posible a la cama, y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza—, prometo no molestarte más, así que, tan solo por esta noche, déjame quedarme.

Sasuke ya no dijo más, tan solo asintió, y se fue, apagando la luz, y dejándola descansar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El pelinegro se había dormido en el sillón, ni siquiera se había cubierto con alguna manta, todas se las había dejado a la pelirosa, quien a su parecer las necesitaba más; unos extraños ruidos lo despertaron, él se sentó rápidamente, y vio, saliendo de la habitación a la muchacha, quien parecía más adolorida que la noche anterior; se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia ella, quedando a su lado, y ofreciéndole el brazo para ayudarla.

—Debiste llamarme —le recriminaba él.

—Lo hice, pero no me escuchabas, aunque no quise _abusar_, así que… —ella buscó con la vista—, ¿podrías darme mi bata?, me iré al hospital ahora.

—Está allá —señaló hacia la puerta de salida, al costado había un colgador, y allí se encontraba la dichosa bata.

—Gracias —él cogió la bata, y la ayudó a colocársela.

Ella había decidido ir tan solo con la camiseta de él debajo de la bata, y ya en el hospital se cambiaría, allí tenía otra muda de ropa, por lo que abrió la puerta para irse, y él la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿No pensabas ir sola, verdad? —ella lo quedó mirando, él le sonreía, y no pudo evitar imitarlo, aunque fue algo _forzada_.

Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión para tomarla en brazos, y cargarla, la sujetó bien, y al ver que no habían objeciones, se fue corriendo por los tejados, eso era lo más seguro, así nadie la vería a ella con aquel aspecto, no murmurarían nada en contra de ella, o de _ellos_. La pelirosa se pegó más al pecho del azabache, extrañaba esa sensación, el viento siendo cortado cuando corrían en su contra, o acompañándoles cuando iban en la misma dirección.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegaron al hospital, Tsunade estaba allí, en la puerta principal, siendo regañada, o eso parecía, por la madre de Sakura, quien tampoco tenía buen aspecto, y cuando los vieron, al pelinegro, cargando en brazos a la pelirosa, quien aún no reparaba en ellas, y seguía sostenida de su protector, las dos mujeres corrieron hacia ellos, preocupadas ambas por la misma muchacha, _Sakura_, y ahí, se podía apreciar una batalla de miradas muy sangrienta, la pregunta que se debatían con los ojos: _¿quién era más madre para Sakura?_

—Cuando terminen de discutir, Sakura necesita que la atiendan —la voz del pelinegro las hizo _reaccionar_, y los cuatro se internaron en el lugar.

Tsunade solicitó una habitación privada para la pelirosa, desde la noche anterior, había sido _fastidiada_, por no decir otra cosa, por _esa_ mujer, y no había cómo tranquilizarla, pero cuando se enteró que no encontraba a Sakura, y que la había visto partir luego de avisarle que Kyo había muerto, la preocupó demasiado, ella sabía que la pelirosa nunca huiría de la aldea, la habían buscado, pero había sido un poco inútil, los rastros se habían perdido con la fuerte lluvia, y su alivio era que ninguno de los guardias la habían visto salir, además de que estaba segura que su chica tan solo necesitaba estar sola, pero no creyó que llegaría en brazos de Sasuke.

—Bien, creo que tu tobillo ya no es un problema —dijo la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa—, ahora te quitaré la bata, ayúdame con esto Mebuki.

Las dos mujeres los estaban haciendo, ya llevaban algunos botones abiertos, cuando la pelirosa recién se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría cuando se la quitaran por completo, por lo que ensanchó los ojos, y miró a Sasuke, quien estaba allí, ya que por algún extraño motivo no lo echaron.

—E-esperen —pedía ella, pero las mujeres no le hicieron caso.

—Sakura, no la necesitarás por unos días, es hora de que te tomes un descanso, quizá unos cinco o se… —la rubia se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?, no me digas que te fuiste hacia su casa —su madre señaló a Sasuke, sumamente exaltada—, para acostarte con él!

—No es lo que piensas, mamá —ella sonaba dolida, y Sasuke la miraba sin saber qué hacer—, pero no te atrevas a culparlo de algo, deberías agradecerle por no dejarme tirada donde me encontró.

—¡No me vengas con cuentos, Sakura, yo no he nacido ayer! —la mujer miraba retadoramente a Sakura, y la pelirosa ya empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Mebuki, sé que no es fácil todo esto para ti, pero déjanos solos, por favor, deberías ir a ver a la pequeña Michiru —le ordenó la Quinta, y aunque sonó amable, la madre de Sakura sabía que debía irse, no sin antes _fulminar_ a Sasuke con su mirada.

—Lo que ella dice no es cierto, Tsunade-sama —Sakura la miró seria, y la rubia sabía que no le mentía.

—Lo sé, Sasuke es un pervertido, pero no se aprovecharía de tu condición —ella empezó a reír, y Sasuke quería _matarla_—; lo siento, sé que _él_ no es así, y no creo que tú hayas ido a buscar _eso_ como consuelo.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron, la Quinta siempre era muy directa; Sasuke ya no la estaba mirando, su mirada se perdía en la vista de la ventana, era casi mediodía, no quería salir de allí, si lo hacía, sabía que se encontraría con _Mebuki_, y sería _problemático_. Tsunade llamó a una enfermera, le pidió que le pusiera a Sakura ropa de hospital, a lo cual la pelirosa se negó, deseaba quedarse con la camiseta del chico; luego, ya curada, la Hokage le sugirió que descansara un poco.

—No dejaré que nadie entre —dijo mirando a la chica, así que, si aún te falta llorar, lo puedes hacer aquí, _nadie_ te molestará.

—Pero, sobre el funeral de Kyo… —la rubia la interrumpió.

—Eso lo veré con tu madre, así que, no vendrá por aquí —y sin decir más, se marchó.

Los dejó solos, claro que antes había pedido que les dejaran comida, entonces cuando la Hokage se marchó, comieron en silencio, Sakura parecía agotada, y Sasuke al parecer, no deseaba dejarla sola; el hecho de que ella le confesara que iba a buscarlo a él, cuando tuvo ese _accidente_, lo hizo sentir un tanto culpable, y responsable de cuidarla hasta que se encontrara mejor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, luego de que comieron, Sakura se había dormido, ya que no sabía de qué hablar con el azabache, aunque realmente habían muchas cosas que decirse, pero, no sabía cómo empezar, y decir _gracias_ nuevamente, ya sonaba cansado; una hora después, se despertó, y por instinto, volteó a mirarlo, ya que le había estado dando la espalda desde donde se encontraba, él continuaba en la misma posición.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —la pelirosa desvió su mirada a las cosas que estaban sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de Sasuke.

—Regalos, de tus _amigos_ —suspiró—, ellos se preocupan por ti.

—Ellos deberían dejar de hacerlo, no necesitan a alguien como yo, sólo seré una _molestia_ —dijo mirándolo a él.

—Son tus amigos, no puedes dejarlos —él la miró enojado—; sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo, pero tú no eres como _yo_.

Ella alzó ambas cejas, el comentario de Sasuke la hizo sentirse mal, culpable, ya que sabía que a él le había costado decirlo, respiró profundo, y prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Oye, Sasuke —eso sonó extraño para ambos, pero ella continuó—, ¿puedes recostarte a mi lado?, no descansaste bien por mi culpa.

—¿Eh? —fue el sonido que salió de sus labios, sin comprender del todo lo que le pedía la chica, o sí lo sabía, pero, lo desconcertó.

—Solo ven, por favor —ella se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio, y llamándole con pequeñas palmadas en la cama—, no te haré _nada_.

No habían sonrisas de parte de ella, parecía como si haber entrado al hospital, hubiese hecho más real el hecho de que Kyo había muerto; el pelinegro se acercó, e hizo lo que ella le pidió, pero se echó sobre la manta, ya que ella aún estaba con tan solo aquella camiseta. Sasuke estaba mirando hacia el techo, aquella cama no era tan pequeña, cabían los dos perfectamente, pero Sakura se había echado de lado, mirando hacia donde se encontraba él, de pronto, sintió el peso de ella sobre su pecho, más que todo, el peso de su cabeza, y su brazo sujetándose de él.

—Anoche, todo lo que quería era un abrazo, y es irónico que pensara en ti, cuando tú no eres de darlos —ella empezaba a llorar—; déjame quedarme así, sólo un momento más.

Él no dijo nada, pasó el brazo que tenía más cerca de ella, por debajo de su cuello, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, algo pausado, un poco torpe, como aquel _beso_, y dejó que ella llorara todo lo que quisiera, fue lo que él hizo al ver a su familia muerta, y daba gracias de que ese no fuera el caso de la pelirosa, no querría ver cómo, aquella chica, tan _pura_, dispuesta a sacrificarse por otros, dejaría que la oscuridad inundara su corazón, él haría _cualquier cosa_ por protegerla.

Sakura se había dormido, quién sabría cuánto, pero, cuando despertó, lastimosamente, el pelinegro ya no estaba a su lado, ella abrazaba una almohada, y sobre esta, vio una rosa roja, y un papel con algo escrito: _No quiero ser tu amigo, Sakura, pero, haré el esfuerzo, aunque no te prometo nada._ Ella suspiró, ¿por qué Sasuke tenía que hacerlo todo más difícil?, quizás nunca podría contestarse aquello, de pronto, oyó un ruido en la ventana, volteó a ver, estaba abierta, y Kakashi estaba allí, sobre el marco.

—Sakura —esta vez sonó serio, y no traía esa sonrisa tranquilizadora—, al fin despertaste.

—Eso parece, Kakashi-san —él sonrió de lado, muy parecido a las sonrisas de Sasuke.

—¿Ya no me llamarás _sensei_?, no me gustaría que dejaras de hacerlo —ella decidió no mirarlo.

—Ya no tengo derecho a hacerlo, por lo que también agradecería que me evitaran —respondió.

—Creo que no será posible, aún no entiendes Sakura, ¿en verdad piensas hacernos a un lado, a todos los que te conocemos?, y eso es de tu parte, porque, verás, _nosotros_ no tenemos pensado dejarte sola —explicaba el peligris.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ustedes, y yo, ya no pertenecemos al mismo lado de la moneda, solo soy una _simple_ civil —ella empezaba a deprimirse, sus manos estrujaban la manta.

—No del mismo lado, pero todos pertenecemos a Konoha, y así como simples civiles, como Inari y su familia, se convirtieron en nuestros amigos, con mucha más razón, ¿por qué dejaríamos de ser los tuyos?, si te abandonamos, ¿no crees que lo que he intentado enseñarles desde el principio, se iría al retrete? —el peligris nunca pensó tener que sermonear a la pelirosa—. Acabo de volver de misión, y me avisaron que te encontrabas aquí, y tuve que pasar a verte, Sakura, en verdad siento que no he sido un buen maestro contigo, pero, aunque ya no lo sea más, no quiere decir que dejaré que te aísles de todos y de todo.

—Claro que no la dejaremos, Kakashi-sensei —Naruto llegó, sorprendiéndola, y empujando a Kakashi, quien no cayó, gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

—N-naruto —ella se sentó rápidamente en la cama, ya ni idea tenía de quién más pudiera entrar por la ventana—. Creí que Tsunade-sama había ordenado que nadie entrara.

—¡Ah, eso!, es que… bueno, el teme nos dijo que _la vieja,_ había dicho que nadie entraría, pero nos aclaró que para ti, nosotros no éramos _nadie_, ya que significábamos _algo_ —el rubio realmente no tenía remedio, y Sasuke, ya no sabía qué pensar de él.

—K-kakashi-sensei —el peligris la miró algo emocionado, por oírla decir sensei—, no deseo ser peor que escoria.

—¡Así se habla, Sakura-chan! —gritaba su amigo emocionado, y su maestro, simplemente sonreía, agradecido de que algo bueno le hubiera enseñado, aunque en un comienzo, aquello fuese enseñanza de Obito—. Oye, Sakura-chan… ¿esa no es la ropa del teme?

—No es lo que piensas —ella se recostó nuevamente, dándoles la espalda—, y no te aproveches porque ya no puedo golpearte.

—Bueno, en verdad, el símbolo Uchiha te queda bien, Sakura-chan —habló él, ya más animado.

—Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, Sakura, te veremos mañana, debes descansar —el copy ninja se disponía a marcharse junto al rubio, por la ventana, pero ella los detuvo.

—No puedo descansar, hoy es el funeral de Kyo, debo ir —afirmó ella algo triste.

—Creo que no debes preocuparte por eso, el funeral ya fue hecho, y todos estuvimos allí, en tu lugar, hasta hace un momento, creímos que era mejor que te recuperaras, para Michiru, ya que la pequeña, te estará esperando, y necesitará de todas tus energías —la pelirosa, no dijo nada más, sintió la mano cariñosa de su maestro en su cabeza, despeinándola un poco, y luego volteó, pero ya no estaba.

—Nos vemos, Sakura-chan —el rubio le regaló una gran sonrisa, antes de saltar por la ventana detrás de su maestro.

Todos se estaban preocupando por ella, y ella dándosela de víctima, sintiéndose miserable, cuando habría una pequeña a quien debía cuidar, que no entendía mucho aún, pero a quien en algún momento, debería contarle todo acerca de su padre, y no deseaba defraudarla; ya visitaría la tumba de Kyo pronto, quizás al día siguiente, le llevaría flores, y se despediría correctamente de él.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Creo que he cumplido antes de la fecha límite, que era el lunes en la tarde, así que pónganme una carita feliz por ello ** ** que me la merezco… El siguiente capi si quedará para el miércoles, así que ténganme paciencia, también debo actualizar mis otros fics, y, tengo cosas que hacer, todo se me junta, compréndanme! T.T**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Hola, y bueno, pude terminar y subir las actualizaciones de mis otros dos fics, además de que concluí con mis cosas pendientes, así que ahora les puedo dejar este capi, esperando que les agrade, aun cuando por el anterior tan sólo recibí dos reviews, pero como una fue de una de mis más fieles lectoras, me siento muy satisfecha con ello, y le dedico este capi a ella XD**

**Cherry627: Gracias por la carita súper feliz ** ** te regalo un Sasuke tierno, y este capi.**

**Shamadi1996: Sí, Koara-chan adora a Sasuke, y yo también quiero un Sasuke de donde colgarme T.T**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8: **

—_Nos vemos, Sakura-chan —el rubio le regaló una gran sonrisa, antes de saltar por la ventana detrás de su maestro._

_Todos se estaban preocupando por ella, y ella dándosela de víctima, sintiéndose miserable, cuando habría una pequeña que no entendía mucho aún, pero a quien en algún momento, debería contarle todo acerca de su padre, y no deseaba defraudarla; ya visitaría la tumba de Kyo pronto, quizás al día siguiente, le llevaría flores, y se despediría correctamente de él. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**FLASHBACK – Una hora antes del funeral de Kyo**

Sasuke se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura, Tenten había pasado por ahí, -claro que antes tocó, por ello él pudo _reaccionar_ a tiempo-, para avisarle que todos irían al funeral de Kyo, -el cual sería en una hora-, en representación de Sakura, para que ella pudiera descansar, ya que fue la que más estuvo en todo ello, y debía estar agotada en todos los sentidos, y que le avisara a Naruto; cuando la castaña se marchó, el pelinegro dejó que ella se abrazara de la almohada que él había usado a su lado, y sobre esta, dejó una rosa roja, la había sacado del florero donde Ino había dejado unas flores para su amiga, y al principio lo pensó como algo _cursi y tonto_, pero, por Sakura, valía la pena.

Debajo de aquella rosa, él dejó una nota, Sasuke en verdad no deseaba ser su _amigo_, o mejor dicho, no deseaba tan _sólo _ser su amigo, ya que él empezaba a verla como algo más, y no le importaba lo que implicara, aunque suponía que por el momento debería esperar.

Salió de aquella habitación, se dirigió hacia el departamento de Naruto, tenía que hacerle saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque quizás ya se habría enterado, pero se lo habían pedido, y él, se sentía muy _caritativo_ últimamente, más aún si se trataban de chicas, ya que ellas sabían cómo pedirle las cosas, tenían un _no sé qué_, que le impedía decir que _no_.

Llegó al departamento de su mejor amigo, tocó, y a los minutos, el rubio salía algo adormilado, supuso que hace poco habría llegado del Barrio Uchiha, -ya no había mucho que avanzar allí, necesitaban a Yamato, y él estaba de misión-; y que habría empezado a descansar, cuando él llamó a su puerta.

—Teme —dijo luego de un bostezo.

—Dobe —lo miró serio—, ¿te enteraste de lo de Sakura?

—¿Sakura? —su cara se ensombreció—, sé que Kyo ya falleció.

El pelinegro asintió, miró hacia un lado, el sol seguía en lo alto, y suspiró cansado, para luego volver a mirar a su amigo, pero antes de decir algo más, una ráfaga de viento llegó hasta ellos, donde al momento se apareció Kakashi, con una sonrisa de saludo.

—¿Hay alguna reunión de la cual no me haya enterado?, fui donde Tsunade-sama, pero ella no estaba, ni tampoco Shizune, ¿sucedió algo? —ambos chicos lo miraban, y él esperaba que le respondieran.

—Kyo murió anoche —soltó el pelinegro—, hoy es su funeral, Tsunade dijo que se encargaría de eso, junto a la madre de Sakura.

—¿Y dónde está Sakura-chan? —quiso saber el rubio, y el peligris asintió, ya que también quería saberlo, porque al parecer el pelinegro estaba más enterado que los otros dos.

—Ella, está en el hospital —la forma en como Sasuke lo dijo, les hizo ver que _ella_ no estaba trabajando—; tuvo un accidente, ayer corría bajo la lluvia, quiso tontamente correr sobre los tejados, pero cuando saltó, pues, ella, ya saben…

—Supongo que ya se encuentra bien —afirmó el peligris con seriedad.

—Tsunade la curó, sólo tenía el tobillo mal, y varios raspones y golpes —se metió las manos a los bolsillos—, le ordenó que descansara, y le aseguró que nadie la molestaría, pero claro, ustedes no son _nadie_, y ella los necesita.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero olvidaba decirles algo más, por lo que se giró a medias, tan sólo medio cuerpo, para que lo oyeran bien.

—Tenten dice que debemos ir al funeral, todos lo harán, por Sakura, así que pónganse algo apropiado —con esto, los dejó a ambos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke llegó a su departamento, debía tomar un baño, para luego alistarse, y hacer lo mismo que los demás, pero se sorprendió de ver en la puerta a una rubia, junto a una ojiperla, quienes parecían esperarlo, además de que la pequeña koala estaba con ellas. Ellas se veían algo cansadas, al menos las dos mayores, ya que la niña, continuaba sonriendo, sin saber qué sucedía a su alrededor.

—_Sasu_ —dijo la pequeña en cuanto lo vio, y corrió hacia él, el cual no pudo sonreírle esta vez, pero sí se agachó para atraparla, y cogerla.

—Oye, Sasuke-kun, todos tuvimos un pequeño debate, y ya que a ti no te _caía_ Kyo-kun, pero _amas_ a Koara-chan, pues, tú… —la rubia no terminó de hablar, él la miraba expectante, aunque cambió la mirada hacia la _chica_ de su mejor amigo.

—C-creemos que s-sería lo mejor s-si te qued-daras con Koara-chan por e-esta noche, ella n-no deb-bería ir a un f-funeral aún, es muy pequeña —Hinata se había aventurado a decírselo, con aquella sensibilidad que la caracterizaba, por lo que, otra vez, no pudo decir que _no_.

Él extendió su mano, para que le entregaran las cosas de la pequeña, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué haría si la niña le pedía ir al baño, claro que eso era obvio, -lo que tenía que hacer-, pero no sabía si _él_ podría hacerlo. Las chicas se fueron, sonriendo triunfantemente, lo habían vencido, no habían dudas de ello, y se lo pagarían algún día, cuando dejara de sentir lástima porque ellas también habían perdido personas muy cercanas y hace muy poco, por lo que se enteró con detalles por el rubio; vio alejarse a las féminas, y luego, se dispuso a abrir su puerta, y dejar pasar a la pequeña koala, quien presurosamente se metió cuando la bajó, y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, pensando que de repente encontraría algún juguete, pero, eso sería _imposible_.

Michiru estaba corriendo por todas partes, se metió a la habitación del pelinegro porque allí lo había visto entrar, y se detuvo frente a su mesa de noche, donde era el nuevo lugar de la foto del antiguo _equipo siete_.

—Mami —dijo la pequeña, quien parecía querer llorar.

La niña comenzó a sollozar, el pelinegro volteó a mirarla, ya que había estado sacando ropa de su ropero para ponerse luego del baño, no sabía si acercarse a la pequeña, o dejarla sola, pero, se puso en su lugar por un momento, y claro que a él le gustaba que su mamá lo consolara cuando se hacía daño, o algo malo le había sucedido, cuando era pequeño, a pesar de que se mostrara reacio por fuera, pero por dentro se sentía _tan bien_.

Se acercó, se agachó quedando a su altura, y puso una mano en la pequeña cabecita, le hizo una suave caricia, la niña lo miró, y luego miró la fotografía, señalando con su dedito a Sakura.

—Te pareces a _ella_ cuando sonríes —él pudo sonreírle esta vez, se sentía triste por la niña y la pelirosa, pero no deseaba contagiarle el pesar a la pequeña koala—, vayamos a bañarnos.

Casi una hora después, tuvo el piso de su baño, inundado, el jabón casi se había deshecho, apenas si le pudo lavar la cabeza a la pequeña, ya que ella le llenó la cara con espuma del champú, y le hizo arder los ojos, por lo que ahora no sabía si su sharingan estaría en óptimas condiciones, pero de todas maneras, enjuagó a la niña, luego de hacerlo con él, -quien estaba en bóxer para no asustar a la pequeña-, y la sacó de allí.

La secó, la vistió, la intentó peinar inútilmente, y le pidió que esperara tranquila mientras él hacía lo mismo, para luego adentrarse a la cocina, a preparar una sencilla pero deliciosa sopa de tomates, y cuando ya estuvo listo, tuvo que buscar a la pequeña, no la hallaba por ningún lado, ¿qué clase de niña no se queda quieta cuando le dicen que lo haga?, su respuesta, _ninguna_.

Cuando al fin la encontró, ya que la había estado buscando en silencio, la vio acurrucada, con la fotografía donde estaba Sakura, en una esquina de su habitación, estaba dormida, por lo que la levantó, le quitó la fotografía, y la recostó sobre su cama, en el mismo lado donde había estado Sakura la noche anterior; él comió de _su_ sopa, se puso a afilar sus armas, a limpiar su katana, y sin más imprevistos, ya que al parecer la pequeña koala no despertaría, se echó a su lado, y se quedó totalmente dormido, sin darse cuenta de que la abrazó inconscientemente.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ese día, casi a las diez de la noche, la pelirosa salió del hospital, habiéndose puesto sus prendas que tenía en su casillero en el hospital, y regresó a su departamento, donde después de una ducha tibia, un chocolate caliente, y una limpia pijama, se metió a la cama, aunque no pudo dormir nada, pero al menos, ya estaba en casa, eso pensó. Cuando ya empezaba a dormir un poco, llamaron a su puerta, ya había amanecido, pero aún era muy temprano, ¿quizás las siete?, no quiso levantarse, pero eran muy insistentes, por lo que lo hizo, y abrió con un aspecto ojeroso.

—Tú sí que asustas, chica —la pelirosa se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, tirándose a su cama, sin responder nada; la rubia la siguió, cerrando la puerta en el proceso—; vamos, frente, es hora de despertar, debes estar lista para cuando venga Michi-chan.

—Lo sé, ahora déjame dormir —su voz sonaba ronca, era obvio que había pasado una mala noche.

—Por supuesto que no, si este fuera mi caso, estarías revoloteándome todo el día, no me dejarías quedarme en cama, y lo más probable es que me sacarías a golpes, así que da gracias que no soy tan fuerte como… —la rubia se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero tan sólo oyó un suspiro de su amiga.

—Eres una cerda, ¿lo sabías? —la pelirosa ya estaba sentada en su cama—, me daré un baño, y luego un café, no he podido dormir.

—Yo preparo el café, tú has lo tuyo, y aquí te dejo un regalito —dejó una pequeña bolsa sobre el tocador de la pelirosa, y salió hacia la cocina.

Sakura se apresuró, sólo sería un baño rápido, tenía que esperar a Michiru con energías recargadas, y hacerla sentir especial, eso era lo que quería, por lo que, salió rápidamente con una pequeña toalla, y se metió a su habitación.

—Oye Sakura, ya me voy, pero te veo en la noche, vendré a buscarlas a las dos, no lo olvides —la rubia escapó de allí, cerrando la puerta, aunque cuando creyó que lo había hecho, oyó su voz nuevamente—; ¡Sakura, olvidé algo, ábreme!

La pelirosa salió aún en toalla, ya que no había logrado ponerse nada, abrió la puerta sin percatarse de quien estaba tras ella, se dio media vuelta, y entró, dejando la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, y entrando otra vez a su habitación, segundos después oyó que cerraron la puerta, y volvió a salir de esta, para encarar a _su rubia amiga_.

—Oye, cerda, ¿qué clase de regalo es este? —continuaba con la pequeña toalla, pero en sus manos, traía un diminuto hilo dental verde extendido para que _ella _lo viera bien—; ¿T-tú?

—Lo siento —el pelinegro se aclaró la garganta, y miró hacia otro lado—, Ino me hizo pasar, y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

—Esa cerda me las pagará —la ojijade mayor alzaba su puño, estrujando aquel _regalito_, en señal de venganza.

—Traje a Michiru —le dijo él, quien había dejado a la pequeña, aún dormida, sobre el sofá. Sakura miró hacia donde él observaba, y sonrió.

—¿Estaba contigo? —quiso saber ella.

—S-sí, bueno, ya me voy, tenemos que continuar con el trabajo —dejó la pequeña mochila en la mesa—, nos vemos.

Se giró para irse, ya había sido demasiadas _emociones_ por los últimos dos o casi tres días, y necesitaba aire, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la pelirosa lo cogió del brazo, y él volteó un poco para mirarla.

—Espera, quédate a tomar un café, al menos —lo soltó y se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja—, ya está listo, la cerda lo hizo.

—Sakura —ella lo miró—, deberías vestirte primero.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru aún no despertaba, ellos dos estaban tomando su café en la mesa, en perfecto silencio, aunque con miradas cómplices, hasta que alguien tuvo que romperlo, por el bien de la _amistad._

—Gracias por enviarme a Kakashi-sensei y a Naruto ayer —ella sonrió—, me ayudaron mucho.

—Supuse que yo no era de mucha ayuda, ni muy convincente —contestó de forma cortante.

—No es eso —ella también negó con la cabeza—, me has ayudado _más_ de lo que crees, y sin darte cuenta de ello.

—Entonces, _dicen_, que para eso están los amigos, ¿no? —él cerró los ojos—, así que está bien.

Ella lo miraba con algo de tristeza, era evidente que los últimos acontecimientos, habían desencadenado ciertos sentimientos entre ellos, o, con mayor seguridad, los habían malinterpretado, en especial ella, o quizás él, pero, no le agradaba pensar en aquella tonta nota que le había dejado el pelinegro, donde hacía notar que no deseaba ser su _amigo_.

—Y-yo, siento mucho que tengas que forzarte a tratarme amablemente —su voz parecía querer _quebrarse_, y Sasuke se sorprendió, ya que él nunca dijo algo así, y menos lo pensó.

—¿De qué…? —el pelinegro se detuvo, cuando vio a una motita lila caminando hacia la pelirosa.

—Mami —la niña se tallaba los ojitos.

—Michi-chan, te extrañé mucho, aunque no hayamos estado mucho tiempo separadas, pero… —la pelirosa ya tenía a la niña entre sus brazos, y no quería despegarse de ella.

El azabache al ver aquel momento, sintió que ya debía irse, estaba de más en aquel lugar, y tenía cosas que hacer, pero, claro que tendría otra _conversación_ con la pelirosa, si así le podía llamar a lo que habían tenido minutos atrás.

—Ahora sí me retiro —se levantó de su lugar—, gracias por el café.

Ella lo miró por sobre el hombro de la pequeña, asintió, pero no logró articular palabras para él, por lo que tan solo lo vio alejarse de ellas, hasta llegar a la puerta, aunque una vocecita lo detuvo.

—Nos vemos, Sasu —la niña levantaba la manito para despedirse del pelinegro.

—Nos vemos, Koara-chan —no pudo evitar llamarla de esa forma cariñosa, con la que él mismo la había bautizado, en verdad apreciaba a la pequeña.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquella semana de descanso, pasó algo rápido, sería ya la segunda semana desde que Sakura había pedido vivir como civil, había tenido paseos con Ino, quien sabía ella, intentaba animarla, y al mismo tiempo, jugaba con la pelilila; Naruto se pasaba a visitarla de vez en cuando, y Kakashi las invitaba a comer algún dulce cuando se las encontraba; Sakura, ya se había pasado por el cementerio, y se sorprendió al ver la tumba de Kyo, en la sección de shinobis, pero aquello la alegró; en cuanto a Michi-chan, ya estaba haciendo un horario, la pequeña estaría con sus padres hasta las cuatro de la tarde, ya que ella saldría del hospital a las tres y media, sólo los viernes, Michiru se quedaría con Ino, donde ella se pasaría a recogerla, y de paso, tener un tiempo con su mejor amiga, y los fines de semana, podrían pasear tranquilamente por la aldea.

Sasuke y Sakura se habían cruzado muy pocas veces, el capitán Yamato ya había regresado, y estaban más ocupados en el Barrio Uchiha con las reparaciones, pero a pesar de ello, un saludo cordial siempre era bien recibido, tan solo asentir, o sonreír, eran gestos suficientes para que supieran que estaban de buenas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La tercera semana de civil de la pelirosa ya había empezado, era miércoles, y Sakura había sido llamada a la Torre Hokage, lo que le pareció extraño, pero dejando su bata en su respectivo lugar, se dirigió allí con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo le daba; llegó algo agitada, llevaba una minifalda verde, y una blusa sin magas, color crema, con un pequeño escote, la bata la cubría, pero ahora se sentía algo… _descarada_, aunque en frente de la Quinta, eso no era nada.

Shizune la saludó con una sonrisa, y la hizo pasar, asegurándole que no debía preocuparse por nada, pero la pelirosa continuaba sintiéndose algo incómoda. Cuando entró, todos los presentes la miraron, Sakura se veía linda con el cabello más largo, siempre lo habían pensado, aquellos tres varones, que una vez la tuvieron como a la única fémina en su equipo.

—B-buenos días, Tsunade-sama —hizo una pequeña reverencia—, siento interrumpir, pero me dijeron que era urgente, vine lo más pronto que pude, y Shizune me hizo pasar.

—Buenos días para ti también —la ojimiel suspiró—, y no interrumpes nada, ya que lo que voy a decir es para los cuatro.

La ojijade volteó a mirarlos, ella se sentía desubicada, no había nada de ninja en su aspecto, hasta tacones traía, le habían dicho que se veía bien en ellos, y su _bandana_, estaba guardada en el fondo de un cajón.

—Irán los cuatro a la aldea de la Hierba —Sakura dio un respingo en su lugar—, aunque en realidad, serán cinco; ustedes tres —señaló a los varones—, tendrán la misión de llevar y traer a Sakura y a Michiru sanas y salvas —ellos asintieron.

—P-pero, Tsunade-sama, yo… —la ojimiel la cortó.

—Tienes que ir, los padres de Kyo quieren verte, y a la pequeña, además debes informarles correctamente sobre su fallecimiento —Sakura asintió, ya sin poder decir más.

—¿Cuándo iremos? —preguntó el peligris.

—Hace media hora —todos sabían lo que significaba aquello, por lo que salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

Sakura apenas salió del despacho, algo nerviosa, y se detuvo a respirar profundo antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, pero una profunda voz la detuvo.

—Yo te llevo, primero a tu departamento —la cogió sin permiso en brazos—, y luego donde tus padres, por Koara-chan.

Ella no dijo nada, dejó que hiciera lo que bien le pareciera, ella ya no tenía voz ni voto, ahora sí que se sentía _inútil_, sería un estorbo si en verdad alguien se aparecía para atacarlos, y odiaba ese sentimiento.

Llegaron a su departamento, se vistió con pantalones y una camiseta, se puso unas sandalias ninja, solo por comodidad, y empacó algunas cosas más, aunque no creía que demoraran más de dos días, la aldea de la Hierba estaba a unas horas de allí, y ya lista, salió a la sala, donde el pelinegro la esperaba; salieron de allí, y caminaron hasta la casa de sus padres, estaba a unas tres de cuadras de su departamento.

—Tu cabello se ve más largo —ella levantó la vista para verlo. Él recién lo había notado aquel día, y no sólo eso, ella olía realmente bien.

—Me lo dejaré crecer, sólo lo corté porque en las peleas, se convertía en un punto débil —ella se había detenido, al ver que él rozaba sus hebras rosa, pero él al percatarse, la soltó.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde —se apresuró a decir él, y ella lo siguió.

Minutos después, los cinco estaban ya saliendo de Konoha, Sakura continuaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, no quería exponer al peligro a la pequeña, pero también era cierto que debía _enfrentar_ a los padres de Kyo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Muajajaja… me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi, aunque quizás algunos no lo vean de esa forma, pero, espero que les haya gustado, en verdad creí que iba a meter más cosas en este capi, pensé que esta misión que apenas menciono, aquí, en este capi, iba a estar terminada, y los verían de vuelta en Konoha, pero me equivoqué, será para el siguiente… besos a todos XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Aquí les dejaré un nuevo capi, para que disfruten en esta semana XD Gracias por todos los que me leen, me tienen como favorito, y me siguen, son de lo mejor.**

**Setsuna17: Gracias por los ánimos de siempre **

**Sasu Love for Ever: Muy buena canción para animarte y recompensarte XD**

**Cherry627: Me alegra que te haya hecho feliz, y me hubiese gustado verte sonreír como boba jajaja… (sin ofender), y pues, me encantó escribir a un Sasuke tierno, cuidando de Michi-chan, quién como Koara-chan que puede dormir con él ¬¬**

**Shamadi1996: Bueno, no te preocupes, hoy leerás sobre LA MISIÓN, y pues, esperemos que a Sakura alguien le suba los ánimos =)**

**Akane-Aimi: Hola, y gracias por darme una oportunidad de entretenerte con mi historia, ciertamente me hace feliz saber, que aunque no eres fan del SasuSaku, pude llegar a ti de alguna forma, y por ello, en verdad me levantas los ánimos. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9: **

—_Vamos, se nos hace tarde —se apresuró a decir él, y ella lo siguió._

_Minutos después, los cinco estaban ya saliendo de Konoha, Sakura continuaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, no quería exponer al peligro a la pequeña, pero también era cierto que debía __**enfrentar**__ a los padres de Kyo._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquella misión empezaba muy tranquila, había pasado una hora, los cinco iban caminando, y pues, varios notaron que las dos féminas del grupo, estaban cansadas, pero aun así, aún la pequeña, parecía con más energías que la pelirosa, la cual, no dudó en cargar a la pelilila por tercera vez durante el camino, a pesar de que sabía que necesitaba descansar un poco. El sol estaba en lo alto, y no tenía piedad ante ellos, el caminar de la pelirosa se fue volviendo más lento, hasta que empezó a jadear, pero aunque deseaba pasar desapercibida, todos tenían su mirada y sentidos puestos en ella, y en la pequeña koala.

—Descansemos un momento, podemos ir al río, no está muy lejos —el peligris señaló una dirección—, nos refrescaremos y luego continuaremos.

Los otros dos asintieron, y la pelirosa se sintió como una _molestia_ nuevamente, desvió la mirada de los demás, y los empezó a seguir, cuando Kakashi se puso a su lado, le quitó a la niña, y le sonrió dulcemente, despeinándola en el proceso, para que se animara un poco. Minutos después, llegaron al río, Naruto se lanzó a este con todo el _estilo_ que lo caracterizaba, y la pequeña al verlo, lo quiso seguir, por lo que la pelirosa le quitó los pequeños zapatitos, y la dejó tan solo con sus braguitas, y un polo de tiras; ella misma se quitó las sandalias, dejó todo a un lado, no lo importaba mojarse la ropa, necesitaba de aquel tiempo refrescante.

Michiru estaba de la mano de la pelirosa, metió sus diminutos pies al río, y dio un respingo, ya que el agua estaba fría, pero no volvió a sobresaltarse, y el agua pronto empezaba a cubrirla hasta las rodillas, lo que para Sakura era muy poco. Kakashi las observaba desde la sombra de un árbol, donde también se entretenía leyendo su pequeño libro; Sasuke, ya había dejado su katana a un lado, se había quitado parte de su vestimenta, o mejor dicho todo, con excepción de los bermudas negros que llevaba debajo, y se dirigió al río juntamente con los demás.

—Yo la meteré —se agachó un poco, cuando estaba al lado de las _chicas_, cogió a la pequeña de los bracitos—, así podrás tener más tiempo para ti.

El pelinegro se alejó, dejándola sola, lo vio llegar hasta donde estaba Naruto, y lo oyó reprendiendo al rubio por lanzarles agua, sin tener cuidado de Koara-chan, lo que la hizo sonreír; ella se dio cuenta, de que aquellos tres hombres estaban muy sobreprotectores con ambas, y todo era debido a su decisión de no continuar como kunoichi, lo cual, _extrañaba_ a mares.

Sakura se metió, y se alejó un poco del barullo que hacían los tres niños en el agua, pero era reconfortante verlos, Sasuke sonreía con naturalidad, se estaba divirtiendo en verdad, y ver algo así, fue _increíble_, pero recordó que en realidad, esa era una de las cosas que ella le había prometido cuando él estaba a punto de marcharse de Konoha, y ella intentaba detenerlo; esta vez, _ella_ no era la que le estaba dando esa _felicidad_, pero estaba agradecida con todos los que habían contribuido para ello.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya estaban vestidos nuevamente, una hora de diversión refrescante, y unos pescados asados, con mucho líquido antes de continuar, renovaron las fuerzas de sus protegidas.

—Déjamela, yo la llevo, así no te cansarás tanto —la pequeña koala no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro.

—¡Sasu! —gritó emocionada la niña, al abrazarse de su cuello, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Creo que está enamorada de ti —soltó la pelirosa, con una melancólica sonrisa.

—Creo que tendré que rechazarla —él le sonreía de lado, algo divertido—, sólo tengo ojos para chicas de mi edad, Sakura, no soy un monstruo.

Dicho esto, se alejó de ella, empezando a andar detrás de Kakashi, y se preguntaba internamente, si Sasuke ya habría encontrado a alguien más, quizás Ino, aunque luego negó con la cabeza, su amiga no podía ser, ella estaba iniciando una relación con Sai, ¿Hinata?, claro que no, ella estaba con Naruto, y Sasuke no sería capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera, pero entonces, podría ser Tenten, aunque se llevaban un año, porque ella era mayor que él, pero no era mucha diferencia, como para que no pudieran estar juntos, aunque no creía tampoco que la castaña olvidara tan pronto a Neji, eso sería _imposible_.

—Oye, Sakura-chan —ella salió de sus pensamiento, y se dignó a mirar a su amigo—, si quieres yo te cargo —se agachó, dándole la espalda para que la chica se subiera—, sé que no soy Sasuke, pero también te puedo llevar.

—… —un coscorrón le cayó al rubio en la cabeza, y él se quejó, pero ella también, ya que por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, le había dolido; los otros dos hombres voltearon al oírlos—, eres un idiota, Naruto.

La pelirosa empezó a caminar furiosa, hacia sus otros compañeros, quienes les llevaban algo de ventaja, Naruto se acariciaba la zona golpeada, y en vez de recriminarle, sonreía ante lo hecho por su amiga, y Kakashi, tan solo pensaba, en que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían; Sasuke le sonreía a la escena.

—¡Espera, Sakura-chan, en verdad te llevaré! —el rubio se levantó, y empezó a correr tras ella.

Sakura, al sentir que el rubio la quería alcanzar, al mismo tiempo, lo imitó, también corriendo, y es que allí no habían tejados, así que no se equivocaría, pero su consciencia, la hacía tan sólo mirar el camino, ya que sabía que si llegaba a mirar algún árbol, podría caer en lo mismo que la vez anterior, y haría el ridículo intentando trepar a uno; Naruto la alcanzó pronto, a pesar de haberle dado ventaja, ya que claro, el no poseer el chakra para correr, la hacía lenta, pero se divirtió corriendo, y otra vez, dejando al viento acariciar su piel, era un sentimiento _inigualable_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían avanzado más que la caminata anterior, casi dos horas, y Sakura ya estaba cansada, pero no por haber caminado, sino por la carrera que se dio antes, aunque sabía que ya no podían detenerse, porque la aldea de la Hierba estaba muy cerca, así que debía resistir una hora más; Naruto era el que ahora cargaba a Michiru, ella estaba dormida, y el sol alumbraba menos que antes, el pelinegro se acercó a ella, y de improviso, la cargó en brazos.

—¿Eh?, ¡suéltame, Sasuke! —gritaba molesta e incómoda, dando pequeños golpes que no le hacían nada al Uchiha.

—Kakashi, vayamos por los árboles, será más rápido, llegaremos en quince minutos —ella dejó de golpearlo, el peligris asintió, y los tres hombres saltaron hacia los árboles.

—P-pero, Naruto podría dejar caer a Michi-chan —los nervios se apoderaron de la pelirosa, ya que ella, al sentirse ahora indefensa, pensaba que Michiru estaba en constante peligro.

—Eres malvada, Sakura-chan —el rubio se hacía el ofendido—, ¿cómo podría volverme Hokage, si no confías en mí?

—… —ella ya no dijo nada, bajó la mirada, y dejó que las llevaran como se lo habían propuesto.

El olor de los árboles mientras saltaban de uno hacia otro, los impulsos que conseguían con estos, todo era genial, y por un momento, tan sólo por uno, pensó que Sasuke había decidido ir por ahí, no para demorar menos, sino, porque adivinaba sus pensamientos con tan solo _mirarla_, y sabía que ella lo disfrutaría.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entraron a la aldea de la Hierba, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando lo hicieron, Michiru ya había despertado, y veía todo entusiasmada, ya que reconocía el lugar de su nacimiento; y de alguna forma, fue la pequeña quien los guió hasta la casa de sus _abuelos_, los cuales sabían de su llegada, y los estaban esperando en casa, ya que de la hora, no tenían idea.

Cuando llamaron, una pareja joven, de unos treinta y cinco, o treinta y siete años, los recibieron, dejándolos pasar; la primera en entrar fue Michiru, quien se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer, y el marido de esta se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar al resto, a Sakura la abrazó, parecía su padre, por como la recibió; a los otros tres, les asintió en señal de bienvenida, y los dejó tomar asiento en la sala.

La mujer, quien se presentó como Midori Hitsugaya, les ofreció unas bebidas heladas a los cinco mayores, y a Michiru, le sirvió un refresco de naranja, el cual parecía gustarle mucho, y unas galletas hechas por la dueña de la casa, ya que olían a recién horneadas. Los hombres bebieron como si hubiesen salido de un desierto, y no hubiesen visto agua por largo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que la pelirosa sonriera.

—Sakura, querida —la mujer se sentó a su lado—, será mejor si suben, y descansan unas horas, debes estar agotada, podemos hablar después, aunque Michiru aún parece estar llena de _energía_, así que, déjamela a mí.

—Yo les mostraré sus habitaciones, pueden ducharse si desean —la pelirosa pareció vacilar, pero al ver que los demás seguían al amable señor Hiroshi, ella hizo lo mismo.

Subieron, habían dos habitaciones dispuestas, una que era de visitas, y una un poco más grande, era de Kyo, y estaba dividida, ya que allí también se encontraba la pequeña cama de la pequeña Michiru, la cual estaba llena de juguetes y peluches.

—Tú pasarás la noche aquí, Sakura, junto a Michiru —le dejó la puerta abierta, y ella entró, sin llegar a cerrarla—, y ustedes —miró al trío de shinobis que estaban detrás de él hasta hace unos segundos—, dormirán aquí.

El señor Hiroshi, también les abrió la puerta, allí había una cama, y un par de futones que les mostró, también les abrió la puerta del baño, la cual estaba dentro de la habitación, y les dijo lo típico: _Mi casa, es su casa_, y con estas últimas palabras, salió de allí, para ir a acompañar a su esposa y a la pequeña Michiru, a quien no veía ya casi desde hace dos meses atrás.

—Naruto —el peligris empezó con las indicaciones—, no podemos dejarlas _solas_ en ningún momento, así que tomaré un baño, y estaré con ellos por una hora, en la cual tú descansarás, y luego subiré, y tú irás en mi lugar.

—¿Debo preguntar lo que me toca? —el pelinegro los miraba acusadoramente, ya que últimamente se empeñaban en inmiscuirlo con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sakura, y ni siquiera tenían _vergüenza_ en decirlo.

—Te bañas después de mí, y luego… —el peligris señaló con la cabeza hacia afuera, indicándole hacia dónde debía ir.

—Entonces apúrate, y dúchate de una buena vez —Sasuke se sentó en la cama, mientras Naruto empezaba a reír, por lo que, el azabache, ya harto de sus burlas, le tiró un almohadazo.

Naruto cogió la almohada, e hizo lo mismo hacia Sasuke, así que éste, otra vez, enfocando mejor, se lo volvió a lanzar con una súper fuerza, que implicaba algo de chakra, pero Naruto logró esquivarla, aunque el _golpe_ lo recibió Kakashi, quien ya salía del baño, en el cual no había demorado casi nada, pero se veía y olía a limpio.

—Les diría lo mismo que les dije la primera vez que intentaron hacerme una broma —ya tenía la almohada en la mano, suspiró algo cansado—, pero, no puedo negar que me alegra verlos así.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, y con mochila en mano, se metió al baño, sonriendo de lado, por lo que había dicho segundos atrás su ex sensei, en verdad empezaba a sentirse en _casa_, gracias a su equipo, y sus ahora nuevos _amigos_, ya que sabía que podía llamarlos así.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura ya se había duchado, se vistió en el baño, y cuando salió, se tumbó a la cama de la pequeña, estaba hecha un ovillo, y recordar que esa era la habitación de Kyo, hizo que algunas lágrimas empezaran a derramarse sin piedad, estaba sollozando, abrazada a un enorme peluche, que ella misma le había obsequiado a Michi-chan cuando cumplió un añito.

Sasuke, por su lado, ya limpio y bien vestido, como siempre, salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba la pelirosa, la cual no estaba cerrada, tocó, pero nadie respondió, y se asustó un poco, así que empujó la puerta, y entró en silencio; examinó la habitación por cada rincón, en la cama de _Kyo_, no se encontraba, así que continuó paseando su mirada, hasta que dio con aquella cama rosa, y en ella, a Sakura abrazada de algo que parecía ser más grande que ella misma, un enorme oso; él se acercó con sigilo, estiró su mano para tocar su hombro, pero vio que ella estaba hipando, y temblaba, obviamente estaba _llorando_. Él se sentó al borde de la no tan espaciosa cama, y se decidió en hablarle.

—Sakura, ¿por qué le lloras a un peluche? —ella al oír su voz, se sentó rápidamente en la cama, y vio su oscura mirada, escudriñándola fijamente a sus jades—, pudiste haber llamado a alguien, tenemos _hombros_, ¿lo sabías, no?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber, y le extraño el sarcasmo y _¿humor?_, de Sasuke, quien últimamente le parecía que actuaba raro con ella.

—Kakashi me dijo que no te perdiera de vista —a él no le gustaba verla llorar, y a ella, ya le cansaba que la vieran hacerlo, por lo que abrazó más al oso, para esconder su rostro de él—. ¿De verdad un oso es más _atractivo_, que nosotros?

—Es cálido, no se queja, y me escucha en silencio —dijo ella, sin mirarlo en absoluto.

—¿Es lo que necesitas ahora?, ¿algo cálido, que no se queje, y que te escuche en silencio? —ella asintió, era lo que quería, pero no tenía idea de lo que Sasuke se proponía con aquella pregunta.

Él cogió el gran oso, se lo arranchó con fuerza, ya que ella no parecía querer soltarlo, pero él le ganaba en ello en aquel momento, así que, dejando el oso a un lado, Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, aún tenía la nariz muy roja, sus ojos empezaban a hincharse, y las lágrimas seguían saliendo, a pesar de que ella se las secaba con la mano; él la jaló de su mano libre, y la abrazó, dejándola estupefacta, más débil de lo que se sentía, totalmente _indefensa_.

—Esta será la última vez que lloras por esto, no creo que debas presentarte con ese aspecto ante los abuelos de Koara-chan, pero, si aún quieren salir lágrimas de esos grandes ojos, seré un oso para ti —lo siguiente le fue difícil de decir, pero no le quedaba de otra, suspiró—, espero serte _cálido_, no me quejaré, y te oiré en silencio.

La propuesta del Uchiha era tentadora, ¿quién no quería estar en brazos de un pelinegro, sexy y apuesto como él?, y lo mejor de todo, era que él mismo se estaba ofreciendo para dar consuelo, ¿acaso no era _tentador_?; ella no replicó, simplemente respiró hondo, deseaba olvidarse de sus penas, y calmarse, para dar buena cara a la familia de Kyo, pero, las lágrimas no se detenían, y el pecho de Sasuke olía tan bien, que no quería despegarse del moreno.

—¿Por qué haces _esto_?, no te das cuenta de que… —ella había hablado ya más tranquila, luego de que pasaron alrededor de quince minutos en aquella posición—. Te pedí que no te forzaras a ser _amable_ conmigo, pero sin embargo, tú…

—… —ella lo encaró, ya no lloraba, pero había tristeza en sus ojos, y él se sintió culpable—. Te dije que intentaría ser tu amigo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, los amigos hacen este tipo de cosas —ella lo cortó.

—¡No! —habló exaltada, separándose un poco de él, y ahora mostrando algo de enfado—, lo que tú _haces_, es confundirme, y eso sólo…

El pelinegro no supo qué decir, ella se quedó en silencio nuevamente, se soltó de él, pero continuaba en su lugar, se había dado cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, y se avergonzó de ello, sus mejillas que antes estaban ruborizadas por el llanto, ahora lo estaban por él.

—Sakura —él cogió su barbilla, y la levantó para que le mirase, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro—, no es mi intención hacerte sentir _así_, y creo que deberías tener las cosas claras, al menos por mi parte, y es que cuando te dije que intentaría ser tu amigo, pero creo que no podré cumplirlo, y no porque no desee serlo, es sólo que, _tú me interesas, y no como amiga, sino como mujer_.

Ella no creyó poder sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero al parecer, tenía suficiente sangre para que aquello pasara, ocasionando que él sonriera ante tal acto.

—El problema aquí, es que no estoy seguro de lo que tú quieres, porque deseas vivir como civil, y aunque no me agrada la idea, podría tolerarlo, pero, si tú me quieres a tu lado, no hay forma de que yo deje de ser un shinobi, y no es que sea un _sacrificio_ que no podría hacer por ti, lo que sucede, es que me _prometí_ a mí mismo, proteger Konoha, y eso no lo puedo hacer de otra forma —ella no daba crédito a las palabras del Uchiha, no dejaba de mirarlo, y recordaba el beso que le robó aquel día en el jardín de su casa en el Barrio Uchiha.

—Hablas mucho —ella sonrió, ya más tranquila, al saber que no se trataba de que él la quisiera lejos de su vida, aunque haya sido ella la que quisiera alejar a todos, pero era un _alivio_ enorme.

—Paso mucho tiempo con el dobe —contestó él—, y sí, hablo mucho cuando estoy _contigo_, o eso intento, ya que antes no lo hacía.

—Entonces tú —ella aclaró su garganta—, ahora mismo, ¿_eso_ era una _confesión_?

—Sí, y no —ella alzó ambas cejas—, sólo te lo dije para que dejaras de estar _confundida_, pero no pensaba hacerlo aún, hasta que tú te decidieras por algo, además… hay cosas de las que tú y yo aún no hemos hablado, o _arreglado_.

—Está bien, supongo que me conformaré con mi _oso_ —se abrazó otra vez del azabache, ella escondía una sonrisa, que él podía sentir, ya que sus labios rozaban su pecho.

Varios minutos después, y en silencio, la pelirosa se rindió, quedándose dormida sobre el pecho de Sasuke; ella se veía más calmada, su rostro había regresado a su color natural, y él, se recargó en el gran oso, que usó como almohada, para sostener mejor a la ojijade, quedándose igualmente dormido, con una agradable sensación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron un par de horas desde entonces, Kakashi y Naruto, pensaban que era hora de que todos bajaran, y Sakura cumpliera con su parte de la misión, no habían tenido imprevistos con respecto a Michi-chan y sus abuelos. Subieron a la habitación donde ella estaría _descansando_, y entraron, ya que la puerta seguía abierta, buscando a ambos muchachos, a quienes sorprendieron en la misma cama, una muy pequeña, color rosa, con muchos juguetes, en la que Sasuke aún dormido, abrazaba contra sí mismo, a la pelirosa.

—Daría lo que fuera por tener una cámara, Kakashi-sensei —el peligris sonrió ante el comentario del rubio.

—¿Y si te dijera que traje una?, la compré hace poco, y aprendí a usarla —el rubio ensanchó la sonrisa y asintió en conformidad—, volveré en un segundo.

Kakashi volvió con una cosa cuadrada y negra, más pequeña de la que había visto cuando eran pequeños, y esta no parecía necesitar una tela oscura, o esa _cosa_ que se jala para que se tome la foto, además el peligris le explicó que la cámara era instantánea, por lo que la foto saldría después de unos segundos de tomada; Kakashi se puso en posición, sonrió nuevamente, los cuadró bien, y presionó un pequeño botón, _clic_, fue todo lo que se escuchó, y a los segundos, una foto empezó a salir de la cámara, una muy buena y comprometedora _fotografía_.

El copy ninja regresó a la habitación a guardar la cámara y la foto, y luego volvió donde estaban los otros tres, y viendo que _esos dos_ continuaban dormidos, por un momento, no quiso despertarlos, pero no tenía opción, mañana debían regresar temprano a Konoha.

—¿Sabes, sensei?, ellos se ven bien juntos, aunque claro que Hinata y yo hacemos mejor pareja —el rubio ya no tenía reparos en hablar fuerte, y el peligris sonreía asintiendo.

—Bueno, creo que ambas parejas se ven bien, aunque lo de Sasuke y Sakura, a pesar de que parezca _algo_, todavía está entre los que no son _nada_ —suspiró—, pero de todas maneras, creo que todos ustedes tendrán una familia antes de que yo tenga una novia.

Sasuke sintió la escandalosa voz del rubio en la habitación, y luego oyó a Kakashi, y fue allí, cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos, y al verlos, que lo miraban fijamente, recordó que no estaba solo en aquella cama, miró de reojo a Sakura, y la fue soltando de a pocos, para no despertarla, pero ella se abrazó más de él, provocándole un sutil sonrojo, por el que ambos shinobis expectantes, empezaron a reír, o más bien, lo que le pareció a Sasuke, fue que se burlaban de su evidente _debilidad_.

—Sakura —la llamó el pelinegro—, Sakura —la fue moviendo con la mano que tenía más libre, para que despertara, porque Kakashi le había dicho que ya era hora.

—Uhmmm… Sasuke-kun —ella escondió su cabeza por debajo del brazo de él, sin percatarse de los intrusos, y su voz sonaba adormilada—, solo un rato más, dijiste que no te quejarías.

—Sakura —esta vez era Kakashi quien la llamaba, y ella levantó la cabeza en dirección hacia donde sintió que vino la voz—, ya es tiempo, arréglate, y bajemos.

Los dos espectadores, salieron de la habitación, Sasuke se levantó, y ella hizo lo mismo, entrando al baño, para arreglarse el cabello, lavarse el rostro, y hacer lo posible porque no se le notara la hinchazón de los ojos; ya casi lista, salió de allí, poniéndose unas pantuflas, acomodándose un poco la ropa, y caminando hacia la puerta, donde la esperaba el pelinegro; pasó por su lado para salir, y él la siguió.

—Hueles bien —susurró a su lado, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

—No usé colonia —respondió ella, algo extrañada.

—Lo sé, _ese_ me gusta más —ella se ruborizó, pero no podía darse el lujo de que la vieran así.

Al pie de la escalera ya esperaban Kakashi y Naruto, quienes sonreían al verlos, y ella, tan solo, se puso a respirar profundo, varias veces, para que se le fuera el sonrojo, además de quitar esos pensamientos sobre Sasuke, que últimamente estaban a la orden del día.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, Michiru se había dormido, y estaba echada dentro de un corral, los señores Hitsugaya miraban expectantes a Sakura, quien tomaba aire, observaba la sala por momentos, deteniéndose en alguna que otra foto, donde ella salía con Michiru, donde estaban los tres, una tan sólo de Kyo y Michiru, y una de toda la familia, además de Michiru y sus abuelos. La pelirosa se dignó a mirar a la pareja, eran tan jóvenes, y Kyo fue su único hijo, Sakura les agradecía infinitamente que hubieran cuidado de él cuando escapó de casa.

—Kyo, él, falleció hace dos semanas —ella suspiró—, fue tan repentino, y fui tan débil, que por mi imprudencia, no pude avisarles correctamente.

Sakura se levantó de su lugar, y frente a la pareja, hizo una reverencia, en señal de disculpa, ante la cual, sus compañeros se sorprendieron, y la mujer, se levantó igualmente, e hizo que Sakura se parara con firmeza, la miró con ternura, y la abrazó.

—Yo también lo extrañaré, querida —la pelirosa ya estaba nuevamente hecha un mar de lágrimas, y consolada esta vez por la _madre_ de Kyo—, y me alegra que siempre hayas tenido tiempo para visitarlo, y darle toda esa alegría.

—Yo no p-pude s-salvarlo, hice lo pos-sible, pero, no e-encont-tré una cura —la voz se le había quebrado, y sus amigos estaban en silencio, _impotentes_, al igual que el señor Hitsugaya.

—Claro que lo hiciste, él siempre te extrañó, y no sólo a ti, también a tus padres, Sakura —la pelirosa la miró sorprendida—, a pesar de que él mostrase que estaba _resentido_ con ellos, cuando tú volvías a Konoha, no hacía más que sonreír, cuando recordaba las pláticas que tenían sobre su familia.

—P-pero… —la chica se limpió algunas lágrimas, y la nariz, que no dejaba de gotearle, aunque la mujer le extendió un pañuelo—…, él no quería ni que conocieran a Michiru, mi hermano no les perdonó el que lo escondieran cuando estuvo enfermo, y el que ya ni lo nombraran cuando hablaban de nuestra familia con otros, y yo, también llegué a _odiarlos_, pero Kyo me dijo que ese no era mi asunto para hacerlo, y que estaba mejor con ustedes.

—Pequeña —la señora le sonreía—, Kyo no pudo elegir a mejor persona, que su hermana pequeña para que cuidara de Michiru —la señora desvió su vista hacia la niña—, sé que lo _harás_ bien, y si decidió que viviera en Konoha, contigo, es porque, desea que tus padres la conozcan.

—¿Está segura?, ustedes podrían quedarse con ella —la pelirosa se separó un poco de la mujer—, no es que yo no quiera, es sólo que, han vivido más tiempo a su lado, y tienen más derecho que yo —hubo una última fotografía que ella observó, y en esta se apreciaba a Kyo, y una mujer de cabello violeta y ojos dorados a su lado, ella le daba un beso en la mejilla, y él se veía feliz—. Si tan solo Masami no hubiera muerto en el parto, ella podría _cuidarla_, y se hubiese quedado cerca de ustedes.

La pelirosa se había calmado nuevamente, volvió a mirar a la mujer, quien le devolvió la mirada, y sonrió, su esposo se levantó, se puso a su lado, y tomó la mano de Sakura.

—Kyo lo quiso así, así que por favor, ven a vernos, cuando puedas, Sakura —el hombre le sonrió—, las estaremos _esperando_ siempre, aunque quizás, algún día, vayamos a verte también nosotros, ya que queremos conocer Konoha, porque es _donde Kyo nació_.

Sakura asintió, contenta, aunque la situación no la dejaba ser del todo feliz. Todos cenaron juntos, y ya, siendo tarde, se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de aquella conversación, el único que parecía completamente sorprendido, con todo lo dicho, era Naruto, quien no decía nada, pero parecía querer decir y preguntar muchas cosas, aunque Kakashi le tapaba la boca, cuando lo intentaba, y Sakura, llevándose a Michiru a la habitación, fue seguida segundos después por Sasuke, quien entró con un futón para dormir sobre él. La pelirosa recostó a la pequeña en su cama, junto a sus muchos juguetes y peluches que la custodiaban, y luego entró al baño, para ponerse un pijama, un short pequeño, y una camiseta de tiras; Sasuke la imitó luego, quedando tan sólo con un pantalón holgado, y una camiseta gris; la pelirosa, apagó la luz de la habitación, dejando tan solo la que estaba en la mesita de noche, a su lado, se sentó en la cama, mirando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, y este, también la miró al sentirse _observado_.

—¿Sucede algo? —quiso saber curioso.

—Tú lo sabías —afirmó ella, y luego suspiró, acomodándose el cabello—, sabías que Kyo era mi hermano mayor, ¿verdad?, porque creo que _nunca_ te lo dije, o a casi nadie, y eso no fue a propósito, simplemente no veía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ahora puedo saber por qué me veían rara, y yo que pensaba que les había hecho _algo _malo, aunque fue Ino la que me preguntó si ustedes sabían cuál era mi relación con Kyo, y yo no supe _cómo_ contestar a eso.

—Kakashi me lo dijo, fue un día después del funeral, luego de que salí de tu casa cuando dejé a Michiru —Sasuke se recostó en el futón, tenía los brazos como almohada, y miraba el techo—, él me dijo: Sakura no es madre, y menos una viuda, así que deja de mirarla así.

—¿Tengo el cuerpo de una _mamá_? —preguntó ella, y él volteó el rostro para mirarla.

—¿Tengo que contestar _eso_? —ella asintió, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Claro que no, por eso lo creía _imposible_, pero la pequeña koala no deja de llamarte _mamá_, así que, no nos culpes por _creerlo _—respondió cerrando los ojos—, además, se parece a ti en muchos sentidos.

—¿Además de nuestros ojos? —cuestionó la chica, y él asintió.

—Es terca, se hace la fuerte, y sonríe como tú, pero también es una pequeña llorona, y molestosa —sonrió de lado—, me metió champú a los ojos mientras nos bañábamos, y dejó mi baño hecho un desastre, y cuando duerme, hace los mismos gestos que tú.

—¿En serio que no te _enamoraste_ de ella?, porque todo indica que te _gusta_ —él se sentó en el futón, y la miró algo más de cerca.

—Creo que me agrada porque se _parece_ a ti —ella se sonrojó por milésima vez en todo el día—. Como sea, ya es tarde, y tenemos que dormir.

—Y, ¿de verdad creías que estaba _casada_?, ¿aún cuando _aquel_ día te pedí nuevamente que me llevaras contigo? —volvió a interrogarle.

—Eso era algo que no deseaba creer, porque era admitir, que tú le _perteneciste_ a otro —él se echó de nuevo, dándole la espalda, y después de algunos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar—. ¿Sakura?

—¿Sí? —quería saber ella con algo de interés.

—Ya _duérmete_ —le ordenó con pesadez.

Y ella, resignada a dejar aquella conversación con su _casi _pretendiente, se echó en la cama, apagando la lamparita, e intentando dormir, lo cual no podía, por lo que se levantó en silencio, y caminó de puntitas, en dirección a la cama de la pequeña, pero cuando ya iba a capturar al gran oso para que la acompañara a dormir, alguien la abrazó por detrás, y la cargó, llevándosela a la cama, ella se asustó, pero no dijo nada al percibir su aroma, cayó a la cama de costado, y él se quedó rodeándola con sus brazos, sería nuevamente su _oso_ por esa noche.

—Ya sé que te daré para tu _cumpleaños_ —le susurró al oído, y ella se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Un oso? —preguntó con un toque de _inocencia_ que excitó al azabache.

—Ya quisieras… —fue todo lo que dijo, conteniéndose al máximo para no lanzársele en aquel momento.

Y dando por _concluida_ la charla, se quedó dormida, por tercera vez, entre sus brazos.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Hice este capítulo más largo de lo que creí, y apenas continuamos en la misión, pero ya hemos avanzado la tercera parte de ella, creo, así que esperen al siguiente para ver cómo termina, y perdonen la tardanza, ya que tendrán que esperar hasta el martes como a esta hora, o el miércoles temprano; y a todas esas nuevas lectoras, y lectores si los hubiera, sean bienvenidos XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Bien, bien, muchas gracias por todos sus bellos reviews, y pues, creo que a varios les sorprendió que Kyo fuese el hermano mayor de Saku, y por otro lado, creo que hubo algo que no expliqué muy bien en el capítulo 7, por lo que lo haré por aquí: Se supone que en el capi 6, termina con que Sakura corrió por los tejados, pero en el 7, ella está en la cama de Sasuke, donde al recordar lo que le había pasado, les hice ver que intentó subir por los tejados, pero se cayó, y quedó inconsciente con el golpe, o sea, lo de los tejados corriendo, fue como un sueño mientras estaba inconsciente…**

**Setsuna17: Gracias nuevamente por continuar leyéndome fielmente **

**Shamadi1996: ¿Quién no quiere a un oso como Sasu?, y bueno, sí, Michiru es sobrina de Saku; en cuanto a NaruHina, te lo prometo para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Mariano: No me ofendes, y me hace feliz saber que un hombre lee mi historia; con respecto a tu duda, creo que la respondí arriba, pero no te preocupes, tienes razón en señalarme el error, porque no me expliqué muy bien cuando acabé el capi 6 y empecé el capi 7, muchas gracias por ello; estoy consciente que Sakura como civil no podría hacer algo así… y continúa leyendo mi fic XD**

**Cherry627: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado mucho el capi, y espero que este también, señorita Sherlock Holmes XP**

**Guest: Gracias por tus bellas palabras, en serio que amo escribir, y para personas como tú, muchísimo más. Si pudiera, obsequiaría Sasuosos, pero, lamentablemente no existen, aunque quizás los invente, se venderían muy bien *-***

**Akane-Aimi: No eres retardada, a todos nos pasa, no siempre entendemos las cosas a la primera, muchas veces por leer una palabrita mal, le podemos hallar otro significado a todo el texto, pero me agrada que te empeñes en comprender mi historia, eres genial.**

**Lian Kirito-kun: Gracias, me es un honor que alguien que posee 50 historias, me comente con algo positivo **

**Sasu Love For Ever: Las mega sorpresas son las mejores, y pues, en cuanto al chiste del final del que hablas, en verdad no lo quise poner como algo así, fue más como que, Sakura piensa que él le regalaría un oso de peluche para que se duerma, y él, no piensa que el peluche sea necesario, el Sasuoso es el mejor…**

**Namiroku: Gracias por tu review, que me digas que te pareció hermoso, me hace sonreír infinitamente =)**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 10: **

—_Ya sé que te daré para tu __**cumpleaños**__ —le susurró al oído, y ella se giró para mirarlo._

—_¿Un oso? —preguntó con un toque de __**inocencia**__ que excitó al azabache._

—_Ya quisieras… —fue todo lo que dijo, conteniéndose al máximo para no lanzársele en aquel momento._

_Y dando por __**concluida**__ la charla, se quedó dormida, por tercera vez, entre sus brazos._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La mañana se abrió paso, la luz se introdujo por aquella ventana semiabierta, donde la brisa traía los olores de la infinidad de hierbas que se hallaban en aquella aldea; toda la casa estaba en perfecta paz, o eso parecía, y un par singular, se introdujo en aquella habitación en silencio, no habían llamado a la puerta, y menos hecho algún ruido, tan sólo querían sorprender a los inquilinos en alguna situación comprometedora. El rubio y el peligris se quedaron de piedra frente a la cama del difunto hermano de Sakura, Kyo, sobre la cual, se encontraban Sasuke a un lado, en medio, la pequeña Michiru, y protegiendo el otro lado, la pelirosa; los tres parecían disfrutar de aquella forma de descanso, sus rostros se mostraban en total _paz_, e incluso el rostro del pelinegro, se podría decir que parecía el de un niño pequeño, el cual tenía dulces sueños.

—Kakashi-sensei, tu cámara —susurraba el rubio, sin apartar la vista de sus amigos y la niña.

—Esta vez la traje conmigo —la sacó de uno de sus muchos bolsillos, y otro _clic_ se oyó en aquella habitación.

La fotografía salió, el peligris se la llevó, para guardarla en algún lugar seguro, junto a las otras dos, y cuando volvió, vio a Michiru tallándose los ojitos, sentada en la cama, mirando a Naruto, y sonriéndole dulcemente. Kakashi se acercó más, y cuando se disponía a despertar a los otros dos, la señora Hitsugaya, entró a la habitación, quedándose sorprendida, e intentando hablar, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, hasta que el peligris la miró, y le sonrió para tranquilizarla antes de que le diera algún ataque.

—No se preocupe, él sólo siente que debe _protegerlas_ —dijo el copy ninja, y el rubio sonrió.

—… —ella asintió no muy segura—, el desayuno está listo, me llevaré a Michiru para vestirla.

La mujer tomó a la pequeña, quien soltó una carcajada, al sentir cosquillas cuando la cogían por los bracitos; luego de que las dos salieron, el peligris suspiró, y Naruto cogió peluches de la cama de la pequeña, y empezó a tirárselos a sus compañeros, más que todo al pelinegro, quien despertó después de sentir el tercero que le caía sobre la cara; abrió los ojos pesadamente, y le pareció un dejà vú.

—Sasuke, siento interrumpir tu magnífico sueño —el peligris parecía divertirse—, pero Midori-san los acaba de ver juntos en la cama, y no creo que tenga buen concepto de ti.

—Sí, teme —el rubio había recogido los peluches, y los había colocado nuevamente en su lugar—, apresúrense en bajar, nos están esperando para desayunar.

—Sakura, despierta —dijo el pelinegro, quien ya se había levantado de la cama al segundo en que los otros dos salieron de allí—, ya tenemos que irnos.

Ella se empezó a mover en su lugar, buscando con su mano a su _oso personal_, pero al no hallarlo, abrió los ojos, se sentó a la cama, y se talló los ojos para desperezarse, mientras bostezaba, y allí lo vio, él estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared cercana a la puerta, y la observaba sin temor, por lo que ella se sonrojó, evadiendo su mirada.

—Me vestiré en la otra habitación —ella asintió; el pelinegro cogió el futón y se lo llevó, cerrando la puerta para darle algo de _privacidad_ a la chica.

Minutos después, los dos estaban listos, con mochilas en mano, y bajaron hacia el comedor, donde los demás los estaban esperando; el desayuno fue en silencio, o algo así, la mujer miraba a Sakura de vez en cuando, y a veces, también observaba al pelinegro, como buscando algo malo. Naruto se estaba aburriendo, no le agradaba la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, y el peligris al notarlo, quiso alivianar un tanto la situación, cuando vio que ya todos habían terminado de comer.

—Siento tener que decirlo, pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos —se levantó de su lugar, y el resto lo imitó—, debemos llegar pronto a Konoha.

—Claro —dijo el señor Hitsugaya—, es una pena, pero ustedes están bajo las órdenes de la Hokage, y deben obedecer.

Los shinobis, y Sakura, asintieron ante aquello, luego, ya en la puerta, cada uno con su propio equipaje, se fueron despidiendo; primero Sakura, abrazó a _los padres de Kyo_, derramando unas pocas lágrimas, hizo que la niña les abrazara de igual forma, y les sonrió como cada vez que los iba a visitar en tiempos anteriores.

—Midori-san —respiró profundo para calmarse del pequeño llanto—, en un mes, Michi-chan cumplirá tres años, así que espero que ustedes…

—Por supuesto que iremos, querida —se volvieron a abrazar—, no nos lo perderíamos por nada.

La pelirosa sonrió, asintió, y salió de la casa, esperando al resto de sus compañeros afuera; pronto Kakashi salió luego de haberse despedido, al igual que Naruto, pero en cuanto a Sasuke, la _ama de casa_, lo detuvo en la puerta unos segundos.

—¿Eres Sasuke, verdad? —el pelinegro asintió—, ¿sabes que Sakura no sale _sola_, no es así?

—… —la cara de desconcierto del azabache, ocasionó que la mujer sonriera.

—Me refiero a que si _intentas_ algo con ella, debes tener en mente, que Michiru estará también a su lado, ya que pronto será legalmente _su_ hija —el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente —la mujer sonrió más sinceramente ante él, y él, asintió, y se marchó detrás de los demás.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos caminaban tranquilos, Michiru estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Naruto, quien con su escandalosa voz la hacía reír, y el resto, estaban algo callados, pero entonces, Sakura se decidió a romper con ello.

—M-mi hermano Kyo, él… —ella logró captar la atención de los tres hombres—…, él fue muy bueno en la academia, se graduó a los ocho años, y mis padres estaban orgullosos de él; siempre quisieron que sobresaliera, y luego de su primera misión, cuando regresó a casa, estaba muy mal, los médicos que lo atendieron, dijeron que ya no podía ser un shinobi, y que su enfermedad no tenía cura.

Se quedó callada por un momento, miraba al cielo, pensando que quizás él la estaría viendo en aquel instante, suspiró con nostalgia, para luego sonreír y continuar.

—Yo andaba llorando todo el día a su lado, y creo que mis padres se hartaron de ello, así que me enviaron a la academia, a la cual no tenían planeado que yo asista, pero habían dicho que si Kyo no sería un shinobi, al menos yo podría convertirme en una buena kunoichi —el rubio la interrumpió.

—Y lo eres, Sakura-chan —le dijo, para subirle los ánimos, con aquella gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Naruto —sacó una liga, y se ató el cabello en una coleta alta—. Yo me esforcé por ser una de las mejores, creí que así dejarían en paz a mi hermano, ya que cuando estaban cerca de él, le recriminaban haber sido tan descuidado, que había sido su culpa haber quedado así, o empezaban a negarlo ante los demás, y llegó un momento en que ya no hablaban de él, ni siquiera conmigo, era como si él nunca hubiese existido.

—Creo que esa fue la forma en que tus padres se sentían menos lastimados, alejándose de él —esta vez fue Kakashi quien habló.

—Lo sé, ellos simulaban que nada sucedía, pero oía llorar a mamá muy a menudo, y papá la consolaba; mi hermano no quería que lo visitaran, odiaba que le tuvieran lástima, y yo dejé de llorar en su presencia, tan sólo iba y le leía alguna historia, o le contaba de Ino, quien se había vuelto mi primera amiga y _rival_ —su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasuke.

—¿Ino lo conocía desde entonces? —preguntó el azabache.

—Sí, la llevé varias veces, ella es buena levantando los ánimos, y Kyo disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como yo —otro suspiro de la pelirosa—; así pasaron dos años, nada mejoraba en su salud, y mis padres perdieron todas las _esperanzas_; un día fui a visitarlo, pero en su habitación no había nadie, la ventana estaba abierta, y así lo supimos, él se había ido de Konoha. Odié a mis padres por no hacer nada para buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta, ellos no parecían interesados en Kyo.

Los tres chicos sentían algo de pena por la pelirosa, y también por la pequeña, y en muchos sentidos, Sasuke se dio cuenta que tenía varias cosas en común con la chica, pero no tendría que mencionarlo por ahora, aunque fuera obvio para todos los presentes.

—Pasaron algunos años, cuando cumplí diez, recibí una carta de _él_, me contó que tenía nuevos padres, que se sentía mejor donde se encontraba, y que si le prometía que no le diría a mis padres, él me diría dónde estaba viviendo —una nueva sonrisa surcó su rostro—; se sentía bien hablar con él en secreto, aunque cuando me sentía sola, y a pesar de pelear siempre con Ino por _Sasuke-kun_, me decidí por contárselo a ella, quien no me negaba su apoyo en ese sentido.

—Pipí —se oyó una vocecita, y Sakura se acercó a la niña con una sonrisa, llevándosela por entre unos árboles, y ayudándola con su deber.

Cuando regresaron, los tres varones les sonreían, y esta vez la niña se lanzó hacia Sasuke, quien no dudó en cargarla como la pequeña koala que era. Ellos retomaron la caminata.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que fuiste a verlo? —quiso saber el peligris.

—Bueno, eso, la verdad es que ustedes ya no se encontraban _cerca_, cuando me decidí a hacerlo; había empezado a entrenarme con la Hokage, eso fue a los trece, y me envió de misión a esta aldea, vine con Ino, ya que era algo simple, debíamos estudiar varios tipos de hierbas medicinales con una anciana amiga de Tsunade-sama —la pelirosa se agachó para recoger un pequeño diente de león que estaba en el camino, para después soplarlo—. Aproveché esa oportunidad, en uno de nuestros tiempos libres, y en esa oportunidad, conocí a su novia, con la cual estaba ya comprometido, y también conocí a sus padres adoptivos, quienes siempre me trataron muy bien.

Pronto llegaron a un claro, donde decidieron descansar unos minutos bajo la sombra de algunos árboles, bebiendo algo de agua, y dejando a Michiru correr detrás de las mariposas que revoloteaban en su intento de escapar de ella.

—¿Tú se lo contaste a Tsunade-sama? —cuestionó su sensei.

—Sí, se lo había dicho desde que lo visité en aquella misión, tenía cierta esperanza de que ella podría curarlo, por lo que tan sólo una vez me acompañó hasta allá, sería algo menos de un día, ella no podía dejar la aldea por mucho tiempo, y me estaba haciendo el favor, pero… —la pelirosa bajó la mirada—, aún ella se dio cuenta de que no se podía hacer nada, y mucho menos cuando Kyo le contó cómo y dónde le había sucedido aquello, ya que supimos inmediatamente que _Orochimaru_ y sus experimentos tuvieron que ver, aunque no directamente.

—Y yo que pensaba que la vieja podía curar cualquier cosa —decía Naruto con decepción, y ella le sonrió.

—Desde que Tsunade-sama empezó a enseñarme jutsus médicos, hice lo posible por aprender algo que lo ayudara, pero cada vez que iba, nada funcionaba, y cada vez que lo veía, lucía más débil —la niña corrió hasta Sakura, y se tiró sobre ella, haciéndola caer—; al menos tuvo a esta niña, Michi-chan le devolvió la sonrisa que había perdido, cuando su esposa murió durante el parto; Kyo no ha sido un hombre muy afortunado, pero era mi hermano, siempre me demostró que me quería, y yo nunca quise alejarme de él.

—La pequeña Koala hizo feliz a tu hermano, así que no fue del todo _desafortunado_ —otra vez, jade y negro se encontraron, y ella sonrió tímidamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya les faltaba casi una hora para llegar a Konoha, claro, si continuaban tan sólo caminando, por lo que, Kakashi iba a proponer ir por los árboles, cuando, de repente, una oleada de kunais empezaron a caer sobre ellos; Sasuke cogió a Sakura en brazos, quien a su vez sostenía a una dormida Michiru, y Naruto se puso delante, para protegerlas. Tres hombres salieron de sus escondites, eran shinobis, pero renegados, antiguos shinobis de la aldea de la Lluvia.

—Mira qué tenemos aquí —decía uno, quien no dejaba de mirar a Sakura.

—Sí, es _perfecta_ —decía otro.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos paguen por esa _perrita rosa_? —cuestionó el tercero, el cual fue lanzado con furia contra uno de los árboles, por una patada del azabache, quien aún sostenía a las féminas.

—¡Sasuke, regresa a la aldea! —el pelinegro miró al peligris sin ganas de obedecerle, quería golpear a los bastardos.

—¡Teme, nosotros nos encargaremos! —gritó el rubio—, ¡completa la misión!

No tuvieron que decirle más, él reafirmó el agarre de la pelirosa en sus brazos, y asegurándose de que ella sostenía bien a la pequeña koala, saltó hacia un árbol, y empezó a escapar en dirección a Konoha, lo cual le tomaría quince o veinte minutos a lo mucho.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron la puerta principal, Sakura aún estaba algo nerviosa en brazos del pelinegro, él no se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage, sino que se fue directo hacia el departamento de la pelirosa, donde la bajó para que pudiese abrir la puerta, le quitó a la niña, pero al ver que ella temblaba, y la llave parecía no querer encajar en su lugar, él se la quitó y abrió, dejándola pasar primero; Sasuke la siguió y cerró la puerta. El pelinegro entró sin decir nada, halló la habitación, y recostó allí a la pequeña, luego salió, y vio a Sakura, quien estaba en la cocina, con un vaso de agua, que al igual que su mano, temblaba constantemente.

—¿Estás bien? —el Uchiha la miró seriamente.

Ella estaba en silencio, pensativa, se sentía molesta, porque no pudo _ayudar_, él se acercó y le quitó el vaso de agua con cuidado, ocasionando que ella lo mirara.

—Me corté —dijo suavemente, mostrando su brazo izquierdo—, fue un kunai, pero no es grave, me curaré enseguida.

Él la seguía con la mirada, vio cómo entró al baño, sacó un botiquín, se sentó en un sillón, y empezó a limpiarse la herida, y aplicarse una crema luego, para después intentar vendarse, pero aquello no le salía muy bien, por lo nerviosa que se encontraba, por lo que el pelinegro acercándose nuevamente hacia ella, le quitó los vendajes, y se los colocó con cuidado, ni muy sueltos, ni muy ajustados, y ella le agradeció.

—¿Ellos estarán bien? —quiso saber la ojijade, algo preocupada.

—Me extraña que preguntes algo así, tú los conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que difícilmente podrían vencerlos —ella asintió, pero la seriedad continuaba en su rostro.

—Deberías ir donde la Hokage, e informarle sobre lo ocurrido —ella se levantó de su sitio, y se acercó a la ventana que la dejaba ver la torre Hokage, aunque se viera algo lejos, y luego, lo miró—; no le digas que me hirieron, no quiero que tengan _problemas_ por mi culpa.

—… —él dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, no dejaba de mirarla directamente a los ojos, subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la pelirosa, pero no llegó a tocarla, así que subió un poco más la mano, hasta depositarla sobre la cabeza de Sakura, y despeinarla cariñosamente, como había visto que lo hacía Kakashi con ellos—, nos vemos, Sakura.

La voz del pelinegro salió algo insegura, y a la vez, el rostro de ella se mostró algo decepcionado, pero nada hicieron por cambiar el humor del otro. Sasuke se marchó sin decir nada más, ni siquiera una sonrisa torcida, de aquellas que sólo él sabía brindarle, _nada_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pelirosa se enteró por Ino, quien fue en la noche a visitarla, que Naruto y Kakashi estaban bien, y que aquella tarde todos habían trabajado como de costumbre en el Barrio Uchiha, por lo que Sakura se sintió más aliviada, y al día siguiente, dejando a Michiru al cuidado de la rubia, se marchó a trabajar tal y como era su rutina.

La siguiente semana, y las que le siguieron a esa, la rubia iba cada noche donde la pelirosa, entre ambas planeaban el cumpleaños de la pequeña Michiru, iban haciendo las compras respectivas de la decoración, y pronto, Hinata, Tenten, y Moegi, junto a Temari, quien estaba allí a causa de los próximos exámenes chunnin, se dispusieron a ayudar a realizar una gran fiesta, para una _gran_ personita, dejando de lado el trabajo con el Uchiha, a quien le suplicaron les diera unas pequeñas _vacaciones_, lo cual el pelinegro no pudo negarles, _otra vez_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas, la fiesta sería en un restaurante, a sugerencia de Ino, quien se ofreció a separarlo para la pequeña, ya que en realidad Sakura quería hacerlo en su departamento, pero después de tanta insistencia por parte de la rubia, tuvo que aceptar; ya tan sólo faltaban tres días para la fiesta, los _padres_ de Kyo habían llegado a Konoha, estaban quedándose en un hotel, y mientras la pelirosa andaba ocupada con los últimos preparativos, ellos cuidaban de Michiru.

En todo aquel tiempo, desde aquella _misión_, Sakura y Sasuke no se habían visto del todo, ella lo estaba evitando, y es que, siendo más consciente de que él quería estar con ella, y en cómo la miraba cuando se cruzaban, o las veces que durmieron juntos, todo ello le ponía los pelos de punta, y no es que le disgustara la idea, ella lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos en otros tiempos, ya que le causaba felicidad, pero, ahora todo era diferente, ya no podía pensar tan sólo en _su_ felicidad, sino también debía pensar en la de Michiru.

Sakura también estaba nerviosa por otra cosa, algo sumamente importante, y es que ya se le terminaba el tiempo, y aquello también implicaba a Sasuke, ya que dependía de su respuesta hacia la Hokage, de dejar de ser una kunoichi o no, para luego considerar la propuesta del Uchiha. Ino siempre le decía que debía aceptar a Sasuke, ¿y quién no lo haría?, ¿acaso no quería tener pequeños Uchiha?; aquellas eran las preguntas más frecuentes que la rubia le hacía, sumándole a los pequeños insultos, como que era una _tonta_ si no lo aceptaba, o que la _frente_ no la dejaba pensar claramente, pero a pesar de ello, eran las mejores amigas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un día antes del cumpleaños de Michiru, Sakura estaba trabajando normalmente, como cada día, en el hospital, ese día no tuvo demasiados pacientes, y de cierta forma lo agradecía, ya que estaba cansada, y deseaba descansar bien aquella noche; su asistente había entrado minutos antes, indicándole que sólo le faltaba un paciente, y eso sería todo por aquel día.

—Gracias, Sira-chan, déjalo pasar —la peliceleste asintió, dejó la historia clínica del susodicho, y se marchó.

Ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio, suspiró, se golpeó ambas mejillas para despertar un poco, y, se preparó con una sonrisa para recibir a su paciente, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando la puerta se abrió, y un conocido pelinegro se apresuró a entrar. Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa, cogió la historia clínica, la abrió, para comprobar que era de él, y ciertamente así era; se levantó de su asiento, y retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, si necesitas un doctor, creo que no soy la mejor opción para alguien como tú —él alzó ambas cejas, y luego le sonrió.

—Cálmate, ya sabes que no me gusta que otros me revisen, les intimido y me pasan a otro, o no lo hacen bien —explicó con tranquilidad, sentándose directamente sobre la camilla.

—¿Estás herido? —quiso saber ella, aún sin acercarse. Él asintió, y se descubrió el pecho con algo de fastidio; entonces fue allí que ella se apresuró a llegar a su lado—, ¿qué te pasó?

Sakura vio un corte a lo largo del pecho del pelinegro, se asustó realmente, pasó sus dedos sobre éste, para examinarlo mejor, jaló una silla, y se sentó frente a él, y cogiendo medicinas y algunos instrumentos, empezó a curarle, aunque ciertamente todo sería más simple si pudiera utilizar chakra, pero no, ella debía hacerlo a la antigua, como alguien _normal_.

Él daba respingos por momentos, apenas si lo había anestesiado, pero parecía no haber causado el efecto necesario, así que, tuvo que detenerse un momento, y esperar a que se le adormeciera un poco más la piel, por lo que no supo que hacer en aquellos minutos que parecieron _eternos_.

—¿Quieres que vaya mañana? —la pregunta la desconcertó.

—Te envié una invitación, ¿no es _obvio_? —hablaba ella, intentando sonar indiferente.

—Vamos, Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que me has estado evitando —él estiró su mano, y cogió un mechón rosa que le tapaba un ojo, lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara, y apartara su rostro hacia atrás, para alejarse de él un poco—; ¿lo ves?

—… —ella lo miró algo enojada—, no es lo que piensas.

—¿Y _qué_ es lo que pienso? —cuestionó con un toque de burla.

—Olvídalo —ella suspiró cansada—, sólo ve, Michiru y yo queremos verte mañana.

El pelinegro sonrió, aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho, pero, al menos para él, había valido la pena cortarse por culpa de su rubio amigo, quien no se dio cuenta de que lo llamaba por el ruido de la herramienta que llevaba, y cuando volteó, la sierra eléctrica que estaba encendida, chocó contra su pecho, claro que él logró esquivarla antes de que lo atravesara, o quién sabe, quizás lo hubiese partido en dos.

La doctora Haruno terminó de curarlo en silencio, estaba seria, pero también continuaba sonrojada, y eso ponía feliz al azabache; cuando terminaron, ella le ordenó que se colocara la camisa, y que reposara, ya que no podía ayudarlo más, además de que no olvidara de tomar los medicamentos para el dolor y la infección.

—Gracias, Sakura —ella evadió su mirada.

—Te quedará cicatriz —ella se quitó la bata para dejarla colgada y coger sus cosas—, deberías pedirle a Tsunade-sama que te ayude, ella no se _entontece_ al mirarte.

—Lo prefiero así —dijo él, ganándose una mirada más de la ojijade—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, quiero descansar un poco antes de lo de mañana —él asintió—. Vamos, Uchiha, te llevaré a tu casa, ya que me sentiré responsable si te desmayas en el camino.

Él bufó, salió del consultorio, y Sakura salió detrás de él, cerrando su _espacio_; ambos salieron del hospital, siendo observados por todo aquel que le picaba la curiosidad de saber qué hacían ellos juntos, a pesar de que sabían que habían pertenecido al mismo equipo, pero, la atmósfera no era la de simples compañeros, era evidente una pequeña _tensión sexual_ entre ellos.

Sasuke Uchiha llegó a salvo a su departamento, donde tuvo que subir por las escaleras, y quizás con el orgullo algo dañado, ya que había dejado que una mujer lo ayudara y lo dejara en la puerta, pero, siendo Sakura aquella _mujer_, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La fiesta había empezado, todas las chicas, y los chicos conocidos por la pelirosa, estaban presentes, al igual que Tsunade, quien se sentía abuela, los padres de Sakura, y los _padres _de Kyo; también Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, Ebizu, Sira la asistente de Sakura, la madre de Ino, la madre de Shikamaru, Kurenai y su hijo, y algunos más que la señorita Ino Yamanaka no dudó en invitar.

Las horas y los juegos iban pasando rápido, y pronto, según _Ino_, la anfitriona, era la hora de abrir los regalos, por lo que varios fueron entregándoselos a la pequeña Michiru, quien estaba encantada con tantas cosas: Un kunai y un shurinken en forma de peluche, pergaminos en blanco y crayones, un libro de cuentos hecho por Sai, un Akamaru de peluche, algunas muñecas y muchos vestiditos y zapatos para estas, a la vez que le obsequiaron zapatos y ropa a Michi-chan, que al parecer habían sido de parte de Ino, quien sonreía complacida; Sasuke tenía algo grande, casi del tamaño de la pequeña koala, estaba envuelto, y cuando la niña lo abrió, todos se sorprendieron de ver a un Naruto de peluche, del tamaño de Michiru.

—Así podrás golpearlo cuando quieras —dijo el Uchiha, quien casi toda la noche se la había pasado sentado a causa de su herida—, y si necesitas aprender cómo hacerlo, se lo pides a tu madre, ella es la _experta_ —la pelirosa lo alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

—Te-me —el rubio se carcajeó, desconcertando al resto—, ¡ahora verás el mío!

Naruto sacó su regalo, era casi del mismo tamaño que el del pelinegro, y cuando Michiru lo abrió, en el acto lo abrazó, como si fuese a perder la vida si no lo hiciera, y es que era un Sasuke de peluche, del tamaño de Michiru; al pelinegro se le llenaba la cara de venitas, le fastidiaba haber tenido casi la misma _idea_ que el dobe, y todos reían por ello.

—Es todo tuyo, Koara-chan, pero cuando tu madre no pueda dormir, no dudes en prestárselo —le sugirió el rubio a la pequeña, y la pelirosa estaba ruborizada por ello.

—Un momento —interrumpió Kakashi—, esto me recuerda que debemos tomarnos _fotos_, y, la primera será una imitación del ex equipo siete.

Todos lo quedaron mirando, pensando en qué se le habría metido en la cabeza ahora al copy ninja, pero él al percatarse, sonrió, y continuó con su explicación.

—Michiru será la pequeña Sakura, pondremos a los dos muñecos cada uno a su lado, y yo estaré detrás, como en nuestra vieja foto —el rubio sonrió, Sasuke hizo un _tks_, y Sakura estaba muda.

—¡Yo tomo la foto! —se ofreció Naruto, quien cogió la cámara, y esperó a que Ino los ayudara a ubicarse, con todo y los dos muñecos, y al fin, _clic_, tomó la dichosa foto, donde Michiru sonreía al igual que Sakura en aquel tiempo.

—Y ahora, ¿qué les parece si tomamos una foto con los integrantes _originales_ del antiguo equipo siete? —preguntó la rubia, buscando apoyo del resto, lo que consiguió al instante.

—Eso sería _perfecto_ —esta vez fue Tsunade la que habló—, yo la tomaré, así que, ubíquense en sus lugares, ahora.

Las suaves palabras de la maestra de Sakura siempre fueron como música para sus oídos, y por lo tanto, sabía que cuando salía aquella voz que al parecer sonaba pacífica, podía ser más peligroso si se le intentaba desobedecer, así que se apresuró a colocarse delante de Kakashi, donde Naruto también la esperaba, y Sasuke llegaba con algo de esfuerzo, ya que suponía que la herida le estaría doliendo.

—¿Listos?, cuando cuente tres, háganme el _favor_ de sonreír —ordenó la ojimiel—. Uno…

—… —Sasuke se acercó al oído de la pelirosa, y empezó a susurrar—, Sakura, si no sonríes como antes…

—Dos… —continuaba la ojimiel.

—Te _besaré_ delante de todos —él nuevamente ya estaba en su posición, con una sonrisa torcida, viendo de reojo a una muy sonrojada pelirosa.

—Tres —_clic_…

Una nueva fotografía para el recuerdo, pero esta vez, los cuatro estaban sonriendo, y esta vez, todos se veían felices de estar _juntos_ nuevamente.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Y en serio, creo que voy a crear los Sasuosos, ¿quién quiere uno?, levanten la mano jajaja… Otra cosa, llegué al capi 10, y aún no tengo idea de cuántos capis más vendrán, pero como ven, pasé el límite XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: ¡Que ilusión si viéramos esa fotografía del ex equipo siete otra vez, pero en la actualidad, y esta vez, que todos mostraran estar felices por reunirse de nuevo!, me dan ganas de llorar de tan sólo pensarlo… T.T **

**Akane-Aimi: Gracias por el review, y creo que no te has fijado bien, puesto que yo veo que están todos los capítulos disponibles, y con los que con este serían 11.**

**Gigi: Me encanta hacerte feliz con mis historias, y más con esta; y por supuesto que todas desean su Sasuoso jajaja… **

**Natsumi No Chiharu: Ojalá Kishi nos deje una fotito nueva del equipo siete, y gracias por el review.**

**Shamadi1996: Ya veremos lo de civil, no creo que falte mucho para que la pelirosa se decida, y pues, el Sasuoso se ha vuelto famoso XP**

**Pinky Queen: Konnichiwa! Bienvenida a mi fic, y claro que sí, la más afortunada de todas es Michi-chan, es la engreída de la historia **

**Dafdsafdsafa: Soy toda una troll? Jajaja… siento mucho haberte hecho creer que Michi-chan era hija de Saku, pero lo es ya que la ha adoptado, y me alegra haberte emocionado, y que aunque no te guste el SasuSaku, te guste mi historia XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11: **

—… —_Sasuke se acercó al oído de la pelirosa, y empezó a susurrar—, Sakura, si no sonríes como antes…_

—_Dos… —continuaba la ojimiel._

—_Te __**besaré **__delante de todos —él nuevamente ya estaba en su posición, con una sonrisa torcida, viendo de reojo a una muy sonrojada pelirosa._

—_Tres —__**clic**__… _

_Una nueva fotografía para el recuerdo, pero esta vez, los cuatro estaban sonriendo, y esta vez, todos se veían felices de estar __**juntos**__ nuevamente._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de aquella _foto,_ y muchas otras más que se dieron después, ya habiendo anochecido lo suficiente, como para que la Quinta empiece a beber sake junto a los adultos presentes, el resto, de los que no deseaban ser víctimas del _trago_, se iban de a pocos; Michiru estaba dormida en brazos de la madre adoptiva de Kyo, quien se retiró a su hotel junto a su esposo, y a quien Sakura le había permitido que se llevara, ya que deseaban pasar la noche con la niña; por otro lado, Tenten se quedó a ayudar a llevar las cosas de la pequeña al departamento de Sakura, al igual que lo hicieron Naruto y Hinata, además de Kiba, Shikamaru, y los otros muchachos que lo harían tan sólo para escapar de la Hokage.

Sasuke, por otra parte, tuvo que acercarse a Shizune, a quien recién vio, intentando inútilmente de llevarse a la ojimiel para que no continuara bebiendo, y le pidió que le aliviara el dolor de la herida que aún no cicatrizaba, lo cual la pelinegra hizo amablemente con su ninjutsu médico; minutos después, ya algo recuperado, él no dudó en ayudar de igual forma a su _amiga_ Sakura, la que al parecer, ya no daba para más, se la notaba exhausta, y apenas podía con los últimos regalos que quedaban.

—Yo los llevaré —dijo él al momento en que tomaba las cosas de sus brazos, y los sostenía con facilidad.

—E-espera, Sasuke —ella lo sostuvo del brazo, y a decir verdad, se chocó con él, ya que el pelinegro al tan sólo sentir su tacto, y al oír su voz, y sin el _kun_, al cual se acostumbraba de mala manera, se detuvo—, lo l-lamento.

—Tú no deberías disculparte por algo de lo cual no eres culpable, y no fue nada —ella aún no se había soltado del brazo de él—, vamos, yo te llevo, creo que no te falta nada más.

Ella asintió, y se agarró más fuerte del brazo de él, sacándole una sonrisa que ella no notó.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegaron al departamento de Sakura, estaba abierto ya que aún Naruto y Hinata estaban allí, dejando las últimas cosas que ellos habían llevado. Cuando entraron, vieron a la parejita muy _acaramelados_, así que la pelirosa tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que se separaran, lo cual no bastó, para que se separaran.

—Dobe —la voz gruesa de advertencia de Sasuke, fue suficiente, para que la ojiperla se sobresaltara, empujara a Naruto, y éste cayera en el piso sobre su trasero.

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, no creía que los fueran a descubrir, y mucho menos creía que el rubio la convencería para _besuquearse_ en aquel lugar, donde obviamente los podrían sorprender; por otro lado, el rubio reía nerviosamente mientras se levantaba del suelo, ayudado irónicamente por su tímida agresora, quien al instante en que lo botó, estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

—L-lo siento, Naruto —decía cuando él terminaba de sacudirse el pantalón.

—No te preocupes Hinata, fue culpa del teme —afirmó ahora de brazos cruzados—, si no tuviera esa _tenebrosa_ voz, no te hubieras asustado de esa forma.

—N-no, Naruto —la ojiperla se giró a encarar a los recién llegados, quienes seguían en la entrada—; s-siento m-mucho lo q-que vier-ron.

Sakura le sonreía de forma divertida, le pareció tierno por su parte disculparse por lo que acababa de suceder, aunque a ella no le pareciera una ofensa, ya que estaban solos, y siempre y cuando no llegaran a _más_. Sasuke por su parte, fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto, quien parecía no arrepentido de hacer _cochinadas_ en casa ajena, además de hacerlo culpable de la reacción de la ojiperla.

—Olvídalo, Hinata —le volvió a sonreír—, Naruto siempre será un _idiota_.

—Sakura-chan —el rubio sonaba deprimido—, tú y el teme siempre me tratan así, ¿por qué no pueden ser amables conmigo?, son realmente _tal para cual_.

Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron, en Sakura era algo normal que sucediera, pero, ver a un Sasuke sonrojado, por algo que tuviese que ver con la pelirosa, y delante de varias personas, era _raro_.

—Vámonos, Hinata —el rubio tomó de la mano a la Hyuuga y empezó a dirigirla hacia la puerta—, ya es tarde, además, dejemos que esos dos _arreglen_ sus problemas.

Los dos se marcharon, cerrando la puerta en el acto, y dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura, quienes luego de dejar de mirar la puerta como algo sumamente interesante, se miraron mutuamente, y desviaron la mirada al instante; al momento, empezaron a llevar los paquetes y bolsas a una pequeña habitación que la pelirosa había adaptado para la pequeña.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya todo estaba en el lugar, la pelirosa quería agradecer la ayuda al azabache, aunque estaba algo nerviosa, entonces se dispuso a hablar a pesar de ello.

—¿Quieres un café, o algo? —él la miró con su sonrisa torcida, y se sentó al sillón.

—Un café está bien —la pelirosa notó que el pelinegro no parecía querer irse tan pronto.

Terminó de preparar café para él, y té de hierbas para ella, necesitaba relajarse un poco, y se sentó en otro sillón, no sin dejarle el café en la mesita de centro de su sala; él la quedó mirando, y alzó una ceja desconcertado.

—¿Me tienes _miedo_ acaso? —cuestionó él. Ella negó con la cabeza—; entonces siéntate aquí, a mi lado.

Ella dudó un par de segundos, pero, ¿qué podría hacerle el Uchiha?, ¿_intentar_ asesinarla?, le sonrió a la idea, aunque sonara _macabra_, y se levantó de su lugar, para sentarse al lado de él. Sakura se bebió rápidamente su té, soltando un largo suspiro al terminar, dejando su taza, y apoyando su cabeza contra el sofá, y el pelinegro la veía maravillado, pero con algo de gracia; él también se acabó su café, aunque en varios sorbos, y luego dejó su taza en la mesita, para después girarse un poco hacia la pelirosa, ya que era el momento de hablar, debía _aprovechar_ en que estaban solos, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado totalmente dormida, y aún no eran ni las once de la noche.

La cargó en brazos, y la llevó a su habitación, recostándola sobre su cama, y cubriéndola con la manta, pensó en irse del departamento hacia el suyo, pero, prefirió quedarse, se recostó a su lado, y contemplándola, pensando en su _futuro_, se quedó profundamente dormido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke despertó, sintió algo de frío, él no se había cubierto, así que se metió debajo de la manta, para recordar luego que estaba en la cama de la pelirosa, y que ella estaba a su lado; si adivinaba la hora, quizás serían las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, aún se veía oscuro afuera, pero aun así, podía ver a la perfección el rostro de la chica, la que él quería que fuera _su_ chica. Apartó unos mechones rosas que tapaban parte de aquel rostro, y su mano rozó la piel nívea de aquella mujer, lo cual, lo hizo querer acariciarla aún más, por lo que así lo hizo, tocó sus labios, delineó su cuello, y se paseó sobre sus hombros desnudos, ya que el vestido que ella había usado, no tenía mangas; la pelirosa empezó a moverse, y sin avisar, abrió los ojos.

—¿S-sasuke-kun? —otra vez ese _kun_ que tanto anhelaba oír—, ¿qué hora es?

—Duérmete, aún falta mucho para que amanezca —contestó él.

Ella lo miraba expectante, acostumbrando su vista a la oscuridad, regresando a la realidad, donde se encontraba en su propia cama, con el hombre que _amaba_, y que hace poco le había _medio_ confesado que sentía algo así por ella, además de que esperaba una respuesta; ella abrió sus ojos asombrada, sin saber exactamente qué había sucedido para que acabara allí, levantó la manta para mirarse, comprobando así que seguía con sus ropas, incluso se tocó, allí abajo, para asegurarse de que sus braguitas seguían en su lugar.

—No te alarmes, nada pasó —él suspiró, sonó _decepcionado_, y se giró un poco mirando al techo—, te quedaste dormida en el sillón luego de beber tu té, y te traje, entonces yo también me eché, al fin y al cabo ya hemos dormido juntos varias veces.

—G-gracias, creo —dijo ella, suspirando aliviada.

—Ya que estamos despiertos… ¿podemos hablar? —él sintió que la pelirosa dio un respingo en su lugar—, ¿y?

—Supongo que podemos —respondió como susurrando.

—Empecemos por… —Sasuke se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia ella—… sé que nunca debí irme de la aldea, y abandonarte de aquella forma, pero, tus _palabras_ me hicieron soportar muchas cosas, Sakura.

Ella se fue levantando poco a poco de su lugar, y se sentó quedando frente a él, a pesar de que no quería revivir aquellos momentos que la hicieron sufrir demasiado, pero sabía que no podía huir de esa conversación, porque era válida en muchos casos, uno de ellos era ayudar a Sasuke a que superara todo lo que había pasado, y se _perdonara_; otro, tendrían que hablarlo alguna vez, si en verdad deseaban ser amigos, ya que los involucraba a ambos.

—Sasuke-kun, me alegro… —él la interrumpió, cogió sus manos entre las de él.

—No digas nada, sólo escucha un momento —ella asintió, y le mantuvo la mirada—; siempre fuiste diferente a mí, Sakura, y yo no quería _arrastrarte_ conmigo hacia esa oscuridad, cuando tú siempre estabas tan brillante.

Las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por el rostro de la pelirosa, las que ya no pudo contener ni un poco más, fueron a caer sobre las manos del azabache, quien al percatarse, alzó una de ellas para limpiarlas.

—No tengo excusas para todo lo que hice, podría enumerar muchas razones que me llevaron a lo que me _convertí_, pero fui yo el que decidió tomar cada uno de esos caminos; nada me justifica, Sakura, mucho menos el haber intentado… —ella lo abrazó.

—Eso me alivia, Sasuke-kun, si realmente me hubieses querido _muerta_, no estaría acá en este momento, gracias —le susurró al oído, logrando que él correspondiera su abrazo—; Naruto me contó por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, y no soy nadie para juzgarte, no sé cómo hubiese reaccionado yo si ese hubiera sido mi caso.

Él se separó un poco de ella, podía ver que Sakura le sonreía, a pesar de sus lágrimas, tomó su rostro con sus manos, se acercó a sus labios, y los besó; él la amaba, y ella lo pudo sentir en aquel momento, no necesitó que él se lo dijera.

Sakura se dejó besar, ellos se necesitaban, era su forma de _consolarse_; pronto se vio nuevamente recostada en la cama, y Sasuke sobre ella, aun besándola apasionadamente, lo que la hizo reaccionar, ya que eso no podría pasar, _hacer el amor_ no era algo que pudiera hacer, sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello; se detuvo, y lo empujó solo unos centímetros lejos de ella, tan sólo para poder mirarlo bien a la cara, y preguntarle qué pretendía, claro que la respuesta era obvia.

—Sasuke-kun… —decía ella, al tiempo que tomaba algo de aire.

—Lo siento —él se hizo a un lado, mejor dicho, se levantó, dejándola libre—, me dejé llevar; será mejor que me vaya antes de cometer una _locura_.

—No, no quiero que te vayas.

—¿Piensas aún en _hacerlo_? —ella se sentó sobre la cama, sobresaltándose por lo dicho.

—¿_H-hacerlo_? —gracias a la oscuridad, Sasuke no pudo ver el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de la chica, y el temor de lo que le traía aquella pegunta—, ¿t-tú quieres hacer…?

—¿Se puede saber de qué diablos estás hablando? —ella se puso seria, ahora sí que no entendía nada, y su silencio fue su respuesta, haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara frustrado—. Sakura, dije que no cometeré una _locura_;yo me refería a lo que elegirás, ¿piensas vivir como civil?, o, ¿volverás a ser una kunoichi?

—Sasuke Uchiha, tú no mereces a una civil como esposa, eres el último Uchiha, y necesitas que la madre de tus hijos sea una kunoichi por igual, alguien que te ayude a entrenarlos, salga contigo de misión, y luche junto a ti para proteger a tu familia —ella se tiró a la cama, sintiéndose mal por lo que le había dicho—, yo no puedo pensar tan sólo en mí, ahora tengo a Michi-chan.

—No me importa si no puedes entrenarlos, o si no sales de misión conmigo, prefiero que te quedes en casa, con _nuestros_ _hijos_, y cada vez que yo regrese a casa, saber que estarás _esperándome_ —afirmó él.

—Supongo que entre tus hijos incluyes a Michi-chan, y si es así, ¿cómo funcionaría eso, Sasuke?, ella será la única que no entrenará, la verán como alguien _débil_, y conociendo lo suficiente a cierto Uchiha, quizás la hagan a un lado —ella lo miró—; no quiero que _menosprecien_ a Michi-chan.

—Eso no lo sabes, pero si _ese_ es el gran problema, no me importaría quedar como el último Uchiha, obviando a que tú y Koara-chan se conviertan en Uchiha, pero me refiero a la sangre, estoy dispuesto a no tener hijos, si eso quieres —él se acercó a ella—; sólo te pido que seas mi esposa, Sakura, y yo prometo que las _protegeré_ a las dos.

—No puedes hacer eso, sería _egoísta_ de mi parte.

—Creo que yo he sido egoísta demasiado tiempo, y ahora es tu turno —comentó él—; además, no sabes si Koara-chan querrá convertirse en kunoichi más adelante, deberías darle la opción de elegir cuando lo entienda, después de todo, su padre fue un buen shinobi.

—Gracias, pero, dejémoslo ahí, por ahora —ella alzó sus brazos, y los enredó en el cuello de él, jalándolo hacia ella—; entonces… ¿tú quieres _hacerlo_?, todo lo que suceda aquí, se quedará _aquí_ —la pelirosa creyó que una noche de _locura_ con la persona que amaba, sería un buen _recuerdo_.

No necesitó responder aquello, él no lo pensó mucho para lanzársele, otra vez volvieron a besarse, como si no hubiera mañana, y poco a poco, todo lo que les estorbaba, fue aventado al suelo de la habitación, querían sentirse, conocerse, _amarse_; pronto el cielo cambió de color, aunque aún faltaba para el amanecer, pero ya nuestros amantes estaban dormidos, y desnudos, en brazos del otro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era domingo, un día de descanso para muchos, podrían dormir hasta tarde, eso pensaban, aunque ella despertó antes que él, se envolvió en una sábana, y fue a preparar café, con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro; cuando regresó a la habitación, él ya estaba despierto, miraba el techo, _pensativo_.

—Hola —le saludó ella. Él posó su mirada sobre la pelirosa, y la vio sonrojada.

—Hola —respondió de igual forma, con aquella sexy sonrisa que a ella le encantaba.

Sakura se sentó a su lado, aún con aquella sábana que la cubría, y le entregó el café, como sabía que a él le gustaba; ambos iban entendiendo las _costumbres_ del otro, sabían que cuando bebían algo, debían acabarlo antes de que empezaran alguna otra cosa. Ya hecho esto, dejaron sus tazas lejos de la cama, y él, tomándola del brazo, la jaló, haciendo que en el proceso, se le cayera la sábana, y ella quedara sobre él, _desnuda_.

—No piensas escapar, ¿verdad? —quiso saber el pelinegro, quien no despegaba su vista de los pechos de la chica.

—Deja de mirarme así —ella se cubrió sus pequeños pechos con sus manos, se sentía incómoda, pero él se las quitó.

Con la luz del día, podía contemplarla por primera vez, ya que durante la noche, y con la oscuridad, tan sólo pudo sentirla, mas no admirarla como le hubiese gustado.

—Eres _perfecta_.

—No, no lo soy, mis pechos son pequeños, tengo muchas cicatrices en mi cuerpo, unas más extrañas que las otras, como esta… —señaló su brazo izquierdo, pero luego recordó que no debió haberlo hecho, no era algo que le gustara recordar.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —él delineaba los trazos con sus dedos, provocándole un _escalofrío_.

—Bueno, esa…

—No recuerdo habértela visto cuando éramos niños —ella se sonrojó ante tal declaración.

—¿Mirabas mis cicatrices?, ¿mi cuerpo? —él sonrió, sin dejar de mirar el brazo de ella.

—No, tan sólo miraba que no tuvieras alguna —ella sonrió divertida, para la pelirosa, aquello significaba lo mismo, pero lo dejó pasar—; y todas tus cicatrices son prueba de que sigues viva, y luchaste por ello; ahora sí dime cómo fue que te hiciste esta.

—Fue… —él la miró algo serio, esperando que prosiguiera—… fue Naruto, poco antes de que te volviéramos a ver esa primera vez desde que te marchaste, nos habíamos encontrado con Orochimaru antes de ello, y Naruto estaba luchando con él, pero entonces, empezó a perder el _control_, se comenzó a convertir en el Kyuubi, y le iban saliendo cada vez más colas —ella suspiró con tristeza—, en aquel tiempo no podía controlarlo, y quise interponerme para que dejara de transformarse, pero él no me reconoció, y me atacó.

—Ahora ambos tenemos cicatrices por culpa del dobe —él suspiró, y la pelirosa le tocó la cicatriz que él tenía en su pecho, la que ella intentó curar lo mejor que pudo hace un par de días atrás—; ¿él lo supo? —ella asintió—; deja de ser una _mártir_, Sakura. No quiero que mueras por intentar salvar a alguien, siempre lo haces.

—No puedo quedarme mirando, si alguien necesita mi ayuda, yo no dudaré en… —él se sentó, y se abrazó a ella.

—No quiero _perderte_, no a ti —ella pudo sentir la verdad en sus palabras, y ya no dijo nada más.

Se separaron un poco, y empezaron a besarse nuevamente, ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba _haciendo_, pero, en aquel momento, no le importaba mucho, quería sentir al pelinegro cerca, y quería que la hiciera _suya_ una vez más; los besos, las caricias, todo iba perfecto, hasta que un extraño ruido los sacó de sus demostraciones de afecto, miraron hacia la ventana, y Sai, estaba allí, golpeando la ventana con algo de insistencia, aunque mirando hacia otro lado; Sasuke cogió la manta, y cubrió a Sakura, ya que sabía que el _otro_ pelinegro la habría visto, y no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir.

Cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente cubierta, él se bajó de la cama, se cubrió con la sábana que la pelirosa había dejado caer, y se la envolvió en la cintura, luego se dirigió hacia la ventana, y abrió, para que el anbu hablara de una buena vez.

—Tsunade-sama requiere su presencia, ahora —indicó el anbu con tranquilidad.

—Bien, iré en un segundo —contestó el Uchiha.

—Quiere verlos a los _dos_ —aquello desconcertó a la pelirosa, quien lo miró a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía—, y no eres tan plana como pareces, _feíta_.

Sasuke lo iba a golpear, pero el anbu, conociendo las reacciones que tendrían cualquiera de ellos, se había apresurado a escapar.

—Idiota —soltó la ojijade, algo enojada—. Me daré una ducha rápida.

Se levantó de la cama, y cuando iba camino al baño, él la tomó por la cintura, no iba a dejarla sola, la _ducha_ le pareció una buena forma de despertar, antes de aguantarse cualquier sermón de la Quinta, aunque realmente no sabía para que lo requerían aquella mañana, o a Sakura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La Quinta estaba en su despacho, mirando con seriedad a los recién llegados, los cuales parecían algo _felices_, y con la información que le había dado Sai, de la forma en que los había encontrado, a pesar de que ella no le hubiese preguntado nada, entendía el por qué. La ojimiel suspiró, puso su completa mirada en la pelirosa, y sonrió.

—Bien, Sakura, ven aquí un momento —la pelirosa obedeció—, dame tus manos, cariño.

Sakura estaba algo desconcertada, ¿de cuándo acá la Quinta la llamaba _cariño_?, esto no le parecía nada bueno, supuso que Sai le habría contado que la vio con Sasuke, y quizá aquello no lo habría tomado tan bien; de todas formas, le ofreció sus manos, las cuales, la ojimiel las tomó con gentileza. La pelirosa cerró los ojos de miedo ante lo que le esperaba, temía algún cruel _castigo_, pero lo que sucedió, la sacó de sus estúpidos pensamientos, fue inesperado, la Quinta le quitó los sellos que le restringían el chakra, y no tuvo que verlo para saberlo, era obvio, cuando sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, y lo sintió fluir libremente por todo su cuerpo; abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con la sonrisa triunfal de la Hokage, y cuando miró a Sasuke, estaba segura que él también estaba sorprendido y fastidiado tanto como ella.

—¿Qué…?, ¿por qué ha…? —a la pelirosa le era difícil digerir aquello.

—¿Por qué le ha quitado los sellos?, creo que Sakura merece una explicación, Tsunade-sama —el pelinegro se había aventurado a preguntar lo que ella no podía.

—Ya veo que al ser ahora tu _mujer_, tienes que mostrarte preocupado, ¿no, Sasuke? —el pelinegro alzó una ceja, con fastidio—; no te molestes, sólo quería comprobarlo.

—Sai es un maldito chismoso, fue mala idea que se juntara con Ino —soltó la pelirosa, ya menos alterada, y sintiendo que podía salir en cualquier momento a golpearlo, aprovechando su _nueva_ situación, al recuperar su súper fuerza.

Sasuke sonrió, de cierta forma, había extrañado a _esa_ Sakura, la que golpea sin piedad a quien se atreve a fastidiarla, a la vez que deseaba que Sai obtuviera su merecido por hablar de más, y por mirar lo que según él, ahora le _pertenecía_; Tsunade veía con nostalgia la escena, y en verdad, no deseaba que Sakura volviera a pensar en ser una civil nuevamente, aún tenía oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y este tiempo sería crucial.

—Los llamé porque tengo una misión para ustedes dos —ambos giraron hacia la Quinta, la cual miró otra vez tan sólo a Sakura—; necesito a mi mejor ninja médico, y como tú quieres quitármela, te _usaré_ por una última vez.

—No entiendo, Tsunade-sama —habló la ojijade.

—En otras palabras, Sakura, necesito que vayas a Suna, a un congreso de ninjas médicos, allí te encontrarás con ninjas de la alianza, y les enseñarás sobre antídotos, técnicas especiales de cirugía para cuando se está en medio de una lucha, y a cómo defenderse con técnicas médicas —la ojimiel continuaba mirando a Sakura, esperando por lo que fuera que tuviera que decir.

—Está bien, Tsunade-sama, supongo que es _justo_ —la pelirosa se acercó a Sasuke, hizo el intento de emanar chakra curativo, y luego de varios segundos, lo logró, acercándose al pecho de él, descubriéndolo, y curándolo totalmente, aun quitándole aquella _cicatriz_—. ¿Te sientes mejor, Sasuke-kun?

—S-sí, gracias —él continuaba serio, pero el tacto de la pelirosa sobre su piel lo puso nervioso—; ¿tú estás bien con esto?

—No te preocupes, es algo que debo _hacer_ —se giró hacia la Quinta—. ¿Sasuke-kun irá conmigo?, ¿por cuánto tiempo será?, aún me quedaba una semana para darle mi respuesta, pero creo que al volver, lo podré hacer igualmente.

—Los dos partirán hoy, él estará como tu _guardia_ —la ojijade se sonrojó, pero no esquivó la mirada penetrante de su maestra—; empaca todo lo que puedas, serán dieciséis días, seis de viaje, y diez del congreso. Michiru puede quedarse con Ino, o con tus padres, pero déjale a alguien la llave de tu departamento.

Luego de unas cuantas indicaciones más, Sakura y Sasuke salieron del despacho de la Hokage, esta vez la pelirosa se sentía _libre_, con algo de temor se lanzó hacia los tejados, y corrió sobre estos, hasta que llegó a la florería Yamanaka, allí ambos se separaron, donde ella habló con Ino, encargándole a la pequeña Michiru, y dejándole una copia de su llave, como la Quinta le había sugerido.

Se había despedido de la pequeña, en el hotel donde se encontraban los _padres_ de Kyo, se despidió de ellos también, e Ino fue a recoger a Michiru; además también se despidió de sus padres, y les comentó que habría días en que Ino les dejaría a Michiru, a lo que ellos aceptaron gustosos de tener a _su_ nieta, ya que al menos así deseaban enmendarse con respecto a Kyo y todo lo que le ocasionaron.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke había ido a su departamento, cogió lo que le pareció necesario para el viaje, luego fue a ver a Naruto, y le explicó que se ausentaría, y que él quedaría a cargo de la reconstrucción del Barrio Uchiha; salió de allí antes de que el rubio empezara con sus preguntas _molestas_ sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Sakura, y no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones; fue directo al departamento de la pelirosa, donde se suponía lo esperaría para que pudieran irse juntos. Tocó, y Sakura le abrió casi al instante, entró y cerró, viéndola correr de aquí para allá, cogiendo alguna cosa, y dejando otra, pero a pesar de todo ello, la chica no dejaba de sonreír.

—Te ves contenta —él se cruzó de brazos, y ella se detuvo a mirarlo—, quisiera pensar que es por _nosotros_, pero estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con el regreso de tu chakra.

—_Ambas_ —le sonrió, y se volvió a alejar, alegando que le faltaban algunos libros de medicina a los que necesitaba consultar.

Terminado todo aquel barullo, y teniendo todo listo, dentro de un pergamino, -aunque Sakura llevaba un libro pequeño en la mano-, salieron de allí, ella nuevamente con su atuendo ninja, y corriendo hacia las afueras de Konoha, hacia una nueva _misión_.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Bueno, tuvieron su sesión de lime, así que, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, y perdón que el capi sea 5% NaruHina, y 95% SasuSaku, pero… amo a Sasuke-kun */* **

**¿Creen que usaron **_**protección**_**?, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, que prometo, será más largo XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Hola a todos, vengo a traerles un nuevo capi, así que **_**enjoy it**_**…**

**Cerezo21: Sí, Sasuke-kun es tan lindo *-* Gracias por tu lindo comentario.**

**Setsuna17: Por supuesto, ha habido un gran cambio entre los dos **

**Namiroku: ¿Embarazo?, no creo que sospeche algo así, recién aquella noche tuvieron relaciones por primera vez, así que lo dudo… pero continúa leyendo, y veremos qué sucede XD**

**Lian Kirito-kun: 95% de SasuSaku, y sí, particularmente a mí tampoco me gusta el NaruHina, pero lo puse porque alguien me lo pidió, y porque, Sakura no puede ser más que para Sasuke-kun *-* **

**Sasu Love For Ever: Supongo que por ahí le atinas jajaja… esperemos que pasa, pero es obvio que tener algo, que te lo quiten, te lo devuelvan, y otra vez te lo quiten pero por tu propia voluntad, aun sabiendo que lo extrañabas demasiado, no es lógico **

**Alejandra Alex Lara: Gracias por el review, espero encuentres este capi también buenísimo como el anterior.**

**Natsumi No Chiharu: Ya veremos si lo usaron o no, pero de lo que si estamos seguras es que ni lo mencionaron, sólo se preocuparon en hacerlo.**

**Shamadi1996: De nada, y perdona que haya sido muy cortito en el NaruHina, y sí, Saku se comió a Sasu, que envidia… XD**

**Guest: Sí, Kishi no ayuda a tener ilusiones felices, pero como sea, gracias con continuar leyéndome **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 12:**

—_**Ambas**__ —le sonrió, y se volvió a alejar, alegando que le faltaban algunos libros de medicina a los que necesitaba consultar._

_Terminado todo aquel barullo, y teniendo todo listo, dentro de un pergamino, -aunque Sakura llevaba un libro pequeño en la mano-, salieron de allí, ella nuevamente con su atuendo ninja, y corriendo hacia las afueras de Konoha, hacia una nueva __**misión**__._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aunque Sakura intentara ocultar su sonrisa del azabache, él estaba atento, y se daba cuenta cada vez que ella lo hacía; habían estado en silencio desde que salieron, y la pelirosa, se la había pasado leyendo aquel _libro_, todo el camino, por el cual ya llevaban más de treinta minutos corriendo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías _ayudarme_ con algo? —él la quedó mirando, y se detuvo por un instante, ella hizo lo mismo, sobre una rama, quedando frente a él, y alzó la vista de su libro—, ¿puedes atacarme mientras corremos?, será como un entrenamiento, tan sólo me defenderé, siento que mis reflejos aún no están bien, y necesito ejercitarme un poco.

—No lo haré, podría herirte —contestó él con seriedad.

—Soy una medic-nin, si me hieres, me curaré, además, no usarás tu sharingan, ni tu chidori, me bastará con tu taijutsu y las armas que tengas.

—… —él enarcó una ceja, en verdad no deseaba _lastimarla_, pero a la vez quería ayudarla.

—Yo leeré este libro, será otra forma de ayudarme, algo bueno tenía que sacar a la _pervertida_ costumbre de Kakashi-sensei —ella sonrió.

—No me digas que ese libro es… —la pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, este libro le perteneció a mi hermano.

—Está bien, _empecemos_ —él sonrió de lado, y ella volvió a mirar su libro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado varias horas desde que empezaron aquel extraño entrenamiento, lo detuvieron por un momento, para descansar, cerca al río, donde bebieron agua, pescaron, y comieron algo, además de abastecerse de mucha más agua; Sakura continuaba leyendo aquel libro, pero a la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Sasuke, estaba terminando de refrescarse un poco, antes de adentrarse al poco _acogedor_ desierto. La pelirosa no pudo evitar alzar la mirada del libro, cuando lo vio de espaldas, y desnudo tan sólo en la parte de arriba, y ahora, observándole con un leve sonrojo, recordando que ella había estado bajo y sobre ese cuerpo tan bien formado, el cual muchas chicas en la aldea estaban deseosas de _tocar_, o tan sólo mirar, y ella, lo había hecho sin reparos cuando se entregó de lleno a él.

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto _miras_? —cuestionó él, sin llegar a mirarla, y, continuando con lo suyo; la pelirosa dio un respingo al verse descubierta.

—Soy libre de mirar el río, tú estás en mi camino —volvió a posar su mirada jade en su libro.

—Hmp.

El pelinegro fue saliendo del agua, caminó varios pasos, hasta que quedó frente a ella, se agachó a su altura, y le quitó el librito que le quitaba la _atención_ de la chica.

—¿Pero qué…? —ella se lanzó a cogerlo, tumbando al azabache, y quedando apoyada sobre el pecho de él.

—Así está mucho mejor —tiró el libro cerca de donde se encontraba su katana, y ella estiró el brazo para atajarlo, pero no lo hizo a tiempo—, quédate así.

Ella lo miró al oír esto último, estaba algo enojada, debía admitirlo, pero al verlo, debajo de ella, y tan tranquilo, no pudo evitar sentirse indefensa, sonrojarse nuevamente, y avergonzarse por seguir siendo tan _débil_ ante Sasuke Uchiha. Él la tomó del rostro, y la besó, siendo correspondido inmediatamente, con la misma pasión y _ansiedad_ que la noche anterior; ella empezó a jugar con su cabello, y él, comenzaba a acariciarla, bajando sus manos, del rostro, al cuello, los pechos, la cintura, su firme trasero, y todo de ella.

Terminaron refrescándose juntos en el río, claro que eso sería evidente luego de aquel candente _encuentro_; después de aquello, se vistieron, y retomaron el camino y el entrenamiento de evasión de Sakura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los siguientes dos días, la pelirosa no dejó que le volviera a quitar el libro, se sentía con más fuerza, había estado destruyendo árboles, rocas, y suelos, él se atrevió muchas veces a arrinconarla y besarla, pero no dejaba que las cosas llegaran a más, no necesitaba ese tipo de distracción en aquel momento, ya que debía estar preparada para las charlas que daría en el congreso, y quería hacerlo realmente bien.

El último día de viaje, se la había pasado recordando nombres de hierbas medicinales, y para lo que eran útiles, además de mostrarle a Sasuke su bisturí de chakra, con el que tuvo una pequeña lucha con él, debía demostrarle que su ninjutsu médico también podía usarse para atacar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando ya estaban a las puertas de Sunagakure, antes de llegar a los guardias, para que los dejaran pasar, la ojijade se detuvo un momento, y volteó a encarar a Sasuke, quien la imitó, deteniéndose, y esperando a lo que tuviera que decirle la pelirosa.

—Sasuke-kun —empezó ella—, aquí no podemos seguir _jugando_.

—¿Jugando? —claro que él entendía de lo que ella le hablaba, pero quería que fuera más clara.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —se ruborizó—, aquí no pasará nada más entre nosotros, hemos venido por un motivo, lo cumpliremos, y regresaremos a Konoha.

—Como diga, Sakura-san —aquello había _fastidiado_ a Sasuke, no lo que dijo, sino el _cómo_ lo dijo.

Él empezó a actuar con algo de _frialdad_, mezclada con respeto por la persona a quien debía proteger; ella se quedó desconcertada, ante la aparente careta que Sasuke estaba utilizando en su contra, pero si así iban a estar las cosas, para no caer en sus redes, ella podría _manejarlo_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entraron a Sunagakure, con un par de guardias que los guiaron hasta el despacho del Kazekage, no habían hablado desde que ingresaron a la aldea; cuando ya estaban dentro del despacho del líder de Suna, el pelirojo los recibió con una expresión de asombro.

—Sakura-san, Sasuke Uchiha —el último nombre le costó decirlo, no sabía que él sería el guardia de la medic-nin.

—Kazekage-sama —saludó la kunoichi con una reverencia, y el pelinegro solo asintió.

Gaara no había visto a ninguno de los dos desde que terminó la guerra, y por informes de Tsunade, sabía que le estaba yendo bien en la aldea, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas, no desde aquella vez que lo confrontó en la aldea de Hierro, cuando todo lo que querían era atraparlo, y él tan sólo, deseaba hacerlo cambiar de parecer en su _rebeldía_ y ansias de vengarse y asesinar por doquier.

—Sólo díganme Gaara, no me gustan las formalidades entre _amigos_ —les aclaró, con aquella voz rasposa, pero ahora, llena de amabilidad.

—C-claro, Gaara —decía la pelirosa, algo nerviosa por el atrevimiento, pero era una _orden_, y ella la cumpliría.

—Bien, ahora, Kankuro les mostrará el lugar donde se quedarán estos días, es de noche, y necesitan descansar —explicaba el pelirojo—; mañana nos veremos aquí, si no hay incovenientes, a las ocho iniciará todo.

La pelirosa asintió, el pelinegro también, y casi al momento, Kankuro entró, mirando a los recién llegados, saludándolos, y pidiéndoles que lo siguieran.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La casa no era muy grande, pero suficientemente cómoda para la corta estadía, y para los dos ninjas que la habitarían; la despensa estaba llena, había dos habitaciones, en el segundo piso, cada una con su propio baño, y en el primer piso, una cocina, una pequeña sala, y un comedor con una mesa para cuatro.

Ni bien subieron al segundo piso, Sasuke se metió en una de las habitaciones, y se _encerró_ en ella, alegando que estaba demasiado cansado, hasta para cenar, y que la vería temprano para acompañarla al lugar de la conferencia.

Sakura se metió a la otra habitación, la forma en que Sasuke le habló, le quitó el apetito, pensó que una ducha le _sentaría_ bien, se refrescó, se puso una diminuta pijama, ya que sentía demasiado calor en aquel lugar, y se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, sacándolas del pergamino donde había guardado todo, dándose cuenta luego de que las cosas de Sasuke también estaban allí, por lo que las cogió, salió de su habitación, y llamó a la del pelinegro, quien no contestó.

—Supongo que se habrá dormido —susurró para sí.

Suspiró, no le avergonzaba que él la viera en aquel pequeño short, y en el top que cubría sus pequeños senos, ya que ya la había visto con muchísimo menos que eso, pero ahora le aliviaba, podría entrar sin que la viera, dejaría sus cosas a un lado, se iría en sumo _silencio_.

Ella así lo hizo, intentó abrir la puerta, la que para su suerte estaba sin seguro, entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la luz estaba apagada, el Uchiha le daba la espalda a la puerta, así que ella no podía verlo, dejó las cosas con cuidado, al costado de la cama, e iba a salir, cuando se detuvo en la puerta, no supo bien por qué, pero no quería irse de allí, no quería dejarlo así, enojado, y ella, no quería sentirse _sola_.

Luego de que pasara la guerra, a Sakura le había sido difícil descansar bien, siempre tenía que hacerlo abrazando algo, ya sea su almohada, un peluche, últimamente era con la pequeña Michiru con quien se abrazaba, y en sus peores momentos, fue junto a Sasuke, quien aparecía justo cuando lo _necesitaba_. Esta vez no era diferente, le daba más temor estar fuera de casa, de su aldea, la cual podría ser atacada, y ella lejos de la pequeña a quien deseaba proteger, aquello la ponía peor.

Cerró la puerta, caminó hacia la cama, y se subió a esta, echándose cerca del azabache, a quien se abrazó por detrás, y quien en verdad, no estaba para nada dormido, se estremeció internamente por el contacto, ya que él estaba sin camiseta, y tan sólo llevaba sus bóxer, así que sentir la piel de la pelirosa contra la suya, había sido el detonante para que su _amiguito_ no quisiera dormir aquella noche.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Así como Sakura se durmió, igualmente se levantó, muy temprano, y en silencio, saliendo de la habitación, antes de que él se percatara de que había dormido a su lado. Entró a su habitación, volvió a ducharse, se vistió, llevó su bata de médico consigo, algunas cosas dentro de sus pergaminos, y salió de allí, bajando hacia la cocina, donde el azabache ya estaba _esperándola_.

—Preparé un poco de café —le comunicó el pelinegro, a la pelirosa. Ella se sorprendió.

—Bueno, gracias, Sasuke, pero café… —ella fue apagando su voz, y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—… preferiría algo de…

—También hay jugo de naranja, y hielo en la nevera, además de tostadas, y lo que sea que quieras untarle —la cortó el Uchiha, haciéndole ver que no sólo pensaba en él.

Ella volteó a ver que en verdad todo lo especificado por él, estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde entró, para comer algo, antes de salir y empezar con su arduo, largo, pero a la vez _reconfortante_ trabajo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Salieron de aquella casa, y se dirigieron hacia el despacho del Kazekage, donde él ya les estaba esperando con Kankuro a su lado; los cuatro se apresuraron a llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia, estaba cerca a la academia ninja, era muy grande y todo se veía bien arreglado. Cuando entraron, ella resaltaba por el inusual color de cabello, Sasuke no se _despegaba_ de su lado, muchos lo quedaron viendo, lo reconocían, sabían que había cooperado en la guerra, y que lo habían perdonado y sacado del libro bingo, dejando de ser un criminal.

Sasuke estaba claramente incómodo, no se tomó la molestia de mostrarse calmado, estaba fastidiado por la actitud de Sakura hacia él, y a la vez, por ser la segunda atracción en aquel lugar; muchas mujeres se lo comían con la mirada, susurraban entre ellas, y hasta, tenía que admitir, que vio a hombres, algo extraños, mirándolo de forma _indecorosa_.

Sakura estaba a punto de empezar con aquellas charlas, el Kazekage estaba arreglando los últimos detalles, para que todo quedara perfecto, cuando a la pelirosa se le acercó _alguien_ por detrás, y se aclaró la garganta para que lo notara; ella y Sasuke voltearon a ver.

—Sakura-san, me alegra verte de nuevo —era un rubio, ojinegro, de la aldea de la Nube.

—Shii-san, supuse que te encontraría aquí, pero no tengo idea de lo que podría enseñarte, para ser sincera —confesó la chica, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sé que al ser la discípula de Tsunade-sama, podrás aportar mucho, eres una de las mejores —le halagaba el joven, ganándose una mirada furiosa del Uchiha, lo cual no le importó.

Ella iba a decir algo en respuesta, cuando el pelinegro se decidió a interrumpir, y es que oír a Gaara, empezar su discurso de bienvenida, le dio la perfecta _excusa_ para cortar la animosa conversación que se abría paso entre los dos medic-nin.

—Sakura, ya va a empezar —dijo el azabache, mirando al rubio, _amenazándolo_ con la mirada para que se marchara de una vez.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —comprobó ella, al girar y ver a Gaara que estaba a punto de presentarla—. Lo siento, Shii-san, tengo un deber que cumplir.

Ella sonrió, y el rubio le respondió igualmente, sin dejarse _intimidar _por las miradas del pelinegro, que parecía ser el guardaespaldas de la pelirosa.

—Claro, nos vemos —el rubio se marchó.

—¿Piensas desearme _suerte_? —le preguntó al pelinegro con algo de inocencia, quién la observó algo confuso, y ella sonrió como arrepentida de lo que había pedido—, lo siento, solo bromea…

—Suerte, aunque no la necesites —le deseó tranquilamente, haciendo que ella le sonriera con mayor entusiasmo, y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

La pelirosa subió por unos escalones, y quedó frente a muchos medic-nin, el Kazekage ya la había llamado, y ella estaba lista para empezar con lo suyo, aún más si Sasuke le había desea una suerte que según él, no era necesaria, pero que la hacía muy feliz. Gaara bajó del estrado, y Sakura quedó sola, observando detenidamente a todo lo largo de las mesas donde ya todos estaban sentados, esperando, pero lo que no le agradó mucho, fue ver que estaban divididos por naciones, y eso ella pensaba _cambiarlo_.

—Bien —inició ella—, sabemos para qué me trajeron aquí, y me alegra reconocer algunos rostros, al igual que sé que muchos de ustedes ya me conocen desde que trabajamos _juntos_ en la última guerra, lo cual a mi parecer, no fue una grata forma de presentarnos, pero valió la pena, ya que hemos formado vínculos que no se podrán romper fácilmente, y justamente por ello, haremos algo en este momento antes de empezar con todo esto —ella volteó a mirar a Gaara, quien se encontraba en la parte derecha del estrado, en un lado apartado, junto a Sasuke; luego de recibir un asentimiento, aunque el pelirojo no entendiera que era lo que ella trataba de hacer, ella volvió su mirada a los medic-nin—; somos cinco naciones, por lo que les pediré que en cada mesa se ubique uno de cada nación, no por algo formamos esta _alianza_, y así podremos trabajar juntos, enseñándonos y aprendiendo del otro por igual.

En aquel instante, todos entendieron de lo que la pelirosa hablaba, y no les tomó mucho hacer lo que la chica les había pedido, quedando cinco shinobis en cada mesa, cada uno con una bandana y traje ninja de diferente color, aunque, con el símbolo de la alianza, ya que cada vez que hacían algo que implicara a la alianza, todos se colocaban la bandana que los _unía_.

—Quizás piensen que una joven de casi dieciocho años, no podría enseñarles nada, veo a muchos que tienen una edad _madura_, y otros parecen que recién se están iniciando en la medicina, pero todo lo que les mostraré durante estos días, es lo que pude aprender de Tsunade-sama —ella suspiró, no oyó réplicas de nadie, así que continuó—; espero también aprender de ustedes, todos no usamos las mismas técnicas, y hasta puede que mi _maestra_ esté demasiado _vieja_ y sus métodos sean anticuados, por lo que habrá un tiempo para que expresen sus opiniones; además, sé que diez días no son suficientes, por lo que en todo lo que les enseñaré, obviaré muchas veces los detalles, y a veces, tan sólo podré ser teórica.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquel primer día, Sakura empezó a hablar de venenos, les contó la historia de Kankuro, a quien todos conocían como el hermano del Kazakage, y les explicó cómo pudo extraer gran parte del veneno, y hallar los componentes para crear el antídoto correcto; durante la mañana, ella les habló de los diferentes tipos de venenos, en la tarde luego del almuerzo, hasta la noche, hablaron de cómo reconocerlos, y detenerlos, o en todo caso, la manera más eficaz de extraer lo suficiente, para que dejara de afectar al sujeto.

Sasuke y Gaara la observaban desde su lugar, ambos la admiraban por igual; ella no paraba de hablar, y en eso el pelinegro la conocía de sobra, pero había un brillo inigualable en sus ojos cuando explicaba alguna cosa, se veía radiante, feliz, evidentemente mostrando que ella no se había equivocado al pedirle a Tsunade que la entrenara, y en _aquello_, el Uchiha perdía ante la pelirosa, pero eso, en vez de fastidiarlo, lo llenaba de orgullo.

—No creí que fueras a venir _tú_ acompañando a Sakura —empezó el pelirojo, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosa ni un segundo—, Tsunade sólo me informó que no llegaría sola.

—Hmp…

El pelinegro no quería hablar más, pero no pudo evitarlo, después de todo, recordó que Gaara era uno de los que habían abogado por él, y era un buen amigo del dobe, y de la pelirosa, aunque tenían en común que ambos habían intentado asesinarla; Gaara tenía una _disculpa_ mejor que él, el pelirojo no era amigo de Sakura en aquel momento, y estaba poseído por un demonio; ¿él que tenía?, sólo un sentimiento de venganza hacia toda Konoha que lo tenía enceguecido.

—Es mi segunda misión fuera de la aldea —recalcó el pelinegro.

—Pues, si me permites decirlo… no parece tan sólo una _misión_ para ti —su voz rasposa lo hacía sonar como si estuviesen chismoseando como dos viejitas.

—Lo es —él también continuaba observando a la pelirosa.

—Claro que lo es, pero ella no tan sólo es tu misión, puedo ver que te gusta, y creo que es mucho más que eso, además de que parece que ella lo sabe, y eso es algo que la haría feliz —el pelirojo sonrió—, Sakura estuvo enamorada de ti desde siempre, eso me pareció.

—Quiero casarme con ella, pero me rechazó —ahora sí que tenía la atención del líder de Suna.

—Si te sirve de algo, no creo que sea porque ella haya dejado de _amarte_.

El pelinegro asintió, sabía que lo que el Kazekage le decía, era verdad, y él más que nadie, conocía las _razones_ de Sakura para rechazarlo; aquel día terminó, y él se fue junto a ella, a descansar luego de aquella larga jornada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, sintió que Sakura nuevamente dejaba su cama, sigilosamente, como ella creía, pero él lo sabía, supo cuándo se metió, se abrazó contra él, y se quedó dormida en sus brazos, para abrir los ojos muy temprano, como si tuviese un despertador en su interior; otra vez el jugo de naranja para Sakura, y el café frío para él, un día más de charlas, todo el día oyendo sobre antídotos, y viendo cómo en cada mesa intentaban hallar la cura al veneno que les habían entregado.

Esa tercera noche de descanso, el pelinegro no sabía si podría _soportarlo_ más, esperó a que Sakura se echara a su lado, como las otras noches, dejó que se durmiera; él decidió que debía despertar antes que ella, pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y la atrajo más hacia sí, besándola en la comisura de los labios, tocando su trasero indecentemente, y logrando que ella despierte, para quedársele viendo confundida por unos segundos.

—¿E-estás enojado? —preguntó ella al darse cuenta de la situación, algo nerviosa, y asustada.

—No —él se colocó sobre la pelirosa—, si lo hubiese estado, no hubiera dejado que durmieras aquí las pasadas noches, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Ya no puedo quedarme tan sólo abrazándote, yo quiero _tenerte_, Sakura —le aclaró con su sexy y masculina voz.

Ella no respondió nada, al menos no de palabras, porque se agarró de su cuello, y lo jaló, para presionar sus labios con los de él, _entregándose_ nuevamente a su amado azabache, a quien ya iba extrañando; sus caricias, y palabras, las cuales, unas la hacían avergonzar, y otras sonaban dulcemente, aunque él no tuviera la intención de sonar así.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amanecieron muy juntos esta vez, ese día en particular, se levantaron juntos, y tomaron una ducha juntos; habían sonrisas, miradas atrevidas, palabras indecorosas, y, ella salió de la casa, mientras él la sostenía de la cintura, tan sólo para dejarla salir primero, pero ella sonreía tontamente, por lo que, la sonrisa se le fue, cuando en la entrada de la casa, se encontró con su amigo de la Nube.

—Sakura-san, hola —le saludó él.

—Hola, Shii-san —el pelinegro veía la escena, colocándose al lado de la pelirosa, y reforzando su agarre hacia ella, con una sonrisa torcida—, ¿necesitabas algo?

—Bueno, es que yo… —ella estaba sonrojada, y el rubio no dejaba de mirar el agarre del pelinegro hacia la chica—…, no tiene _importancia_, te veré allá.

El rubio entendiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, salió disparado hacia el lugar de la conferencia, perdiendo completamente las esperanzas; el Uchiha no le caía, fue su culpa que el Raikage perdiera el brazo, pero ya eso no importaba, Sakura se veía feliz con él a su lado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ese tercer día, Sasuke no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras oía de todo acerca de las hierbas medicinales, y todos los beneficios que traían.

—Te ves feliz —el pelirojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿No deberías estar en tu despacho?, siendo, no sé… ¿el Kazekage? —Gaara sonrió ante las palabras de autodefensa del pelinegro.

—Parece que algo bueno te sucedió anoche, o quizás sea hoy en la mañana —el pelirojo se cruzó de brazos—, como sea, Kankuro me está supliendo, porque creo que es más importante pasar estos días _aquí_.

Ya no se dijeron nada más, entre ellos no era necesario hablar demasiado para lograr a un entendimiento, sus personalidades eran parecidas, y a Sasuke, el pelirojo no le caía tan mal, le recordaba en cierta forma a Naruto, pero sin todo el alboroto y la estupidez que lo rondaba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El cuarto día, el tema fue acerca de lo básico sobre el ninjutsu médico, cómo debían siempre intentar tener un perfecto control de chakra, para que cada técnica saliera mejor que _bien_; a pesar de que la mayoría conocía la teoría, Sakura les contaba cómo le había ido en su entrenamiento con la Quinta Hokage, cuando empezó con las técnicas, de que a pesar de tener un buen control de chakra, no le salían las técnicas más simples tan pronto, le había llevado mucho tiempo en lograrlo.

Los tips de Sakura eran muy buenos, los que recién habían empezado con la medicina, de seguro se lo agradecían, explicó las cosas mucho mejor de lo que lo hacían quienes los estaban instruyendo en su aldea, y los que ya _sabían_ aquellas cosas, con los _tips_, perfeccionaron lo que creían ya _perfecto_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El cuarto y quinto día, también fue más de aquello, lo básico, con más tips de cosas que seguramente no tenían idea, y practicando en pacientes que trajeron del hospital.

El sexto y séptimo día, comenzó a explicarle técnicas de cirugía, cosas complicadas, y nuevas formas de cirugía, sin llegar a cortar la piel.

El octavo y noveno día, ella parecía cansada, no porque las noches anteriores se la hubiera pasado en la cama con el Uchiha, practicando mil y un formas de _hacerlo_; Sakura lucía pálida, posiblemente era demasiado para ella sola, pero al Uchiha lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que pronto se irían, y ella podría descansar.

Esos días, Sakura les enseñó técnicas de lucha, aunque en realidad eran técnicas para evadir, y a la vez, si se daba el caso, atacar al enemigo.

El bisturí de chakra era muy útil, pero el que más ayudaba, al menos, si no se era demasiado fuerte para luchar, sería, atacar el sistema nervioso, lo cual también enseñó, las agujas senbon, en los puntos perfectos para paralizar al enemigo, y golpes precisos; Gaara se había puesto como voluntario, para que Sakura les mostrara lo que se podía hacer.

Al final del día, les dijo que no eran necesarias más charlas, y que al siguiente día, harían prácticas de evasión, a lo que pidió al pelirojo que le prestara unos cuantos shinobis de largo y corto alcance, para que los ayudaran en los entrenamientos, además de un par de campos para ello.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esa última noche en Suna, ambos, Sasuke y Sakura, estaban en la habitación, ella se estaba duchando, pensando en que pronto deberían partir hacia Konoha, y debía dar una _respuesta_ a la Hokage, y a Sasuke, respectivamente; ella salió del baño, el Uchiha la miraba algo serio, él ya se había duchado en la otra habitación.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? —quiso saber ella.

—La pregunta sería si _tú_ te encuentras bien —contestó él con algo de impaciencia—, estás algo pálida, y podría asegurar que hasta mareos has tenido.

—¿Quieres cambiar de _profesión_, Sa-su-ke-kun? —él enarcó una ceja, fastidiándose por el sarcasmo de Sakura, ella suspiró—; estoy bien, quizás el intenso calor esté afectándome; nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Será mejor que descansemos, mañana debemos partir —él se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

No es que estuviese enojado con ella, ni que tampoco tuviese ganas de estar con ella, pero, por mucho que le costara, tenía que evitarla, para que ella pudiese descansar correctamente, y se sintiera mejor al día siguiente, ya que no creía nada de que ella se encontrara perfectamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El décimo día se abrió camino, Sakura estaba algo resentida con Sasuke, por lo que no le habló por la mañana, se había dormido sin abrazarlo aquella última noche, también dándole la espalda, y al despertar, ni siquiera un _buenos días_, había salido de sus labios; los dos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento designado por el Kazekage, contando con la guía de Kankuro, quien se sentía incómodo, en aquel ambiente lleno de tensión.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura supo que Kankuro sería uno de los shinobis que ayudarían en aquella práctica, al igual que Sasuke, quien se había ofrecido la noche anterior. Sakura hizo caso _omiso_ de esto, pidió a uno de los shinobis presentes, que fuera su contrincante, siempre y cuando, no le importara romperse unos huesos en el intento; muchos rieron ante el comentario, subestimaban a la kunoichi, a pesar de que la vieron luchar en la guerra, pero claro, la mayoría, estaba más preocupado por cubrirse, que por observar lo que los verdaderos guerreros hacían para ganar.

Un shinobi, algo arrogante, dio un paso adelante, siendo alentado por algunos de sus compañeros, creyendo enteramente que no le llevaría mucho tiempo ganar, pero se equivocó; el joven, terminó con varias costillas rotas, no podía mover sus miembros con libertad, ya que su sistema nervioso se vio afectado, al contrario de él, Sakura apenas y tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla.

—Creo que ya entendieron el punto, y perdonen que haya destruido el campo un poco, me es difícil controlarme con shinobis arrogantes y machistas como _este_ —ella se acercó al aludido, y empezó a curarlo, hasta que aquel hombre estuvo como nuevo—; ya puedes irte.

El shinobi, algo avergonzado, se levantó del lugar donde había quedado casi muerto, miró a la kunoichi, se acercó a su oído, y le susurró algo, _eres la kunoichi más sexy que he conocido_, haciéndola sonrojar; el shinobi recibió un puño en el estómago por su atrevimiento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El campo fue reparado luego de que todos salieron, por un shinobi de Iwa, quien dejó todo tal y como estaba antes de la pelea. Pronto, las peleas fueron por equipos, un shinobi atacaba a un equipo completo, y así, con las indicaciones que Sakura daba, todos lograron _aprender_, no todos pudieron lograrlo aquel día, pero lo harían con el tiempo; ella vio resultados increíbles, se iba satisfecha de Suna, con una alegre despedida de todos.

Era de noche cuando se marcharon, no querían cruzar el desierto a pleno sol, aunque tuvieron que refugiarse cuando vieron que se aproximaba una tormenta de arena, donde una pequeña fogata los iluminaba en una cueva; aprovecharon el lugar, para descansar unas horas mientras pasaba la tormenta.

Cuando amaneció, Sakura se levantó rápidamente, salió de la cueva, y se apoyó tras una gran roca, la tormenta ya había acabado, pero en su estómago, sentía un revoltijo, que no deseaba desaparecer, por lo que lo _botó_ todo; Sasuke la vio salir, esperó unos segundos, y luego la siguió, presenciando aquel momento de debilidad de la chica, por no decir _asqueroso_.

—Si no te conociera, diría que pareces una de esas mujeres embarazadas, que arrojan todo lo que comen —aquel comentario puso en alerta a la pelirosa.

—Dime que tú te _cuidaste_ —la voz de la chica estaba algo quebrada, pero no de llanto, era más bien por la fuerza que hizo al vomitar—, porque es lo que supuse todo este tiempo.

—¿C-cuidarme?, ¿a qué te refieres?, tú eres médico, deberías haberlo hecho tú —dijo él—, además, si es que _ese_ fuera el caso, la única que no lo desea, eres tú, ¿no es cierto?

Él se cruzó de brazos, ella se sentía _estúpida_, y es que, ¿cómo se le pudo _pasar_ algo como eso?; Sakura se vio aliviada al asegurarse de que ya no sentía náuseas, y si se diagnosticaba por lo que sentía, podía llegar a una apresurada conclusión de que estaba _esperando_, pero no podía estar completamente segura, sin una prueba de sangre, así que debía llegar a Konoha rápidamente.

—Oye —él la sacó de sus cavilaciones, ella lo miró, Sasuke se había acercado quedando frente a ella—, tienes un corte en la mejilla.

Ella dio un pequeño respingo, iba a levantar su mano para curarse, aunque no lo creía tan necesario, pero él la detuvo por la muñeca, levantó la suya, y para sorpresa de la pelirosa, emanó algo de chakra verde, sanando y desapareciendo aquel pequeño corte. Ella lo miró incrédula, ¿en verdad Sasuke había hecho eso?, quizá fue sólo su imaginación, o un genjutsu, ya que él no podría hacer algo así.

—Eres buena enseñando a controlar el chakra, sólo lo puse en práctica —contestó a la mirada de la ojijade, con una sonrisa, mientras miraba su mano satisfecho—, si hace algunos años, te hubiese pedido consejo para subir caminando por los árboles, le hubiese ganado al dobe aquel mismo día, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió.

—¿E-entonces de verd-dad tú…? —ella cogió su mano, la miró, y luego no despegó los ojos del pelinegro—, podrías ser un buen medic-nin.

—Claro que no —respondió tajantemente—, es divertido, pero no es lo mío, sabes que _prefiero_ luchar, y por otra parte, tú eres de las que prefieren _ayudar_.

Sakura sonrió, él siempre lograba animarla, y por un momento se había olvidado de su nuevo _dilema_, pero al recordarlo, la sonrisa se borró, y se apartó un poco de él.

—Debemos llegar a Konoha —ella se oía seria, y eso, a él no le gustaba _nada_.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Siento mucho haber tardado, espero que les haya gustado, y ojalá que el siguiente lo pueda publicar pronto… ando atareada en casa, estoy algo enferma también, y además de que los momentos de inspiración son muy espaciados, y no puedo aún terminar el capítulo 14 de "Los Uchiha no se extinguen", está avanzado, pero… como sea, esperen un poquito para el siguiente capi de este y mis otros fics XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Konnichiwa! XP**

**Setsuna17: Gracias por siempre leerme y animarme con tus reviews XD**

**Namiroku: Todos sacamos conclusiones apuradas cuando nos emocionamos, aunque no siempre, pero suele pasar… de todas formas, no te culpo =P**

**Lian Kirito-kun: Puede que sí, puede que no, ya lo verás en este capi **

**Sasu Love For Ever: Sí, bueno, ver a Sasuke lograr en unos días, lo que a ella le tomó más tiempo, la descolocó, además, quién no querría un sexy doctor como Sasu, en vez de una muy explosiva como Saku *-***

**Guest: El placer es saber que estás siempre dispuesta a entretenerte con mi historia, en verdad lo agradezco. Y tienes razón, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y aún ni siquiera estamos a mitad de año, como para que saquemos conclusiones con Kishi y el manga =D**

**Sakusasu.14: No te mueras, gracias por elegir leer mi fic, me hace feliz que te guste, y pues, aún estoy un poco mal, pero te agradezco que te preocupes, sin duda mejoraré XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 13:**

_Sakura sonrió, él siempre lograba animarla, y por un momento se había olvidado de su nuevo __**dilema**__, pero al recordarlo, la sonrisa se borró, y se apartó un poco de él._

—_Debemos llegar a Konoha —ella se oía seria, y eso, a él no le gustaba __**nada**__._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los dos llegaron a Konoha luego de los días que correspondieron al viaje de regreso; Sakura se había pasado parte del recorrido en silencio, pensativa, intentando aliviar sus náuseas con su chakra curativo, lo cual no le resultaba del todo, ya que al encontrarse nerviosa por saber qué era exactamente lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, y teniendo cierta _sospecha_, de que podría estar _embarazada_, la ponía peor, y su control de chakra no era bueno.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, él también pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos, y que si ella estuviera esperando un hijo _suyo_, él no vería problema alguno, además de que sería una forma de que la pelirosa aceptara estar con él.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas de la aldea, ella le pidió que él fuera solo, a informar a Tsunade-sama sobre su misión en Suna, y que le dijera que luego ella haría el informe correspondiente; Sasuke se fue, algo indeciso, y ella se alejó, hacia la casa de Ino, sacándola sin explicaciones de su casa, y llevándola al hospital, donde la metió a su consultorio, haciendo que la rubia la viera como una _desquiciada_, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga.

—¿S-se puede saber qué te pasa, frente? —cuestionó la rubia, intentando relajarse.

—Cerda, necesito que me _ayudes_ con algo —contestó seria, mirando el final del atardecer a través de su ventana.

—¿Que te ayude? —la pelirosa se giró a encarar a su amiga, y asintió sin comprender del todo.

—Quiero que me hagas un examen completo de sangre, pero usa el nombre de alguien más, necesito _asegurarme_ de algo.

—E-está bien.

La rubia respiró, ya se enteraría luego; si la pelirosa la había llevado a su consultorio, era para que lo hiciera en aquel momento, así que se esterilizó las manos, fue por unos guantes de látex, se los colocó, tomó una aguja junto a los implementos restantes, y le sacó sangre.

—Volveré en unos minutos, luego me explicarás de qué va todo esto —la pelirosa asintió, y se quedó viendo cómo Ino se ponía _su_ bata, y se iba.

Pasaron varios minutos, alrededor de cuarenta minutos, los cuales ella no desaprovechó, estaba clasificando algunos documentos de sus pacientes, y arreglando un poco su escritorio, cuando la rubia entraba nuevamente al consultorio, con un papel doblado, y una cara de _dime de una buena vez qué demonios sucede_. Se lo entregó, la pelirosa enarcaba una ceja, a la cara de fastidio de su amiga, observó el papel aún sin abrir por unos segundos, y lo dejó sobre su escritorio, para mirar nuevamente a su amiga.

—Frente…

—Lo que sea, prometo que te lo contaré luego, pero ahora, necesito verlo a solas, por favor, Ino.

La rubia se quitó la bata blanca de su amiga, la volvió a colgar en su lugar, y con una sonrisa, mezclada con algo de preocupación, salió de allí; Ino no había hecho los exámenes personalmente, había llevado la muestra al laboratorio, había mentido sobre el nombre del paciente, y había presionado a los encargados para que lo examinaran pronto, ya que era de urgencia conocer los resultados, a los cuales no se atrevió a ojear, por el _bienestar_ de su amistad con Sakura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura continuaba detrás de su escritorio, miraba aquel papel no tan convencida de leerlo o no, pero tenía que estar _segura_; cogió el papel, lo levantó a la altura de su rostro, y cuando se disponía a desdoblarlo, suspiró cansada, y algo resignada, ya que aquello no sólo le competía a ella si se trataba de sus _sospechas_.

—Puedes entrar, Sasuke.

—… —él se dejó ver por el otro lado de la ventana, y entró por esta, quedando al lado de la pelirosa—. ¿Pensabas verlo sola?

—Sí, y ahora, no.

—Bien —ella suspiró, abrió el papel, y empezó a leer en silencio, hasta que llegó al punto de interés.

—_Negativo_ —susurró, dejando la hoja sobre el escritorio.

Él la observó, Sakura no se veía muy feliz, aunque aparentara estarlo, y menos, parecía aliviada, pero insistía en mostrarle que así se sentía, con aquella _falsa_ sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Sai.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes?, aún te ves un poco pálida.

—No es nada serio, quizás el calor me afectó, pero no es lo que creíamos, así que todo está _bien_ —ella no lo miraba, había bajado la mirada un poco, miraba sus manos, con las cuales jugaba nerviosa.

—No te creo.

—¿Qué es lo que no me crees?, mira el papel —lo deslizó por el escritorio con una de sus manos, para que quedara frente a él, con la cabeza aún en la misma posición—, aunque no creo que entiendas mucho de lo que dice allí.

—No necesito verlo, estoy seguro de que no estás embarazada, no creo que me mientas sobre eso —él suspiró—, pero, no entiendo por qué, si todo está bien como dices, estás _llorando_.

Ella dejó de jugar con sus manos, las cerró en puños, parecía enojada, y Sasuke caminó unos pasos, quedando frente a ella, cuando por fin, subió el rostro, para verlo; él no se inmutó, continuaba serio, pero ella, pareció entristecerse aún más.

—Tú nunca entenderías, y hubiese sido mejor que ni lo hubieras mencionado —le recriminaba ella, como si él fuese _culpable_ de algo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entendería?

—… —ella se levantó de su lugar, respiró profundo, y se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia la ventana—. No es tu culpa, lo siento —limpió sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo—, a pesar de que dije que esperaba que no fuera _aquello_, es imposible para una mujer, que alguna vez soñó con ser madre, no ilusionarse al creer que está embarazada; pensar si será niño o niña, a quién se parecerá, qué nombre le pondría… todas esas interrogantes y aún más, pasaron por mi cabeza mientras viajábamos, y por un momento, pensé en que Michi-chan tendría _compañía_.

Sakura se giró a ver al Uchiha una vez más, esperando encontrarse con alguien _hastiado_ de tanta cursilería, cosa que ella sabía que él no toleraba; él la miraba con una media sonrisa, con las manos en los bolsillos, y una actitud relajada.

—Tsunade-sama dice que vayas a verla en un par de días, quiere que descanses, le dije que no te sentías muy bien —le informó él, para cambiar un poco el tema _dramático_ de la situación.

Ella asintió, y se quedó mirándolo, mientras lo veía darse la vuelta, para retirarse del lugar, y cuando lo vio llegar a la puerta, él se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Si quieres tener un bebé, no dudes en _mencionármelo_.

Él salió, dejando a la pelirosa con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, lo cual le debilitó las piernas, y la obligó a tomar asiento nuevamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquella noche, Sakura, ya más tranquila, fue a casa de sus padres, y recogió a su pequeña; la pelirosa estaba contenta de contemplarla, pero se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al verla correr hacia ella, con desesperación, además de que la niña también estaba llorando, ambas se habían extrañado, y la pelirosa, se sintió culpable, al darse cuenta de que ella al menos había tenido una _distracción _muy sexy durante aquel viaje.

Se la llevó al departamento, se bañó, se cambió de ropa al fin, y se fueron a comer algún dulce, extrañaba que Michiru la llamara _mamá_, y mucho más, cuando pensó que quizás hubiera sido una, en el caso de que estuviese embarazada.

Los dangos estaban deliciosos, el clima de Konoha era el mejor, después de todo, y ya no había vuelto a sentir ningún malestar en cuanto a su salud; las dos estaban en el parque, Michiru aún tenía energías para seguir jugando, y ella, a pesar de estar algo cansada, no quería perderse esos momentos.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó un rubio escandaloso, llegando hasta la banca donde se encontraba ella.

—Naruto, ten cuidado —dijo, cuando se arrojó bruscamente a su lado.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —el ojiazul se rascaba la cabeza, nervioso, y con esa típica sonrisa—, es que me emocioné de verte de nuevo.

—No te confíes, esta vez, puedo golpearte todo lo fuerte que quiera —alzó su puño, y se puso seria, tan sólo para asustarlo un poquito.

—Es cierto, el teme me dijo que tuviera cuidado cuando me encontrara contigo.

—¿Estás con Sasuke? —quiso saber ella.

—Bueno, estaba con él, cuando te vi, y corrí hacia ti —él se giró, y la pelirosa lo imitó—, es cierto, ¿dónde está el teme?

—¡_Sasu_! —gritó una pequeña, sacándolos de sus pensamientos, y haciéndolos girar, para ver a Sasuke, con la pequeña colgada de su pierna.

La pelirosa sonrió ante la escena, había extrañado eso también, en verdad fue increíble la primera vez, cuando la vio correr hacia él, logrando que la cargara, y la siguiente vez, durmiendo plácidamente, sin soltarse del pelinegro; fue tierno, y a la vez, le dio algo de temor, no lo podía negar, no estaba segura de lo que pensaba el azabache de la pequeña, y quizás su paciencia se esfumaría rápido, y de repente, se volvería _loco_, y la desaparecería o algo así.

Sasuke miró a la pelilila, y le sonrió, al parecer, él también la había extrañado; se acercó a los otros dos, con la niña en brazos, observó por unos segundos a la pelirosa, y también le regaló una de esas sonrisas, que desmayaban a cualquier chica, sin intención de ello, pero que él, tan sólo mostraba cuando se sentía _feliz_; ella le correspondió, y Naruto les quedó viendo, sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría con ellos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, la pequeña koala fue quien despertó a la pelirosa, quien parecía un tronco, ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, aunque la niña nada sabía de la hora, pero, sabía que ya era el momento de levantarse, de otra forma, su pequeña pancita, no estaría haciendo ruidos extraños.

—Mami —llamó la primera vez sin éxito alguno—, ¡mami! —levantó un poco la voz, golpeando la mejilla de su bella mamá durmiente.

Un golpe en la mejilla, hace mucho que no recibía uno, y le había dolido, tanto así que despertó, no necesitaba más golpes para ello, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquel _golpecito_, fuera de su adorada hija de tres años.

—Michi-chan —la pelirosa se acariciaba la mejilla afectada con una mano, mientras con la otra, despeinaba cariñosamente a la pequeña—, prepararé algo de comer, y luego saldremos a pasear.

La pequeña koala sonrió, se levantó de la cama, la cual se supone ya no es suya, pero es que Sakura no había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglar la habitación de la niña; se fue a preparar hotcakes con miel, leche con chocolate para la niña, y un café bien cargado para despertar, ya que el té la relajaba, y no le dejaría estar atenta a la pequeña.

Ambas desayunaron, se asearon, se vistieron, y salieron del departamento, con destino, a la florería Yamanaka, donde llegó más rápido, corriendo sobre los tejados, a lo que la pequeña reía al sentir la velocidad y el viento golpearle el rostro; se encontraron a Ino al entrar, ella les sonrió, y fue directo a cargar a la niña.

—Te ves mejor que ayer —le dijo la rubia, sacándole una sonrisa indignada a su amiga.

—Gracias —sonó sarcástica—. Siendo sincera, hasta ayer, antes de verte por última vez, pensé que estaba embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —la rubia chilló, lo que asustó a Michiru, quien dio un respingo en sus brazos.

—Bueno, no grites, no quiero que toda Konoha se _entere_.

—P-pero, frente, ¿cómo…?, si tú no tienes nov… —ella se quedó muda un segundo—, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no?, ¿así que para eso sirvió el viajecito?, ¿para conocerse mejor?

—En realidad —la cortó ella—, el día del cumpleaños de Michiru, pasamos la noche juntos —le contaba con suavidad, con temor de que alguien más se enterara—, nos despertamos antes del amanecer, y pues, hablamos, nos besamos, y una cosa llevó a la otra, tú sabes…

—No, no sé —la pelirosa la observó incrédula—, pensé que yo sería la primera, pero ya veo que me ganaste, y si no te quedó claro, Sai y yo aún no lo hemos _hecho_ —Sakura suspiró, y se sonrojó de vergüenza—. Como sea, felicidades, pero, ¿Sasuke-kun lo sabe?

—Él fue quien me metió esa idea, al principio creí que algo me había caído mal, pero, él dijo que parecía una de esas mujeres embarazadas que se sienten mal todo el tiempo, y entonces, nos percatamos que ninguno se había cuidado en todas las veces que…

—Alto ahí —ordenó la rubia, poniendo una mano frente al rostro de su amiga, interrumpiendo a la pelirosa—, ¿cuántas veces lo han _hecho_?

—¿Quién lleva la cuenta de eso, cerda? —la pelirosa se oía nerviosa, y aún más de pensar que la cuenta ya la tenía _perdida_.

—Sí, claro —sarcasmo puro en el aire.

—Como decía, pensé que estaba embarazada, y cuando regresé, pensé en que serías la única que me ayudaría a averiguarlo.

—Puedo ver que fue un _negativo_, y eso es _bueno_, ¿no?

La pelirosa volvió a sentir la misma tristeza que la invadió la noche anterior, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas llenas de rebeldía, bajaran por sus mejillas, y se perdieran a lo largo de su cuello; ella se limpió rápidamente los rastros que dejaron, y sonrió nerviosa.

—Lo siento —su voz se había quebrado—, fui una tonta, Sasuke me dijo que pensara bien qué era lo que quería —los sollozos volvieron de nuevo—, si permanecer como civil, o ser una kunoichi, y cualquiera que fuera, él igual deseaba estar conmigo, pero, si me quedaba como civil, él no me prometería dejar de ser un shinobi, ya que desea proteger Konoha.

—Oye, ¿te dio un ultimátum?, lo mataré si así fue —la mano de la rubia se convirtió en un puño de furia—, ¿cómo se atreve?, no tiene derecho…

—No, de cierta forma, yo lo he estado rechazando —ella hipó, y se limpió las nuevas lágrimas que caían—, le dije que no quería tener problemas en que si en caso tuviésemos hijos, ellos menospreciaran a Michi-chan por no ser una kunoichi; él dijo que podría vivir sin hijos a excepción de Michi-chan.

—Sakura…

—Es mejor así, después de todo, un hijo no nos atará, tiene derecho a tener una buena descendencia, no quiero ser egoísta con él.

—¡Frente! —la pelirosa se sobresaltó, Ino había bajado a Michiru, quien ahora jugaba con las flores con las que la rubia le había dicho que podía jugar—; tú amas a Sasuke-kun, y si él no lo hiciera, no se hubiese tomado la molestia de demostrarte tantas veces que está interesado en ti, y también en ella.

Ino señaló a Michiru, quien sonreía al ver las flores de tantos colores; la pelirosa intentó calmar sus lágrimas, sí que estaba muy sensible últimamente, o quizás, nunca dejaría de ser esa niña _llorona_, que necesitaba ser protegida.

—Por otro lado, sinceramente, aunque de todas formas nunca dejaremos de ser amigas, la protegerás mejor siendo una kunoichi, y si ella eligiera convertirse en una como nosotras, nadie le garantizará que todo irá bien, lo sabemos por experiencia propia, y los accidentes suelen ocurrir, pero esta vez, Michi-chan tiene a muchos amigos, y sé que no seremos los únicos.

—Ya tengo que irme, debo ir a ver a mis padres —se limpió por última vez—, te veré luego —cargó a Michiru—, y gracias, _amiga_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura estaba en la sala de sus padres, Michiru corría por todas partes, y perseguía al pequeño cachorro que escapaba de ella; a ella nunca le habían permitido tener mascotas, pero ahora, por Michi-chan, sus padres habían comprado uno, al darse cuenta de que a ella le _encantaban_.

—Me alegra que se lleven bien —dijo ella, mientras dejaba su vaso de jugo de frutas en la mesita.

—Sí, Michiru es encantadora, aunque a veces, mira la fotografía de su padre, y lo llama —su padre suspiró—, luego llora, y se queda dormida; aquello ha ocurrido unas cuatro o cinco veces.

—N-no lo sabía.

—Puede que sea pequeña, pero sabe que su padre ya no está _aquí_.

El ambiente se puso algo _tenso_, se sintió triste por Michiru, esperaba poder llenar el pequeño corazón de Koara-chan, con mucha alegría; poco después, su madre entró, y los llamó informándoles que la comida estaba lista.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura subió a la montaña Hokage, hace mucho que no lo hacía, y extrañaba el _sentimiento_; había dejado a Michiru con sus padres, se recostó en una roca, regresaría en unas tres horas por la pequeña; el aire de la montaña era genial, y la vista era fantástica, toda Konoha era hermosa, no deseaba que la volvieran a destruir, era su _hogar_… y allí, contemplando el paisaje, se quedó dormida.

La tierra se había vuelto blanda, la roca era suave, y olía bien, era un aroma reconfortante, relajante, una sensación tibia, cuando sabía que ya estaba atardeciendo, y esa roca parecía tener vida propia, se movía ligeramente, acariciaba su piel, y besaba su cabeza, aquello era un lío, ¿un _sueño_ quizás?, sus parpados pesaban, pero sentía que debía levantarlos, despertar, y eso hizo.

—¿Se puede saber cómo demonios es que te duermes tan tranquilamente en un lugar así? —esa voz, era él, Sasuke, quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

—¿Y se puede saber, por qué estamos así? —ella se levantó de su lugar, y lo confrontó.

—Te estaba buscando, y gracias a Karín, supe que estabas aquí.

—¿K-karín?, ¿tu ex compañera?

—Esa misma —él se levantó igual que ella, y se sacudió el polvo del pantalón.

Ella estaba algo fastidiada con haber oído el nombre de aquella kunoichi, recordó que aquella peliroja había estado tan obsesionada con Sasuke, como ella misma lo estuvo cuando era joven; sintió _celos_, eso fue.

—Pensé que se había marchado, con el resto de _tu_ equipo.

—Vinieron de visita, ella es una ninja sensor, así que encontró rápido tu chakra.

—¿Sólo está de visita?, ¿estuviste con ella todo el día? —el rostro de Sakura parecía enojado.

—Dije que _ellos_ vinieron, y Tsunade-sama me pidió que los acompañara, no tuve opción, hasta que Naruto dijo que él se encargaría, así que allí fue donde le pedí ayuda a Karín —él sonrió, y dio unos pasos hacia ella—, ¿estás celosa de Karín?

—¡Claro que no!, tú y yo no somos _nada_, que yo sepa —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Y yo que pensaba pedirte _algo_ hoy, pero, como dices, no somos _nada_, así que no tengo _derecho_.

Él metió sus manos a los bolsillos, y se lanzó desde la montaña, cayendo con estilo, como todo un gran shinobi, sin una gota de sudor en su apuesto rostro, aunque ella no lo apreció, estaba aún arriba, fastidiada por la tal Karín, y maldiciéndose por tener esos sentimientos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Unos minutos después, la pelirosa decidió bajar de la montaña, debía ir por Michiru, caminó con tranquilidad por las calles, fue a comprar algunas frutas en el trayecto, pasando cerca de Ichiraku, donde obviamente, Naruto estaba disfrutando de muchos tazones de ramen, pero no se encontraba solo, se acercó a saludar, ya que le pareció de mala educación no hacerlo al ser vista por aquella _peliroja_.

Entró, y el único sitio disponible era al lado de aquella _mujer_, prefirió no hacerse problemas, y se sentó, sorprendiendo al resto, quienes la veían con desconcierto.

—Hola —dijo a todos, con un asentimiento, e intentando sonar natural.

—¡Oh!, pero si es la _mujer_ de Sasuke —el de ojos violeta, la quedó mirando con picardía, luego de hacer tal declaración.

—No molestes a Sakura-chan, Suigetsu —el rubio no quitaba la vista de su ramen—, ella no te tendrá piedad por ser amigo del teme, y al teme no le agradará saber que la mirabas así.

—Entonces, ¿usted es Sakura-sama? —la pelirosa quedó viendo al pelinaranja con una ceja enarcada, y la peliroja soltó un _tsk_.

—¿Sama?, claro que no, sólo Sakura está bien, y no soy _mujer_ de Sasuke, no que yo sepa.

—Hueles a él —la peliroja la acusó, no la miraba, pero de igual forma, la pelirosa se sintió avergonzada, y observada _íntimamente_.

—E-eso es p-porque…

—Eso es porque Sasuke fue a verte, y supongo que te encontró, pero es extraño no verlo contigo —el joven con dientes de tiburón parecía divertirse mientras la exponía.

—Aquí estoy —todos se giraron, y lo vieron con una pequeña niña, sentada sobre sus hombros.

—¡Mami! —llamó la niña, con emoción, y se lanzó hacia la pelirosa, quien la sujetó a tiempo.

Los tres ex Taka, observaron a la niña, y se quedaron estupefactos, ver a Sasuke con una niña, no era algo que se viese todos los días, aunque Karín estaba segura que esa niña, no era ni hija de Sakura, ni hija de Sasuke, lo sabía por el chakra.

—Tu _hija_, creo que será una buena kunoichi —comentó la peliroja, acomodándose los lentes.

—Ella no…

—No lo sabes, Sakura-chan —el rubio la miró—, quizás Koara-chan quiera convertirse en una.

La pelirosa bajó la cabeza, y la niña saltó de sus brazos, para ir al lado del pelinaranja, quien empezaba a llenarse de pajaritos sobre sus hombros. Sasuke observaba a ambas, a Sakura, recordando lo que quería pedirle, y a la pequeña koala, quien estaba entretenida jugando con Juugo y Suigetsu.

—Sakura —aquella _voz_, la hizo reaccionar, y cruzar su mirada con aquella ónix—, acabo de hablar con tus padres.

—¿Mis padres?, ¿de qué?

—¿Quieres que te lo diga aquí?

—No me importa, realmente.

—Está bien, les pedí permiso, para _casarnos_, y hacerme cargo de Koara-chan.

—¿Estás loco? —ella se levantó de su lugar, algo exaltada, y el resto, no dejaba de mirarlos, perplejos.

—Tú no quisiste oírme antes, así que…

—Como sea, Sasuke, eso no es algo que debas discutir con mis padres, las decisiones las tomo yo —Sakura se acercó hacia Michiru, la cogió en brazos, y se fue, rumbo a su departamento.

Los que se quedaron, estaban en silencio, hasta que Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku, habló, pidiéndoles que pagasen la cuenta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era de noche, el ex equipo Taka, estaban todos en el departamento de Sasuke, junto a Naruto, quien no deseaba perderse las últimas noticias sobre la relación de él y Sakura, la cual parecía cada vez volverse más complicada.

—Teme, deberías ser más romántico, ya sabes, un anillo, una cena –donde haya ramen por supuesto-, bajo la luz de la luna, te arrodillas, y verás cómo cae ante ti —sugería el rubio.

—Yo no soy así.

—Lo sabemos —empezó Suigetsu—, pero debe haber algo que no estás haciendo bien.

—Hmp —el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

—Por su chakra, sé que ella está enamorada, pero no entiendo por qué no quiere…

—Eso lo sé de sobra, pero no debo hablar al respecto, son asuntos de Sakura.

—Sasuke-sama, yo creo que debe dejar que Sakura-sama piense bien las cosas, ella debe estar confundida, y si usted la sigue presionando, su rechazo será peor aún —le aconsejaba Juugo.

Al final de aquel día, no llegaron a nada, ni una idea, ni un plan, Sasuke no tenía nada, y tan solo, debía esperar a que Sakura tomara la decisión correcta, de todas maneras, él pensaba continuar protegiéndola, ya sea como su amiga, o como su _mujer_.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Creo que esta vez no me he tardado mucho, y continúo un poco delicada de salud, pero, aun así, nunca dejaría de escribir, y no piensen que me he olvidado de "Los Uchiha no se extinguen", el capi aún no logro terminarlo, pero estará listo pronto.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Les aviso que **_**probablemente**_** este fic acabe en el capítulo siguiente, y supongo que luego un epílogo… y pensar que al principio lo pensé como un one-shot, luego un three-shot, luego cinco capis, y por último dije diez, pero aquí me ven, aunque ya no quedan muchos malentendidos por arreglar…**

**Setsuna17: Al parecer eso querían, una Sakura embarazada, pero, sentí que si la embarazaba tan pronto, se parecería a mis otros fics, donde Saku está embarazada, o ya tiene sus hijos… aunque prometo que sucederá. **

**Sasu Love For Ever: Gracias, ya me encuentro mejor, una muy fuerte inyección casi ha terminado con mis **_**penurias**_** jajaja… Y sí, Sasuke es muy tiernito, así me encanta *-***

**Guest: Gracias por continuar leyéndome, y por tus buenos deseos, en serio que me encuentro mejor, al menos ya puedo dormir XD y en cuanto al manga, pues, mi amigo que me vende los videos de Naruto, el año pasado, a fines, me dijo que este año acababa el manga T.T**

**Lian Kirito-kun: Gracias por pasarte, y aquí te dejo el capi para que disfrutes **

**Shamadi1996: Lo sé, las mujeres a veces nos hacemos líos por nada, pero esta situación ya se arregla, **_**don't worry**_**, **_**be happy**_** jajaja XD**

**Sakusasu.14: No lo está, aún no, pero suponemos que ya sucederá, es cuestión de tiempo… en cuanto a mi salud, desde ayer me encuentro mejor, pero, lo que no me ha gustado, es que a raíz de esto, no he podido disfrutar el verano, me la he pasado en casa ya será el otro año, porque en semanas el verano se nos va…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 14:**

_Al final de aquel día, no llegaron a nada, ni una idea, ni un plan, Sasuke no tenía nada, y tan solo, debía esperar a que Sakura tomara la decisión correcta, de todas maneras, él pensaba continuar protegiéndola, ya sea como su amiga, o como su __**mujer**__._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquella noche, Sakura dejó que Michiru durmiera en su nueva habitación, mientras que ella, se _atrevió_ a llevarse al Sasupeluche, y lo metió a _su_ habitación, durmiendo con éste, para no sentirse sola, y al cual no soltó hasta que despertó al día siguiente. Esa mañana, las dos féminas de aquel departamento, disfrutaron de un alegre desayuno, lleno de frutas, cereales, hotcakes, y tostadas con mermelada de fresa, además de leche y té de hierbas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Michi-chan? —preguntaba la pelirosa, a la pequeña.

—… —la niña le sonrió, y alzó y bajó los hombros, sin estar segura.

—¿Qué te parece si… —se puso un dedo en la barbilla, mostrándose pensativa—… vamos al río?, podemos comer pescado asado, y nadar mucho, además de tirar piedritas al agua.

Michiru se levantó de su lugar, y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, lanzando varias veces, un _¡sí!_,o un_ ¡vamos!_; Sakura sacó una pequeña mochila, metió algunas cosas de la pequeña, un bañador para cada una, toallas, sandalias, sombreros, protector solar, y ropa extra.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las dos caminaban con caritas sonrientes hacia todo aquel que las mirara, y las saludara; Michiru se agarraba de la mano de Sakura, y se veían como lo que eran legalmente ahora, como una madre, paseando junto a su pequeña hija. Casi todos en Konoha sabían aquello, que la pequeña con quien últimamente veían a la discípula de la Quinta, ahora se había convertido en su _hija_.

Se cruzaron con Juugo, quien se detuvo para saludar a la pequeña koala, junto a sus pajaritos, que lo estaban acompañando, y preguntó que hacia dónde se dirigían tan animadas, a lo que Michiru contestó alegre: _¡al río!_, levantando sus manitas triunfante.

—Espero que te diviertas junto a Sakura-sama —comentó el pelinaranja, acariciándole el cabello a la pequeña, y despidiéndose de Sakura con una sonrisa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ese sería el último día libre de _presión_ para Sakura, y quería disfrutarlo, sin tener que pensar tanto en las decisiones que debía tomar, ya que aceptar a Sasuke o no, o continuar ser una kunoichi o no, eran cosas en las que no quería enfocarse con aquel bello tiempo.

Llegaron al río, Sakura ya llevaba su bañador de dos piezas, debajo de sus ropas, por lo que se quitó lo que llevaba encima, y luego vistió a la pequeña con el bañador de una pieza, y dejando todas las cosas al lado de un árbol, se metieron al agua, claro que la mayor, cuidando de la menor; se divirtieron mucho, a pesar de estar tan sólo ellas dos; salieron después de varias horas, Michiru estaba jugando con unas flores que halló cerca del árbol donde se encontraban, mientras que Sakura estaba pescando.

Cuando ya estaban asados, y ambas listas para comer, Sakura sacó un kunai de su mochila, se sentía observada, y que aquella presencia se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellas.

—Quédate detrás de mí, Michi-chan —susurró la pelirosa, y la pequeña asintió, sin entender mucho qué sucedía.

Sakura continuaba mirando atenta, hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaba aquella _presencia_, no sabía si acercase, o esperar, pero por el bien de la niña, prefirió no dejarla sola, y aguantarse las ganas de ir, y averiguar de qué se trataba. Pudo oír los roces con los arbustos, y las ramitas romperse, bajo las pisadas de aquel _sujeto_; cuando al fin se decidió por dar la cara, la sorpresa de Sakura fue grande, no creyó encontrarse con aquella peliroja de anteojos.

—L-lo siento si te asusté —la pelirosa relajó su posición, pero continuaba con una ceja enarcada—, sólo quería hablar contigo, lo juro.

—… —Sakura guardó el kunai, suspiró, y se volvió a sentar, entregándole un pescado a Michiru, y extendiéndole uno a la peliroja, para que se sentara junto a ellas, lo cual hizo, quedando frente a ella—. Si tiene que ver con Sasuke, olvídalo, no estoy de ánimos.

—En realidad, en parte tiene que ver con él, pero no es de él de quién quería hablarte —Karín respiró profundo, y se ruborizó un poco—; nunca te agradecí que no me _mataras_, ni tampoco por haberme curado aquel día.

—Olvídalo, a pesar de ser una kunoichi, terminar con una vida, nunca ha sido fácil para mí, y menos por cuestiones personales, eso está fuera de mis principios —la pelirosa cerró los ojos—, preferiría perder la vida, antes de convertirme en una persona a la que no le importa la vida de los demás.

—Ya veo por qué Sasuke-kun te eligió a ti, nunca hubiese tenido oportunidad con él, _nosotros_ tan sólo pudimos ser más que compañeros _convenientes_ para sus propósitos, nunca dejó que nos acercáramos, así como lo están ustedes…

—Quizás al principio —la interrumpió—, o simplemente eso les hizo creer, y también, sé que estuvo tan cegado por el odio, que aún no se perdona _ciertas cosas_,pero cuando Sasuke me buscó ayer, tenía una sonrisa cuando me contó que habían venido a visitarlo; ustedes fueron su compañía por un tiempo, y él lo aprecia, te lo aseguro.

Karín sonreía, no pudo evitar hacerlo, sabía que Sasuke había cambiado, podía sentirlo en su chakra, y aunque sentía cierta envidia, por no haber sido ella la que le sacara esas sonrisas al azabache, también le agradecía a la pelirosa, porque ahora sabía que Sasuke no se encontraba solo.

—Gracias, Sakura.

La pelirosa le sonrió en respuesta, después de todo, Karín no era como ella creía, era una buena mujer, algo alocada, pero _buena_. La pequeña koala se había quedado dormida, apoyada en las piernas de Sakura, quien la veía con dulzura.

—Es muy linda, Sasuke-kun también la quiere.

—Lo sé, es extraño, y a la vez algo tierno.

—¿Te lo imaginas como _papá_?

—Lo he visto con Michiru, y pues, ya me hago a la idea, pero…

—Sí, verás la diferencia cuando se trate de un bebé, o cuando sus hijos sean mayores y tengan problemas de amor —Karín se carcajeó—, me gustaría oír los _consejos_ que dará.

—Te los grabaré si quier…

—¿Entonces le dirás que _sí_? —la mirada pícara de la peliroja, la hizo ruborizarse.

—B-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos —sacó una toalla, y cubrió a la pequeña.

Karín ya no dijo nada más, para ella fue suficiente sentir lo nerviosa que se podía poner Sakura con la mención de Sasuke; cargó a la niña, para que la pelirosa se vistiera, ya estaba atardeciendo, las acompañó, hasta que llegaron al departamento, y la peliroja se marchó.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ahora sí debía ponerse a pensar en lo que diría al día siguiente, pero había algo que quería hacer antes, por lo que se apresuró a invocar una mini Katsuyu, para que cuidara de Michi-chan en su habitación, mientras ella salía un momento.

Había empezado a llover, aunque no era demasiado fuerte, esta vez corrió con normalidad por los tejados, y así, sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo le había tomado, llegó hasta la puerta de aquel departamento, donde se disponía a tocar, pero al oír voces, se arrepintió, supuso que el pelinegro estaba pasando tiempo con sus _amigos_, y no quería ser egoísta; ella se dio media vuelta, y emprendió nuevamente su viaje hacia el suyo, cuando, segundos después de que ella llegara a _su_ puerta, Sasuke llegó detrás de ella.

—¿Me buscabas? —ella dio un respingo, y se giró, estaba con el cabello mojado, aunque él también se había mojado, pero menos que ella—, Karín te sintió muy cerca, y luego, te alejabas.

—Y-yo…

—Sakura…

—Espera, Sasuke —ella respiró hondo—, déjame hablar —él la miró directo a los ojos, y asintió—. Si a pesar de todos mis rechazos, aún cabe la mínima posibilidad de que me dejes estar a tu lado, pues, quiero que sepas, que sea cual sea mi decisión ante Konoha, yo… no quiero _perderte_.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptarás ser mi _esposa_? —cuestionó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Sólo si tú ya no te cansaste de mí, Uchiha —ella giró su rostro, se sentía intimidada.

Él tomó el rostro de ella con una de sus manos, lo giró hacia él, y la empotró contra la puerta, besándola sin reparos, con desenfreno, creyendo que no habría nadie que los molestara, o los sorprendiera, y ella correspondió con toda la pasión que tenía guardada para él, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir huyendo de él, y de sus sentimientos. Si no se hubiesen metido al departamento en un segundo en que tomaron aire, y la razón les hizo darse cuenta de la realidad, posiblemente hubiesen celebrado, haciendo el amor en aquel mismo lugar; la cordura los llevó a la habitación de ella, y allí pudieron festejar la _relación_ que oficialmente habían empezado, otra vez, sin _protección_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los rayos del sol que empezaban a llenar Konoha de color, dieron en el rostro de la pelirosa, quien despertó inmediatamente al sentirlos; y una sonrisa, llena de _satisfacción_, dibujó sus labios. Se levantó de la cama, dejando a Sasuke que descansara, se dio un rápido baño, se arregló, fue hacia la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido, dejó preparado el desayuno, una notita, y lo cubrió; ya lista, salió de su departamento, en dirección a la Torre Hokage.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura llamó a la puerta, y un _adelante_ la alentó a pasar; una vez dentro, la ojimiel quedó escudriñando por varios segundos a _su alumna_, tenía las manos entrelazadas, en aquella pose que la caracterizaba cuando se encontraba en su despacho; la pelirosa esperaba alguna reacción, _algo_, pero también conocía a su _maestra_, y sabía que no era bueno apurarla.

—Sakura, no pensé verte tan temprano —la rubia sonaba seria.

—Quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Tsunade-sama.

—Está bien —la ojimiel se levantó de su lugar, y se apoyó frente a su escritorio—; ¿y cuál sería tu _decisión_? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que… —la pelirosa suspiró, y sonrió—… ahora tengo una familia a la que deseo _proteger_, y, también sé que, aunque decida quedarme como civil, puedo contar con que mis _amigos_ cuidarán de Michi-chan cuando yo no pueda.

—¿Esperarás a que eso suceda?

—Por supuesto que no, a eso voy —se sonrojó—; no quiero ser una carga para los demás, y menos para Sasuke-kun, ahora que ya…

—¿Están juntos?, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, tratan de esconderse —ella se giró hacia su escritorios, y sacó algo de un sobre—, pero aquí están las pruebas de que esto acabaría así.

La pelirosa se acercó al escritorio, cuando la Quinta dejó varias fotos a la vista, y varias de ellas nunca las había visto: una durmiendo en brazos de Sasuke en cama de Michiru en la aldea de la Hierba; otra durmiendo en la cama de Kyo, con Sasuke, y Michiru entre los dos; la foto que tomó Tsunade en el cumpleaños de Michiru, juntos a Sasuke, Naruto, y Kakashi, en donde ella estaba sonrojada; y otras que eran de Suna, posiblemente enviadas por Gaara, o Kankuro, o algún espía de su _querida_ maestra.

—La verdad es que no me sorprende que seas la _mujer_ con la que Sasuke Uchiha quiere pasar el resto de su vida, él es un buen chico, cometió errores catastróficos, algunos no se pueden simplemente borrar de la memoria, ni siquiera _reparar_,pero creo que ya padeció suficiente, diría yo que casi toda su vida —la Hokage parecía congraciarse con el pelinegro, ya que conocía toda su historia, al derecho y al revés.

—No dejaré de ser una kunoichi, y si Michiru desea serlo, no se lo impediré, así como no me lo impidieron a mí… no siempre todo tiene que ir mal, ¿verdad?

—Me alegra que lo reconocieras, Sakura.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama —ella hizo una leve reverencia.

—Gracias a ti, sé que tu presencia hará que Naruto no sea tan _imprudente_, eres una de las pocas personas que lo pone en su lugar, y serás un gran apoyo para él, y para toda Konoha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke se levantó solo en aquella cama; su primera impresión fue que no era su habitación cuando abrió los ojos, luego tanteó a su lado, pero _ella_ no estaba allí, aunque en su lugar, se encontraba la pequeña koala, quien en algún momento había entrado a la habitación, y se había recostado a su lado; salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, se colocó sus bóxer, y sus pantalones, a la vez que buscaba con su mirada su camiseta, la cual no estaba allí, por lo que salió, siguiendo el camino hacia la cocina y la sala, donde, encima de uno de los sillones, pudo divisar la parte de arriba de su atuendo.

Terminó de vestirse, y en la cocina había visto el desayuno que Sakura había dejado cubierto, con una pequeña nota: _ya vuelvo, disfruten_.

Fue a la habitación, eran casi las nueve de la mañana, en verdad se le había pasado la hora, y no era para menos, ya que ambos estuvieron ocupados durante la noche; se sentó al lado de la pequeña koala, y la movió lo más _gentil _que pudo.

—Koara-chan, despierta…

—… —la pequeña se removió en su sitio, pero no quiso abrir los ojitos, aunque se dio media vuelta, para abrazarse del dueño de aquella agradable voz.

—Oye, ¿no quieres comer? —le susurró, mientras se sorprendió de verse acariciándole el cabello, lo que no fue para nada _desagradable_; Michiru abrió sus ojitos con pesadez, y se los talló, dando un pequeño bostezo en el proceso.

—Sasu… comida —la niña se movió, sentándose en la cama, y mirándolo ahora más despierta—, ¿y mami?

Él le sonrió, en todo aquel tiempo en que vivió obsesionado con su venganza, y de error a error en que fue cayendo, nunca creyó que algún día podría tener una familia nuevamente, y ahora tenía a Sakura, y estaba seguro que la pequeña koala lo quería igual, y él, no había hecho nada por ganarse su afecto, y ni siquiera creía merecerlo, pero, quién era para no complacer a una endemoniadamente _encantadora_ niña como ella; le gustaba, la quería, y sabía que la _amaba_. Quizás al principio, no le agradaba el pensar que era hija de Sakura con otro, y por ello, la niña no le gustaba tampoco, pero a pesar de aquel pensamiento equivocado, la niña se fue ganando su cariño, y él se sentía feliz cuando estaba cerca; aunque parecía tener una cierta _obsesión_ hacia él, y eso le recordaba a Sakura, cuando andaba detrás de él, pero ello, más que enojarlo, lo hacía sonreír, pensando en todo lo que se perdió cuando se marchó de la aldea.

—Ella llegará pron…

—Buenos días, dormilones —Sakura entró en aquel momento, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días —Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a ella, y le besó la frente, haciéndola sonrojar, luego salió de allí, hacia la cocina.

—V-vamos, Michi-chan —la llamaba nerviosa, por la muestra de afecto de Sasuke.

Las dos salieron, y vieron que Sasuke ya había acomodado todo el desayuno sobre la mesa, para que los tres comieran _juntos_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pequeña koala estaba tomando su leche, Sakura mordía su tostada, y Sasuke bebía su café; los tres realmente parecían una _familia_, y se sentían así, tan cercanos, complementándose unos a otros, sin fingir ningún gesto, o sentimiento; todo era tan real.

—Fui a ver a Tsunade-sama —soltó la pelirosa de repente, y Sasuke dejó su café a un lado, para mirarla, esperando al resto de su oración—; no puedo dejar que sólo tú cuides del baka de Naruto, necesita que alguien lo golpee de vez en cuando, y necesito de mi chakra para eso.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke era genuinamente adorable, estaba aliviado, y aunque eran ciertas sus intenciones de permanecer al lado de ella, a pesar de lo que decidiera, estaba _feliz_ porque Sakura continuaría haciendo lo que amaba, no tendría que restringirse de nada, y claro, habrían pequeños Uchiha en algún momento.

—El dobe y yo, somos _afortunados_ de haberte conocido, Sakura —él bebió un sorbo de café, y lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa—; imagínate si Hinata, o Ino hubiesen estado en tu lugar, ciertamente con Hinata, no hubiese tenido mucha paciencia, podría haberla tratado aún peor que Neji, y a Ino, no la hubiera soportado, era más escandalosa que tú, y aún lo es —él la miró, ella se veía algo incómoda, quizás por cómo se expresó de sus amigas—. No estoy hablando mal de ellas, me caen bien, ahora, y las juzgué mal, antes, pero… de ti, puedo decir que te volviste fuerte frente a nuestros ojos, y siempre quisiste mejorar por nuestro bien, nunca te rendías, era molesto, sí, en ese entonces todo me era molesto…

—¿Sigo siendo _molesta_?

—Siempre lo serás, esa eres tú, Sakura, parece como si hubieses cambiado, pero no es así, siempre fuiste fuerte, y sensible al mismo tiempo… eres una chica molesta que no deja de preocuparse por los demás, pero eres sólo _mía_.

Ella sonrió, amaba a ese hombre, con todo lo que venía incluido, con sus penas, frustraciones, y demonios, lo _amaba_; esa sonrisa torcida, esas muestras de afecto, que poco a poco eran más visibles, esas tontas discusiones, porque las reconciliaciones son las mejores, sus brazos, y la calidez que estos emanan, su arrogancia, su confianza en sí mismo, y mucho más, por no darse por vencido con ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pequeña koala estaba tomado de la mano de Sasuke, quien no se negó a aquella _exhibición_ en público, ya que caminaban por toda la aldea, siendo motivo de muchos más murmullos, y peor aún que iban con Sakura a su lado; la pelirosa le había pedido aquel día libre a Tsunade, ya que quería ir a ver el Barrio Uchiha, ya tenían meses trabajando en este, y en aquellos últimos tiempos no se había pasado a visitarlo.

Los tres llegaron al tan afamado y restaurado-reconstruido Barrio Uchiha, Sakura se sorprendió mucho de cómo había quedado, estaba listo para ser habitado, y podría jurar que ya oía voces de niños, corriendo de aquí para allá, personas saludándose por el camino, mujeres regando sus jardines, o saliendo de compras, y ancianos, llamando la atención a los jovencitos, por jugar cerca de sus pórticos, o por romperles una ventana.

Lo que sí oyó, en la realidad, fue a sus amigos, quienes aún continuaban dando los últimos toques, como pintura y esos pequeños detalles que sólo las chicas pueden dar para que todo se vea más cálido.

—¡Sakura-chan, teme, Koara-chan! —detrás de Naruto llegaba el ex equipo Taka.

—¡No grites, Naruto-baka! —la pelirosa se tapaba el oído. Sasuke había soltado a la pequeña, quien corrió hacia Juugo, a quien parecía agradarle mucho.

—Pero Sakura-chan —dijo cuando ya estuvieron cerca—, no sabíamos dónde estaba el teme, de repente desapareció de su departamento, era de noche, y estaba lloviendo.

—Estuvo conmigo —el pelinegro sonrió a su lado, ella se ruborizó—, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, a-aunque, bueno, e-es más que eso…

—¡¿En serio, frente?!, ¡felicidades a los dos! —era Ino, quien había llegado justo en aquel momento—, ya era hora.

Los demás entendieron de lo que hablaban, gracias a que uno se lo contaba al otro, y el otro al otro, y así, todos quedaron enterados, y también los felicitaron, no como se debía, ya que en aquel lugar, y a esa hora, no se podía hacer gran cosa, pero, quedaron en que en la noche irían a comer barbacoa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura había dejado a Michiru con sus padres, y había salido con Sasuke y todos sus amigos, a comer barbacoa, como habían quedado; ella estaba al lado de él, como cualquier pareja, y Naruto continuaba diciéndoles que él y Hinata hacían mejor pareja, pero que por aquella noche, se los concedería a ellos. Así pasaron comentando cosas, contándose los últimos chismes, y discutiendo, mientras comían y bebían sake.

Por otro lado, Ino no quería perder tiempo, estaba sentada frente a su amiga, sonreía tontamente, y susurraba cosas hacia las otras chicas, para luego sonreír de nuevo, obviamente, estaban hablando de ella, y su actual _relación_ con Sasuke.

—¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? —preguntó la pelirosa, ya algo fastidiada.

—Tan sólo hablábamos de cuándo sería una buena fecha para que se casaran —Sakura casi bota la bebida que tenía en la boca, la tuvo que tragar.

—N-no hemos hablado de eso aún —los nervios se apoderaron de ella—, y tú, no tienes que pensar en ello, ya que no se trata de ti.

Sasuke no se había perdido la escena, sonrió de lado, se acercó a la pelirosa, tomándola por la cintura, y empezó a susurrarle al oído, al parecer varias palabras, siendo que la segunda, la puso más roja que la primera, y así, cada palabra tenía mayor efecto sobre ella, dejando curiosas a sus amigas por saber de qué se trataba. Por fin terminó, la soltó, miró a las chicas con su sexy mirada, y volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa torcida, que sonrojó hasta a la compañera de Konohamaru, la recién adolescente, Moegi.

—S-sasuke-kun dice que… —todas la miraban expectantes, sin aguantar más la curiosidad—… nos casaremos, cuando al menos una de ustedes lo haga.

Ella tuvo que continuar con su bebida, el sonrojo aún no se le pasaba, y continuaba con el rostro que le quemaba de la vergüenza, no conseguía entender cómo de Sasuke podían salir tales palabras, y no fue lo de _casarse_ lo que le ocasionó aquello, no, nunca imaginó que Sasuke Uchiha diría algo como eso: _"Diles que cuando una de ellas lo haga, nosotros la seguiremos; ¡ah!, y ya quiero salir de aquí, no me gustan los dulces, pero compré chocolate derretido, y pensaba untarte con él, y lamerte toda"_. Maldito Uchiha y su _sexy_ tono de voz, además de sus jueguitos mentales que la dejaban indefensa, pensaba ella al terminar de comerse un trozo de carne.

—P-pero, frente, yo aún no lo sé…

—Y-y yo, bueno, m-mi padre, N-naruto-kun aún no…

—A mí ni me mires —dijo Tenten—, yo no creo que me case nunca.

—La sardina andante no se merece a alguien como yo —soltó Karín, quien al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado, se puso más roja de lo que había estado Sakura.

—Y yo no tengo la edad —susurraba Moegi para que sólo las chicas la oyeran—, pero, no pienso perder las esperanzas, con Konohamaru-kun, eres mi ejemplo a seguir, Sakura neesan.

—Yo no me enorgullecería por oír algo así, frente de marquesina, así que no te emociones.

—N-no seas así Ino-chan, Sakura ha sido muy _paciente_, y ahora, su tiempo de ser completamente feliz ha llegado —la defendía Hinata.

—Entonces… —la pelirosa se levantó de su lugar, golpeando la mesa, y llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes—… este año, seré yo la que me case, así que ni se atrevan a arruinar _mi_ momento.

Se giró hacia Sasuke, él la miró, ella le hizo una seña para que se fueran, y ella despidiéndose en silencio, salió del local, seguida de su _novio_, quien por la sonrisa que llevaba, sabía que esa noche la pasarían más que bien.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Me gustaría llegar a unos **_**100**_** reviews, será posible?, aunque si no lo logro, eso no me desanimará a continuar con mis escritos XD gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta ahora, en verdad los estimo muchoooooooooooooooo…**

**Pd.: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! **

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: Mis agradecimientos a los que continúan leyéndome, y me siguen, y muchas gracias por ponerme en favoritos, es muy halagador; gracias por todo el tiempo que se han pasado acompañándome con esta historia *-* Espero que este último capítulo, sea satisfactorio, aunque desde ya, les aclaro que sí haré un epílogo, así no me lo pidan, pero, supongo que esta historia lo necesita XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 15:**

_Se giró hacia Sasuke, él la miró, ella le hizo una seña para que se fueran, y ella despidiéndose en silencio, salió del local, seguida de su __**novio**__, quien por la sonrisa que llevaba, sabía que esa noche la pasarían más que bien._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Toda la aldea de Konoha, había oído de la relación entre Sasuke Uchiha, y Sakura Haruno; todos enterados, pero no sorprendidos, aquello se lo veían venir, así que los murmullos y chismes, cesaron. Los padres de Sakura, habían aceptado la petición de Sasuke, esta vez, no deseaban _arruinarle_ la vida a otro de sus hijos, y viendo que la pelirosa se encontraba feliz, no se opusieron para nada, además de darse cuenta de que la pequeña Michiru, estaba en buenas manos.

Un mes después, la tan esperada boda, se llevó a cabo, en el ya terminado Barrio Uchiha, en las afueras de la casa de Sasuke, donde, decorado por sus amigas, quedó todo perfecto, para compartir aquel momento con casi toda la aldea; Sasuke no se esperaba menos, todos conocían a Sakura, y a todos, incluyendo a Karín, y a sus ex fangirls, les agradaba, a pesar de todo; por otra parte, se sorprendió, de que mucha gente, se le acercara, con la sola intención de felicitarlo sinceramente por: _Que bueno que ya pueda darle un nuevo comienzo al clan Uchiha_, por: _eres el compañero perfecto para Sakura-san_, o por: _Hacen una hermosa pareja, y Michiru realmente parece la hija de ambos_, lo cual fue dicho por el mismo Kazekage. También se hallaban presentes los _padres_ de Kyo.

Todos parecían felices por ello, la pequeña koala, se veía muy linda, y lo que enorgullecía al ahora no _único_ Uchiha, era que las dos féminas más hermosas en aquella noche, parecían no querer alejarse de su lado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura se mudó, junto a Sasuke, a su nueva casa, desempacando, a solas, con _su_ esposo, ya que Michiru iba a quedarse un par de días con sus abuelos; todo estaba quedando perfecto, Sakura le daba el toque femenino, le quitaba lo lúgubre, y la luz, se instalaba nuevamente en aquel _hogar_. Sasuke, al ver a la pelirosa, en la cocina, con un delantal, y preparando la cena, luego del arduo trabajo, sólo pudo pensar en su madre, prácticamente la vio, allí mismo, recibiéndolo con aquella misma sonrisa, esperando que se sentara a la mesa, para servirle su platillo favorito –cualquier cosa con tomates-, hecho con todo su amor; el pelinegro tuvo que mover la cabeza varias veces, para darse cuenta de que su madre en verdad no estaba _allí_, pero en su lugar, estaba otra magnífica mujer, alguien que al igual que su progenitora, lo haría sentir _amado_, de ello estaba completamente seguro.

Esa primera noche, los esposos Uchiha, tuvieron su primera cena en casa, la noche anterior, para Sakura, había sido, como si fuera la primera vez, estaba tan nerviosa, tan sonrojada, y se sentía tan tímida, lo cual, para Sasuke fue un afrodisiaco. Esta vez, -la segunda noche-, su mujer, lucía más relajada, pero el sonrojo no se le quitaba, el sólo pensar –ella-, que todos los habitantes de Konoha, daban por hecho, que estaban revolcándose en la cama, evidentemente, ahora que eran esposos, la avergonzaba, y ni siquiera deseaba salir de casa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los meses pasaron, en ellos, celebraron el cumpleaños de Sakura, el de Sasuke; fueron juntos, como la _familia Uchiha_ que ahora eran, al cumpleaños de Naruto, el cual lo festejaran en casa de Hinata, donde el rubio, al fin, se dio valor para pedir la mano de la ojiperla mayor; y ella –la pelirosa-, se fue acostumbrando a que la llamaran señora Uchiha; además, de que pronto, fue celebrado también el cumpleaños de la pequeña Michiru, quien ya sabía, a sus cuatro años, qué era un kunai, un shurinken, y otras cosas más, que _Sasu-sensei_, le enseñaba con toda la paciencia del mundo. Así terminó el año, celebraron las festividades en familia, y sin darse cuenta, ya celebraban el primer aniversario como esposos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura continuaba trabajando en el hospital, a pesar de haber obtenido el rango de anbu, pero prefería cuidar de aquellos que lo _necesitaban_, ella se había convertido en la nueva directora del hospital a sus dieciocho años -casi diecinueve-, ya que Tsunade pronto dejaría el cargo de Hokage, y se iría de la aldea, a vivir sus últimos días junto a Shizune, en un lugar apartado y secreto –menos para sus allegados-; pronto pasó su cumpleaños, el cual lo celebró con su familia y amigos.

Sasuke, por otra parte, no podría estar más feliz, no que siempre estuviese sonriendo, ya que así no era él, pero, el trato que les daba a los demás, ya no era para nada frío, ni indiferente con las necesidades de sus compañeros, cooperaba, y en cuanto se convirtió en anbu, obtuvo el reconocimiento de sus superiores en poco tiempo, siendo ahora uno de los mejores; se sentía genial llegar a casa, y encontrarse con una cena caliente, un baño esperándolo, la sonrisa de su mujer, una pequeña que no dejaba de abrazarlo, y que empezaba a llamarlo _papá_.

Así continuaron pasando los días, el azabache llegó de misión luego de tres días de encontrarse fuera, entregó su reporte, y se dirigió a su casa, aquel lugar al que podía llamar _hogar_.

—Estoy en casa —el pelinegro había entrado como de costumbre, se había sacado las sandalias, dejándolas en el recibidor, y se adentró, siendo recibido por un pequeño _perro_, el cual se le lanzó encima, sin lograr arrojarlo al piso, pero sí sorprendiéndolo—, ¿pero qué…?

—Bienvenido, papá Sasu —él dirigió su vista, hacia dónde oyó la voz de _su hija; _una pequeña pelilila se acercó hasta él, con una clara sonrisa en el rostro, cogiendo al perrito, que intentaba treparse por las piernas de su –ahora- padre—, Kiba-san, vino junto a Hana-san, ellos dijeron que Akamaru había tenido su primera ca… car… cam… —ella se debatía en cuál era la palabra.

—Camada —completó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos, se veía algo serio.

—¡Sí, eso! —dijo contenta—, y me regalaron este, se llama _Tobi_.

—¿Tobi?, ¿dónde está Sakura? —quiso saber, mientras despeinaba a la niña con cariño.

—E-ella… —la mirada de la niña se ensombreció un poco, y él se preocupó—, está durmiendo, dijo que estaba un poco enferma.

Él suspiró, no podía ser nada grave, Sakura era médico, y cualquier cosa que tuviera, se encargaría ella misma; seguramente la pelirosa estaría cansada, quizás no había dormido bien los últimos días, ya que cuando él no se encontraba, se había dado cuenta, de que ella trabajaba hasta más tarde, y lo peor, es que, a veces, no dormía del todo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo, mirándola directo a sus ojitos jade, quienes, ante la mirada firme del pelinegro, brillaron otra vez—, iré a verla, seguro que no es _nada_.

Sasuke ya se iba a ir, dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando, recordó que quería decir algo más, y era acerca de aquel nuevo inquilino, uno, que él, sinceramente, no deseaba.

—Michi-chan —la llamó, para que se acercara, lo cual ella hizo, quedando frente a él—, respecto a él… —señaló con su dedo índice, al pequeño can.

—Es muy lindo, ¿verdad?, es un perro ninja —ella lo miró con aquellos ojitos, que iluminaban el lugar más oscuro—, mamá dijo que podíamos qued… quedárn…

—¿Quedárnoslo?

—¡Sí, eso!, sólo si tú decías que _sí_ —ella sonreía, esperanzada. Él volvió a suspirar, estaba destinado a ser _manipulado_ por las mujeres, y esperaba que aquello, sólo fuera para bien.

—¿Tobi, no? —ella asintió—, es un buen nombre, para un _perro_.

Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios, y se fue de allí, dejando que Michiru, jugara con la nueva mascota de la familia, él había dejado de llamarla koara-chan, ahora, Michi-chan estaba bien, ya que Michi-chan, era su hija, Michiru-Uchiha; nunca pensó en tener una, pero ya qué. Subió las escaleras, llegando hasta su habitación, donde entró sin reparos; en la cama, se notaba un bulto bajo las mantas, sabía que era Sakura la que estaba allí, se acercó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado, y cuando pudo ver su rostro, paso su mano sobre éste, apenas rozándola, aunque aquello la despertó, y ella enfocó su mirada jade, en aquellos ojos ónix que la veían con intensidad.

—¡B-bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun! —ella le sonrió, su voz estaba algo ronca; él la notó algo demacrada, pálida, a pesar de la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación—, siento no haberte recibido como se debe.

—¿Qué te sucede?, Michiru dice que estás _enferma_ —él cerró los ojos, algo frustrado—; dime que no has estado tomando turnos dobles en el hospital.

—… —ella se esforzó por sentarse, continuaba con su sonrisa habitual, él abrió los ojos, y la miró, ella estaba con el rostro a centímetros de él, se le acercó, y besó sus labios—. No estoy tomando turnos dobles, y no, no estoy enferma, simplemente me siento un poco _mal_.

—Pero sentirte mal, es estar enferma.

—No, no lo es, ya pasará, es _normal_ —ella tomó la mano de su esposo, y la posó sobre su vientre.

—¿Te duele el estómago?

—No —una venita se formó sobre su sien.

—¿Quieres que te _toque_?

—N-no —otra venita se unió a la anterior, no creía que Sasuke fuera un _idiota_, ese siempre era Naruto.

—¿Estás en tus días?, pensé que todavía…

—¡Diablos, no! —gritó—, ¡estoy embarazada, y no deseaba decírtelo así!

Cuando Sakura se enojaba, Sasuke sabía que lo mejor era no estar cerca, ella destruía todo a su paso, pero sólo esta vez, decidió quedarse a su lado, conocía las consecuencias que traerían sus actos, y sabía que debía enfrentarlos.

—Sakura, ya lo sabía —confesó el azabache; ella empezaba a levantar el puño, cuando se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que él había dicho, y se tranquilizó, mirándolo desconcertada.

—¿L-lo sabías?, ¿pero có…?

—Antes de irme de misión hace tres días, te oí en el baño aquella mañana, después de que desayunaras, y cuando saliste, estabas pálida, te alejaste de mí con una tonta excusa, luego yo entré, y vi la prueba, te hiciste una, esta vez no querías que nadie más lo supiera, pudiste haberlo hecho en el hospital, pero…

—Pero quise decírtelo personalmente, y no quería que un papel lo hiciera, además, quise esperar hasta ahora, no quería que anduvieras preocupado mientras estabas fuera —completó ella, con una media sonrisa.

Sasuke se acercó a la pelirosa, y la jaló de la cintura, hacia él, besándola, con todo el deseo que acumuló desde que se fue de misión, estaba feliz, feliz de estar en casa, junto a su mujer y _su_ pequeña koala, y feliz, porque pronto tendría otro Uchiha acompañándolo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meses después, Naruto y Hinata, se casaron, y formaron una nueva familia en Konoha.

Tsunade decidió retirarse luego de que Sakura diera a luz, para darle oportunidad de ayudarla con la presencia de Shizune allí, quien la reemplazó cuando la pelirosa ya estaba con las contracciones, los meses habían pasado muy rápido, y pronto, ya era diciembre y agradecía a la Quinta, por no enviar a misiones largas a Sasuke, así podían contactarlo en cualquier momento con la mini-Katsuyu que siempre lo acompañaba.

Una semana antes, habían celebrado el quinto cumpleaños de Michiru, quien hablaba hasta por los codos, y estaba emocionada por tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, dependiendo, ya que _sus padres_ no querían conocer el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera. Ella estaba en el hospital, había dejado a Tobi cuidando la casa, -el perro ninja había crecido en aquellos meses-; la pequeña, había acompañado a su madre, quien parecía muy adolorida para ese entonces, estaba sentada fuera de la habitación de Sakura, se la veía preocupada, y cubría sus oídos cuando la oía gritar; los padres de Sakura llegaron momentos después, y Hizashi, se llevó a la pequeña, para comprarle algunos dulces, y distraerla de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sasuke ni bien recibió la información de la pequeña babosa, salió corriendo hacia Konoha, tenía permiso de Tsunade si aquello sucedía, y esta vez, si lo pensaba, la pelirosa se había adelantado en las fechas, pero eso no importaba, él esperaba que todo saliera bien, y que pronto, pudieran conocer a su futuro hijo, o hija, cualquiera fuera el caso, estaría más que _feliz_.

El pelinegro llegó una hora después de que la pelirosa ingresara al hospital, yendo directo a la habitación a la que le habían indicado que se encontraba, de lejos oía los gritos de su _amada_, se apresuró aún más, hasta que llegó hasta aquella puerta, donde al entrar, vio a su suegra, tomando la mano de su esposa, aconsejándole que respirara correctamente.

—¡Ya lo sé —gritaba la ojijade, su madre dio un respingo de susto—, soy doctora, maldita sea!

—¡Sakura! —la voz de Sasuke resonó por toda la habitación, ella sabía que él estaba lanzándole una advertencia; él habló más tranquilo luego—, no le hables así a tu madre.

Mebuki agradeció aquello, asintió hacia el pelinegro, saludándolo, y salió de allí, esperando que todo saliera bien, no le gustaría que hubieran huesos rotos a causa del terrible humor de la pelirosa, sumado a las alborotadas hormonas que no la dejaban tranquila aún.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura miraba enojada al líder del clan Uchiha, ciertamente su esposo no entendía nada, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?, y peor aún, ¿quién era él para siquiera pensar que ella podía lidiar con todo lo que le sucedía en aquel momento?, un _hombre_, todo se reducía a eso.

—Tú no sabes cómo me siento.

—Es cierto, no lo sé, no logro entenderlo, a pesar de que me lo has descrito tantas veces, y he sido el blanco de tus cambios de humor, puedo aguantar ello, puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras—él no le quitaba la mirada, ella enarcó una ceja—, pero lo que no permitiré, es que trates así a tus padres, deberías estar agradecida de _tenerlos_ —de pronto, ella se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun —ella se acariciaba el vientre, intentando aliviar su malestar, luego de que la contracción pasara—, no quise que…

—No importa, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿quieres que llame algún doctor?

—No, yo _soy_ doctora, Sasuke-kun, sé perfectamente cómo me siento, y supongo que todavía dolerá, eso es normal.

—Sakura —ella dejó de hablar, ya que empezaba a sonar algo _altanera_—, en este momento eres una paciente, ¡compórtate como una! —él suspiró—. Ahora dime, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿algo para el dolor?, ¿traigo algún médico?

—Debo confesarte algo —ella se aclaró la garganta—, nosotros los médicos, solemos decir a las mujeres que estar en labor, que respiren de _cierto _modo en particular, para que el dolor disminuya, pero eso… —la pelirosa cambió el gesto de su rostro, y empezó a gritar—… ¡es una maldita mentira!, ¡dame tu mano! —ella la cogió cuando él se la entregó.

—Entonces, los doctores mienten… —ella le comenzó a presionar cada vez más fuerte su mano, lo que ocasionó que ya no dijera nada, cerrando la boca para no emitir quejidos de dolor.

—Y-yo no lo s-sabía… —ella estaba esforzándose por hablar—… hasta ahora —empezó a gritar nuevamente—; ¡quiero un maldito médico, con una maldita medicina, que me quite este maldito dolor!

Sasuke logró quitar su mano, con mucha dificultad, salió con prisa de aquel lugar mientras su esposa se recuperaba de la última contracción; se dirigió directamente donde sabía que se encontraba Tsunade, y logró convencerla a duras penas, para que atendiera a Sakura, además de pedirle que curara su mano.

Cuando Tsunade apareció en la habitación, Sasuke no llegó con ella, pero de igual forma se encargó de revisarla, y administrarle un fuerte analgésico para que dejara de gritar como _loca_. Ya más calmada, y aliviada, la pelirosa quedó mirando a la aún Hokage, quien se colocaba una bata y unos nuevos guantes.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿y, Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó ella, pensando que quizás el pelinegro se acobardó de estar a su lado.

—Michiru lo vio, y corrió hacia él, ella estaba algo asustada, le estaba preguntando por ti y _el bebé_ insistentemente.

—Creo que será mejor que se quede a su lado, no creo que él desee ver esto.

—Eso no es cierto, tus padres están con Michiru, y estoy segura de que él no querrá perderse esto, ya que en algunos minutos, podremos oír un llanto.

—Claro que no —contestó el pelinegro, irrumpiendo en la habitación, mirando a su mujer—, solo porque me hayas fracturado la mano, no significa ya no estaré a tu lado —su sonrisa torcida apareció en aquel momento, dándole a Sakura la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—¿Y Michiru?

—Llegaron Ino, el dobe, y los demás, así que se quedó con ellos.

—Bien, Sakura, es la hora —los dos esposos, pusieron toda su atención en la rubia, quien ya estaba sentada frente a las piernas levantadas de la pelirosa.

Sasuke se puso al lado de Sakura inmediatamente, y la pelirosa, siguió las indicaciones que Tsunade le daba, no porque fuera su doctora en aquel momento, sino porque sabía que la ojimiel era más peligrosa que ella; poco después, se oyó el llanto de un bebé, Sakura estaba algo cansada, había pujado varias veces para que el bebé saliera, y la Hokage les confirmó que era un niño, uno muy sano, el cual colocó en brazos de Sasuke –luego de cortar el cordón-, quien se puso nervioso, ya que nunca había sostenido a uno, y pensaba que lo rompería, o se le caería; por alguna razón, a Sakura le pareció extraño que no le diera el bebé a ella.

—Sakura, prepárate para pujar nuevamente, ahí viene el otro.

—¡¿Qué?! —los dos padres estaban algo confundidos.

—Ahí viene —volvió a poner sus manos dentro de la pelirosa para sacar al segundo bebé.

Sakura pujaba, con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, las cuales no eran muchas; minutos después, se oyó otro llanto, y esta vez, era otro niño; ambos bebés tenía el cabello negro, parecían gemelos, pero cuando abrieron los ojitos, uno los tenía como su madre, el menor, y el mayor, negros, como su padre.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El mayor fue llamado Itachi, y el menor, Kyo; ambos nombres sugeridos por el mismo Sasuke Uchiha, en honor a sus hermanos, a quienes aún _extrañaban_.

—La próxima será una niña, lo _prometo_ —Sasuke sonrió ante tal promesa, era casi imposible elegir el sexo del bebé, pero también deseaba lo mismo, alguien que acompañara, a la pequeña koala.

Los meses pasaron, y los bebés crecían mucho; Sakura estaba encantada siendo madre, aunque claro que la pequeña Michiru, no sentía que la desplazaran en ningún momento, y menos por Sasuke, quien cuidaba de ella cuando Sakura estaba atendiendo a los pequeños pelinegros.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto por fin pudo convertirse en el Sexto Hokage; Tsunade se retiró, en compañía de Shizune; Sasuke continuó en la división anbu, aunque ahora servía directamente al Hokage; Sakura continuaba siendo la directora del hospital, y enseñaba en la academia, ninjutsu médico dos veces a la semana; a los bebés, quienes ya tenía alrededor de seis meses, y a Michiru, los cuidaban las chicas turnándose, Sasuke en sus días libres, y los abuelos los demás días; ciertamente, los niños Uchiha, -los tres-, eran los engreídos de todo aquel que los conociera.

Sasuke volvía aquel día, de su cansado trabajo junto a Naruto.

—Ya estoy en casa —otra vez, lo acostumbrado, sacarse las sandalias en el recibidor, y adentrarse en casa, siendo saludado por el más rápido, Tobi, quien se le tiraba encima, y ya no podía bajar la guardia, el perro estaba algo grande, y pesado—; Tobi, quieto.

Cada vez que el pequeño can, recibía esta orden de Sasuke, era muy obediente, sabía que el pelinegro, era el amo en aquella casa, y le debía su completa obediencia, además de temerle, por el hecho de saber que era un Uchiha, ya que él, al ser un perro ninja, conocía de estas cosas.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun —Sakura salía a saludarlo, Michiru venía detrás, y los gemelos, gateaban detrás de las dos féminas de la casa.

—… —él les sonreía a todos, un beso en los labios a su mujer, un beso en la frente a Michi-chan, y a Itachi y a Kyo, les tocaba que su padre jugara con sus cabellos unos segundos.

Aquellos gestos eran suficientes, para que todos ellos, se dieran cuenta, que Sasuke Uchiha, los amaba, y era _feliz_ a su lado.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Supongo que el sueño de los 100 reviews no se dará, pero me complace lo que he logrado hasta ahora, aunque por supuesto, deseo mejorar, no para tener más reviews, sino para que ustedes queden más satisfechos, y con una agradable sonrisa al final :P Esperen el EPÍLOGO.**

**Pd.: Ya publicaré en esta semana quizás ****sin prometerlo****, el capítulo 15 de "Los Uchiha no se extinguen", y el capítulo 3 de "Us", además el 24 de "Esa pelirosa", el cual estará para mañana e****sa sí es promesa**** XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
